La matheuse paumée et le footballeur branché
by SBRocket
Summary: (lecteur adulte uniquement)
1. Chapter 1

**La matheuse paumée et le footballeur branché.**

« On catalogue deux types de femmes les libérées qui couchent avec tout le monde et les petites princesses qui attendent le prince charmant les cuisses fermées. Et puis des mecs qui ont toujours la braguette ouverte jusqu'à ce que, ô miracle! Ils tombent amoureux! Mais non chérie mon passé de queutard et bien c'est du passé je n'y pense même plus, je n'aime que toi J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire on est dans un monde parallèle complètement stéréotypé. »

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Edward Cullen était assis sur son tabouret face à la paillasse carrelée de blanc. Edward Cullen, grand, finement musclé, les yeux verts, allait avoir 19 ans dans quelques mois.

Edward Cullen détestait les filles qui se maquillent trop, les gens qui passent des heures devant leur ordinateur et le Fast- Food qui lui donne terriblement envie de vomir rien qu'en y mettant les pieds.

Edward Cullen aimait fumer une clope dans le bois derrière chez lui le soir avant d'aller se coucher. Il aimait les seins de Loren Mallory, les œufs brouillés fait par sa mère tous les dimanches. Il aimait aussi le parfum de la nouvelle qui ne parle pas et qui s'assoit à côté de lui en biologie.

Mais il adorait surtout le piano et le football et se réjouissait d'être le capitaine de l'équipe.

La nouvelle qui ne parle pas et qui s'assoit à côte de lui en biologie, c'est Isabella Swan. Elle venait de rentrer dans le grand labo et regrettait d'avoir mis ses baskets aujourd'hui. A cause de la pluie, elle avait les pieds trempés.

Bella Swan était une fille très timide, qui n'aimait pas se faire remarquer. Elle pensait avoir un physique banal mais elle était plutôt grande, bien proportionnée et même si elle pensait l'inverse, elle avait un visage de poupée avec ses grands yeux marron et son teint pâle.

Bella détestait les gens superficiels, que son père hurle de rage quand les Mariners perdaient un match, la pluie constante de Forks et le regard d'Edward Cullen qui la mettait toujours mal à l'aise.

Bella aimait la grande littérature, le sourire de Jacob Black, le quater back de Forks High qui ne lui avait jamais adressé un regard et les musiciens indépendants.

Isabella, qui préférait qu'on l'appelle Bella, s'installa à côté d'Edward Cullen aux yeux étranges en grommelant après Mike Newton, le crétin qui avait laissé trainer son sac dans l'allée ce qui l'avait fait trébucher elle. Ce qui avait fait ricaner Jessica Stanley. Ce qui avait donné une excuse à Mike pour s'excuser en lui souriant niaisement.

Edward regardait la brunette avec curiosité. Il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer dans sa tête pour qu'elle soit si hermétique aux contacts humains. Et si c'était à cause de cela que tout le monde se moquait d'elle en riant dans son dos.

Monsieur Banner inscrivait Mitochondrie sur le tableau blanc et Edward cessa son questionnement. Il avait bien plus important à penser qu'à la pauvre fille paumée qui venait de débarquer dans sa petite ville. Il devait absolument décrocher un A dans cette matière pour pouvoir rentrer dans l'école de ses rêves.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle ferait plus tard mais elle savait qu'elle quitterait ce trou pluvieux dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Elle passa l'heure à comprendre le fonctionnement de la cellule eucaryote tout en entortillant ses cheveux nerveusement autour de son doigt.

La sonnerie retentit, Edward se leva précipitamment et alla rejoindre Loren pour aller déjeuner. Bella, elle, prenait son temps et espérait que Newton l'oublierait pour une fois. Mais peine perdue, elle avait beau prendre tout son temps, il l'attendait. Comme tous les midis, elle devrait subir ses déballages verbaux incessants et inintéressants. Elle espérait qu'il ne lui proposerait pas de sortir en tête à tête ce week-end. Elle n'avait plus d'excuse crédible à lui fournir.

Elle s'installa devant son plateau pratiquement vide et joua un long moment avec ses quelques chips. Elle le cherchait du regard, le grand brun à la peau mate qui la faisait fantasmer depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois. Pour faire court, elle était en haut des marches qui mènent à l'entrée du lycée. Elle allait passer les portes quand un vrombissement de moteur l'avait fait se retourner. Elle avait alors vu un homme sublime enlever son casque et passer doucement sa main dans ses cheveux d'une façon si sexy que ses yeux sont restés grands comme des soucoupes.

_-Tiens, la nouvelle a bloqué sur Black!_ La voix pleine de dédain de la grande blonde derrière elle l'avait ramenée à la réalité et, rougissante, elle était rentrée en ignorant le ricanement des deux cheerleaders. Depuis, elle avait appris que les deux bécasses étaient l'une Tanya Denaly, fille du banquier de Forks et certainement la plus jolie fille du lycée même si Bella lui trouvait un air niais. L'autre, Loren Malory, capitaine des cheerleaders, et probablement la fille la plus influente en termes de mode, de comportement et d'activités au sein des jeunes du lycée. Elle savait aussi depuis lors que le magnifique brun qui l'avait laissée bouche bée était Jacob Black, le quater back de Forks High et petit-ami officiel d'Irina Denaly, la jumelle de la sulfureuse Tanya.

Bella ne prêtait pas beaucoup d'importance aux ragots de la petite bourgade mais grâce, ou à cause de Mike, elle savait en gros que les jumelles étaient des garces, que Mallory avait la palme de la pétasse et que, malgré ça, tous les mecs du lycée se battaient pour elles. En tête de liste, Tyler Crowley et Edward Cullen les deux meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe.

Bella croqua dans sa pomme et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte par laquelle, elle le savait, il allait bientôt faire son entrée. Et aujourd'hui, jeudi, ça ne dérogea pas à la règle. Jacob Black, Jake comme ceux qui pouvait lui adresser la parole l'appelaient. Il remonta le col de sa chemise et Bella frissonna face à son sourire parfait. Elle se détestait d'accorder de l'importance à ce genre de mec et c'était sa première pensée censée de la journée.

Parfaitement habillé, parfaitement musclé, parfaitement coiffé, parfaitement superficiel. Le stéréotype même de l'adolescent populaire et beau-gosse qui le sait parfaitement et qui en joue. Et pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à décrocher ses yeux de lui, de sa veste en cuir parfaitement ajustée, de son jean baggy brut qui tombait avec précision sur ses baskets blanches.

Edward avait le nez dans le décolletée de Loren et la demoiselle n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Il avait beau loucher sur ses nibards, il n'ignorait pas les doigts de Victoria qui trainaient dans sa nuque. Emmet, un des piliers de l'équipe de foot pelotait sa copine, Rosalie, en lançant des blagues graveleuses qui faisaient tordre de rire Edward. Son pote Jasper mangeait dans l'assiette de sa copine Alice qui, comme Victoria, tripotait les cheveux de son mec en souriant niaisement. Edward se sentait bien.

Il savait qu'après l'entrainement ce soir, il irait chez la rouquine et qu'elle lui ferait passer un bon moment. Tout semblait tourner normalement. Jacob s'installa à leur table à coté d'Irina et lui fourra sa langue dans la bouche, Tyler essaya d'attirer l'attention de Tanya mais celle-ci s'évertuait à faire du pied à Edward sous la table. Même s'il savait que ce n'était pas sympa vis-à-vis de Victoria, il se sentait vraiment excité par ce contact qui avait un goût de défendu. Enfin, il savait aussi qu'il ne se priverait pas longtemps. Il passerait la voir le lendemain soir, peut-être. Ça avait toujours été comme ça avec Tanya. Il allait et venait avec d'autres filles, mais il revenait toujours vers elle parce que la grande blonde était amoureuse de lui depuis la plus tendre enfance et qu'elle le connaissait parfaitement. Hé ouais, c'était presque pire que les Feux de l'Amour.

Tanya attendait juste le moment où il serait prêt à se poser, le laissant profiter de sa jeunesse. Mais il revenait toujours et il n'était jamais vraiment avec les autres filles. Ça ne la dérangeait pas de le partager pour le moment. C'était ça ou rien de toute façon, il avait été assez clair avec elle. Et lui, il en profitait. Tout tournait rond dans le monde d'Edward. Il avait la beauté, la jeunesse et le talent. Mais, malheureusement, Edward rêvait de faire médecine comme son père et la faculté de Seattle était très exigeante et il savait qu'il avait raté son interrogation de maths la semaine dernière. Il savait qu'il avait des lacunes qu'il devrait rattraper. Mais avec ses sorties, ses entrainement et toutes les autres activités plus ou moins respectables qu'il avait, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps. Mais pour l'heure il s'avança un peu plus sur le bord de sa chaise pour que le petit pied de Tanya effleure ses parties intimes de façon vulgaire mais au combien excitante.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bella était installée au premier rang de la salle de classe 202 et attendait patiemment que le cours de maths commence. Elle écoutait, sans vraiment le vouloir, la belle Rosalie Hale, assise derrière elle, expliquer à Alice Brandon le programme de la soirée du lendemain. Bella regrettait Phoenix. Là-bas, même si elle n'était pas parmi les populaires adulés, elle avait quelques amis et était parfois invitée aux soirées. Ici, elle avait l'impression d'être complètement transparente mais, finalement, ça ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça. Les étudiants de Forks High étaient vraiment trop étranges.

La vieille prof de maths entra comme une bombe dans la salle, faisant taire le rire cristallin d'Alice Brandon du même fait. Dans un geste, que Bella trouva désespérément théâtral, la prof jeta un gros paquet de copies sur son bureau. Bella était sereine, elle avait suivi un programme avancé à Phoenix et elle savait qu'elle aurai A+. L'interro lui avait vraiment paru très simple. L'enseignante avait beau être âgée, elle ne manquait pas d'énergie pour remonter les bretelles des vilains petits canards qui n'avaient pas eu la moyenne. Et aujourd'hui, c'était le très bel Edward Cullen qui recevait ses foudres. Le grand châtain foncé aux reflets roux assis nonchalamment dans le fond de la salle semblait accepter les remontrances avec un calme olympien. Bella ne connaissait pas son niveau scolaire antérieur, mais de ce qu'elle pouvait entendre, la vieille femme semblait vraiment déçue. Rosalie lança un commentaire à voix basse à sa voisine sur le manque de tact de l'enseignante et la petite brune au rire communicatif qu'était Alice ne prit pas de pince pour dire que c'était bien fait pour lui et qu'il n'avait qu'à réviser davantage au lieu de sauter tout ce qui bouge. Bella pensa qu'elle n'aurait pas dit mieux qu'Alice.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se ferma à tout ce qui l'entourait et regarda les annotations de la prof sur sa copie qui affichait un gros A+ en rouge dans le coin à droite. Elle avait essayé de ne pas rougir quand elle l'avait félicitée pour son niveau d'excellence. Mais au fond d'elle, cela lui avait fait énormément plaisir.

Les logarithmes népériens n'avaient aucun secret pour Bella et elle s'ennuyait un peu. Alors, pour passer le temps, elle gribouilla sur le coin de sa feuille de cours. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, elle avait reproduit la grosse cylindrée noire de Jacob. Quand la cloche retentit, elle se sentit enfin soulagée. Soulagée de pouvoir aller retrouver la chaleur de sa maison, de mettre ses pieds au secs et de pouvoir se plonger dans un bouquin et vivre par procuration au travers d'un personnage romanesque.

_-Mademoiselle Swan?_ L'interpela l'enseignante avant qu'elle ne quitte la salle. Elle se retourna les yeux pleins de questions.

Edward près du bureau se triturait les doigts en réfléchissant à la proposition de la vieille folle. Il regarda Bella approcher et soupira d'agacement. Il ne voulait pas travailler avec elle. Il ne savait même pas si elle savait parler. Enfin, si ce n'était pas le cas, ça serait une bonne excuse pour trouver quelqu'un d'autre, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

_-Oui madame_? Demanda la petite brune timidement, les yeux braqués sur le bureau.

_-Mademoiselle, votre niveau est excellent. Seriez-vous d'accord pour aider Edward à rattraper son retard? Quelques heures? Ça serait bien sûr noté dans votre dossier et ça ne serait que temporaire. Edward est un très bon élève, il s'est juste un peu laissé déborder. _

-_Heu…_ voilà ce qu'entendit Edward sortir de la bouche d'Isabella et il se demanda ce qu'il la retenait. Car lui, il aurait bien besoin d'avoir des bons points sur son dossier scolaire.

-_D'accord, mademoiselle Swan, je vous laisse en discuter avec Monsieur Cullen et vous me dites lundi ce que vous avez décidé. Dans tous les cas Edward, je n'accepterai plus ce genre de résultat de votre part. Si vous ne décrochez pas au moins un B+ la semaine prochaine, c'est la colle!_

_-Non! Madame s'il vous plaît… _

_-Ce n'est pas négociable. En colle, vous aurez le temps de réviser! _

Sans se formaliser d'avantage la prof de maths quitta la salle et Bella se retrouva bêtement plantée face au grand Edward.

_-Alors Isabella? Tu veux bien m'aider? _

_-Je ne sais pas._ Couina-t-elle, ne sachant pas vraiment en quoi elle pourrait l'aider. _Qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris? _

-_Tout!_ S'écria-t-il content qu'elle porte de l'intérêt à ses lacunes et surtout qu'elle ait un organe vocal en état de marche. _C'est du chinois, tout ce qu'on fait depuis le début de l'année. J'ai l'impression d'être face à des hiéroglyphes. _

_-Je ne sais pas si je serai capable de t'expliquer. Je comprends mais je ne pense pas avoir des capacités pédagogiques. _

-_On peut faire un essai. Une petite heure, si je vois que je comprends mieux avec toi, on s'y met pour de bon. Sinon, on laisse tomber et je ne t'en voudrai pas. S'il te plaît Bella, _insista-t-il voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. _Tu es super bonne en maths et, moi, je suis un gros tocard. Je te promets, je te le rendrai. Tout ce que tu veux._

_-Tu as l'air vraiment désespéré,_ souffla-t-elle, se laissant convaincre par son ténor doux et enjôleur.

-_Oui, je le suis. Je ne veux pas que ma moyenne chute à cause d'une seule matière. _

_-D'accord, va pour un essai mais si tu vois que ça ne t'apporte rien, dis-le moi, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. _

_-Oui, ok, alors on peut commencer quand ? _

_-Le plus tôt sera le mieux je crois. La prochaine interro, c'est mardi et je crois que tu n'as pas le droit à l'erreur. _

_-Si elle me fout en colle, je suis mort. Je ne pourrai pas jouer. J'ai entrainement ce soir, mais demain après les cours, si tu veux. À moins que tu sortes, c'est vendredi. _

_-Non, je n'ai pas de sorties de prévues. Va pour demain. _

_-Super, merci Bella. T'es une chouette fille. _

Sans plus de politesse Edward s'éloigna à grand pas car Victoria devait l'attendre. Il jubilait d'avoir de l'aide pour comprendre ses symboles compliqués. Il était soulagé que ce soit Isabella parce qu'elle avait l'air trop sérieuse pour le distraire et, de toute façon, elle n'était pas à son goût physiquement. En fait, il n'en savait rien puisqu'elle arborait toujours des vêtements amples, pas du tout féminins et ne se mettait pas du tout en valeur. Mais, pour l'heure, il inspectait la peinture métallisée de sa Volvo en attendant la rousse.

Bella, après avoir récupéré quelques bouquins dans son casier, quitta Forks High se maudissant à chaque pas, parce que le chuintement de ses baskets trempées l'agaçait au plus haut point. Comme prévu, après avoir regagner le domicile du shérif à temps plein et père par intérim, elle gagna sa chambre, se changea pour un survêtement en coton chaud et confortable pour se laisser tomber dans son gros fauteuil devant le bow-window, son exemplaire d'_Orgueils et Préjugés_ dans la main droite et sa mèche favorite dans la gauche.

Edward cherchait des yeux Bella à travers le self. Il ne l'avait pas croisée dans les couloirs ce matin. Il n'avait surement pas fait attention en réalité et c'est quand Rosalie lui avait rappelé l'altercation avec la prof de maths la veille, que ça lui était revenu en mémoire. Elle devait lui donner son premier cours ce soir et, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, Edward mettait de gros espoirs sur les petites épaules voutées de l'intello de service. Il espérait que par un miracle elle allait lui donner la clé de ce casse-tête qu'était devenu les maths pour lui.

Il la repéra finalement, non sans mal parce que Tanya continuait de l'allumer vulgairement, et il hésitait à délaisser sa blonde, sa poupée. Mais son projet d'avenir lui revint en tête et il trouva ça dommage de gâcher son avenir pour une partie de jambes en l'air. Alors, sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui, il se leva et traversa le self pour gagner la table du fond où la fille qui ne parle pas mais qui sent bon, grignotait face au débile Newton, roi des ringards.

Sans jeter un regard au blondinet stupide, il demanda à Bella la faisant sursauter :

-_Toujours Ok pour ce soir?_

-_Heu… Bah … euh…_ Bella se maudissait de ne pas réussir à faire une phrase mais l'intégralité de la cantine avait les yeux braqués sur elle. Pas étonnant, pourquoi Edward Cullen s'adresserait-il à elle ?

-_Bon, si t'es d'accord, dis-moi juste où et à quelle heure_ ? Enchaine-t-il, trop pressé de retrouver sa table et la blonde en chaleur au déhanché assassin.

-_J'allais demander à Bella de m'accompagner au ciné ce soir_. Le coupa Newton sans laisser la brune répondre.

-_Ha ?_ Voilà le dilemme, c'était vendredi soir, en même temps il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de vouloir sortir, surtout que les rencards ne devaient pas se bousculer pour elle.

-_J'ai déjà dit oui à Edward_, souffla-t-elle enfin, le faisant soupirer de soulagement. Je n'ai pas d'impératifs horaires, sourit-elle contente d'être sortie de son mutisme sous la menace d'une soirée avec Mike.

-_Ok, bah disons 18h, chez moi ou chez toi, comme tu veux. _

_-Chez-toi, si ça ne te dérange pas_. Bella n'avait pas du tout envie de faire rentrer un étranger dans sa maison.

-_Ok_, sans perdre une seconde Edward sortit son téléphone de sa poche et tapota rapidement son adresse sur un message. Il arqua un sourcil vers Bella, avant de lui demander son numéro de portable. Mal à l'aise, Bella lui récita deux fois. Tanya, de l'autre côté du self, se demandait bien ce que son amant pouvait trafiquer avec la Swan, elle l'interrogerait plus tard quand il passerait la voir, ce qu'il avait promis de faire le lendemain, en toute discrétion bien entendu.

-_Ok je t'envoie mon adresse, à ce soir. Bonne_ _aprèm' !_ Edward s'éloigna aussi vite qu'il était arrivé et se réinstalla à côté de son pote Jake qui s'empressa de lui montrer un magazine qui vantait les performances de la nouvelle Ducati S1000. Edward fit mine de s'y intéresser pour continuer de se faire tripoter sous la table par Tanya. Il adorait quand elle faisait ça.

Bella resta un long moment le visage caché sous ses grandes mèches brunes. Elle avait conscience que beaucoup de gens avait vu Edward Cullen prendre son numéro et elle avait clairement vu les regards interrogatifs des garçons et ceux meurtriers des filles. Bella avait bien compris qu'à Forks High, il y avait la Team Jacob et la Team Edward. Ils étaient tellement différents physiquement que, bien sûr, ils répondaient à eux deux à 99% des goûts féminins. Bella faisait partie de celles qui avaient un penchant pour le grand brun baraqué mais c'est vrai qu'Edward n'était pas vraiment repoussant. Elle pensa d'ailleurs, à juste titre, qu'Emmet Masen était aussi beau que les deux autres mais elle avait bien compris qu'avec Rosalie Hale accrochée à son bras, il ne valait mieux pas laisser trainer ses yeux sur le pilier de l'équipe de foot, sous peine de devenir déficient visuel par attaque d'ongles parfaitement manucurés direct dans l'iris.

Belle ignora Mike quand il la harcela de questions relatives à son rendez-vous avec Edward et elle quitta le self sans finir sa pomme. C'est Jessica Stanley qui lui fit prendre conscience qu'elle traversait le couloir principal pour se rendre en histoire quand son épaule heurta la sienne.

-_Regarde où tu marches Swan,_ grogna-t-elle.

Bella s'excusa la voix basse et tenta de la contourner, jurant contre sa maladresse qui la mettait mal à l'aise une fois de plus. La cheerleaders fit alors un geste que Bella ne comprit pas. Se retrouvant saisie par l'anse de son sac à dos, elle recula de quelques pas, puisque la blonde la poussait. Son dos heurta les casiers, lui coupant le souffle de surprise.

-_Ne-t'approche-pas-de-Cullen._ Articula-t-elle exagérément, en plantant ses ongles dans l'épaule de Bella et lui jetant un regard assassin.

-_Je l'aide juste pour les maths_, se défendit-Bella en essayant de se dérober car l'haleine chewing-gum aux fruits et ses yeux bleu acier remplis de haine lui donnaient la nausée.

-_Ne songe même pas à faire autre chose, on a toutes pris des options sur lui bien avant toi_. Et Bella découvrait en même temps que Jessica s'éloignait qu'il y avait même un ordre de passage dans cette jungle de femmes Puma.

Elle se traina jusqu'en histoire ne sachant pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Les adolescentes étaient vraiment stupides et cela lui faisait plutôt peur pour l'avenir. Comment ces bécasses seraient une fois adultes ? Elles étaient la prochaine génération et le niveau culturel de ces femmes s'apparentait plus à la loi de la jungle qu'à la libération de la femme. Si l'ascension sociale de la femme dans la société dépendait de ses pintades, autant revenir aux temps des cavernes. Bella se mit à penser qu'elles ressemblaient plus à des animaux qu'à des êtres humains et elle les imagina dans tout un tas de situations dégradantes pendant les cours de l'après-midi. Son image préférée restant Jessica Stanley dans le rôle de la lionne qui apprend à ses petits à chasser. Bella voyait une quantité indéfinissable de petites Jessica, habillées vulgairement, jouant de leur charme pour appâter des mâles dominants dans une troupe de banquiers, de médecins ou de politiciens.

Edward tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il avait hâte que Bella arrive et qu'ils se mettent au travail. Il ne voulait pas être collé, il ne pouvait pas être collé. Elle n'était pas encore en retard mais, dans quelques minutes, elle le serait alors il profita de cet instant de tension pour faire un peu de place sur son bureau en rangeant les cd qui trainaient partout, en remettant en place son presse-papier et son sous-main. Une voiture bruyante remonta lentement l'allée et il ne put s'empêcher de rire quand il reconnut le pick-up orange ridicule qui était souvent garé devant Forks High. Il s'était souvent demandé qui pouvait conduire ce genre de véhicule. Isabella Swan bien sûr! Qui d'autre?

Bella gara son véhicule devant l'imposante bâtisse en pierres blanches qui semblait venir d'un autre temps. Timidement, elle s'avança vers la grande porte en détaillant l'architecture fascinante de la demeure. Une fois qu'elle eut gravi les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la grande porte, elle se sentit bien petite et se félicita intérieurement de ne pas avoir donné rendez-vous à Edward chez elle. Il aurait ri en voyant sa minuscule maison.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'attraper le gros heurtoir en fer forgé que la porte s'ouvrit et Bella découvrit une très belle femme menue aux boucles caramel et aux yeux verts invitant. La couleur singulière de ses iris lui permit d'identifier la génitrice d'Edward sans risque de se tromper.

-_Bonjour Madame Cullen, je suis Isabelle Swan. _

_-La camarade d'Edward qui vient l'aider pour ses maths ? _

_-Exactement._

-_Je suis ravie de vous rencontrez Mademoiselle Swan et je vous remercie de vous être déplacée pour aider mon fils. Entrez ! Entrez_ ! Bella fut surprise de l'accueil chaleureux de la mère d'Edward par rapport à son fils qui ressemblait à un glaçon insensible la plupart du temps.

-_Merci Madame Cullen, vous avez une très belle maison,_ s'exclama Bella en découvrant le luxe et la simplicité de l'intérieur.

-_Merci Isabella, vous êtes gentille, mais c'est mon métier. Je rénove des maisons depuis plus de vingt ans. _

_-Oh d'accord_, souffla Bella toujours aussi subjuguée par la sérénité qui émanait du salon dans lequel elle avait suivi Esmée.

-_Installez-vous, je vais chercher Edward_. Elle désigna un canapé en cuir blanc à Bella avant de s'éclipser. Celle-ci n'osa même pas l'effleurer, tellement il paraissait immaculé.

-_Hey Isabella !_ La voix d'Edward la fit sursauter. Elle quitta la grande cheminée en pierre du regard et se tourna vers lui. Ses yeux verts allèrent rapidement de haut en bas sur son corps, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise et elle baissa instinctivement les yeux. Voilà ce qu'elle n'aimait pas chez lui, cette façon qu'il avait de déshabiller quelqu'un de son regard vert clair profond et perçant.

-_Tu vas bien Edward ?_ Souffla-t-elle espérant qu'il regarde ailleurs quand elle relèverait les yeux.

_-Ouais, ça va tranquille, on monte, on va s'y mettre ? _

_-Oui bien sûr. _

-_Travaillez-bien les enfants_ ! Résonna la voix sympathique de Madame Cullen depuis une pièce sur la droite.

Bella resserra sa prise sur son sac et suivit Edward dans le grand escalier en pierres blanches couvertes d'un tapis rouge retenu à chaque marche par une barre dorée. Cela lui fit penser à la cérémonie des Césars, à Cannes. Elle secoua la tête en souriant chassant ses pensées ridicules.

-_Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire,_ souligna Edward, amusé par son comportement étrange.

-_Le tapis rouge dans l'escalier,_ répondit-elle franchement, _c'est très glamour_.

-_Ouais, ma mère et ses délires. Laisse tomber_. Il ouvrit la double porte qui séparait sa chambre du hall et Bella entra dans l'immense pièce complètement happée par le charme de l'endroit. Edward jaugea sa réaction tout le monde avait la même et s'extasiait un long moment sur sa collection de CD, ses deux grands canapés en cuir, son écran plat, sa chaine hifi dernier cri et son lit de deux mètres sur deux le long de la baie vitrée. Mais Bella ne poussa pas de cri d'étonnement, ses yeux ne s'écarquillèrent pas, non. Il la vit faire le tour du regard et, une fois qu'elle repéra le bureau sur la gauche, elle alla y poser son sac, elle se ravisa un millième de seconde avant que la toile ne touche le manguier massif et Edward soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il vit ce geste. Elle le déposa finalement au sol et sortit délicatement son manuel et ses cours.

_-Alors on commence par quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle doucement alors qu'il amenait une chaise pour elle et allumait la petite lampe de travail. Il lui sortit sa dernière interro et Bella la visualisa en quelques secondes.

-_Veux-tu qu'on la refasse ensemble _? Interrogea-t-elle doucement ne sachant pas vraiment comment s'y prendre.

-_Allons-y_. Edward sortit du papier, sa calculatrice et la feuille de questions. Bella lui expliqua patiemment l'énoncé. Il écouta religieusement. Elle se demandait si elle s'y prenait bien et lui appréciait la façon qu'elle avait de tourner les choses afin qu'il les comprenne. Le premier exercice ne posa pas trop de difficultés et Bella prit confiance. Quand ils attaquèrent le second, Edward avait assimilé deux petites règles de calcul mais néanmoins fondamentales et il les mit immédiatement en application. La difficulté de l'évaluation allant crescendo, Bella reprit plusieurs fois les explications sur le troisième et Edward ne réussit pas à dérouler le raisonnement de lui-même. Bella lui montra une première fois puis, trouva deux exercices similaires dans le manuel. Ils firent le premier ensemble, elle lui laissa faire le second seul. Pour ne pas le déstabiliser, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour observer le magnifique parc qui entourait la propriété.

Edward, eut du mal à se concentrer car il n'aimait pas qu'une inconnue fouine dans sa chambre mais, quand il s'aperçut que Bella ne portait pas vraiment attention à ses affaires personnelles mais qu'elle était focalisée sur l'extérieur, il se plongea dans le problème posé. C'est satisfait de lui qu'il posa son stylo plume et qu'il appela Bella.

_-C'est bon Isa' j'ai fini. _

- _Bella, si tu veux utiliser un diminutif, appelle-moi Bella. _

-_D'accord, excuse-moi,_ lui rendit-il doucement, mis mal à l'aise par son regard ambre foncé qui, il ne l'avait jamais remarqué, était vraiment déstabilisant.

Elle s'approcha et son épaule effleura la sienne, cela ne le dérangea pas. Il détailla son visage pendant qu'elle, sans s'en douter, détaillait sa copie. Elle attrapa le crayon, se pencha sur le bureau. Edward ne cessait de la regarder, il n'avait pas remarqué combien son nez était fin et droit, combien ses sourcils avaient une ligne parfaite. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à la forme légèrement en amande de ses yeux. Et, quand elle porta le stylo à ses lèvres, en pleine réflexion, il s'aperçut qu'elle avait une bouche sublime. Il resta fasciné par son profil et quand elle déposa la feuille et le crayon et se redressa en repoussant ses mèches de cheveux en arrière, tournant dans le même mouvement son visage vers lui pour lui offrir un sourire de félicitation. Son cœur à lui rata un battement.

-_Ce que t'es belle !_ Souffla-t-il, la voix remplie de surprise de la découvrir ainsi.

Elle sentit douze litres et demi de sang affluer dans ses joues et son cœur accéléra. Les picotements qu'elle ressentait dans le bas de son dos ressemblaient grandement à une décharge d'adrénaline. Il vit qu'il venait de la mettre foutrement mal à l'aise. En tout cas, autant qu'il l'était d'avoir dit ça tout haut.

-_Euh excuse-moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça_. Elle haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux rapidement laissant implicitement comprendre qu'elle l'excusait, sans vraiment savoir de quoi d'ailleurs.

-_C'est bon ton exercice, sauf là, tu devrais décomposer encore une fois. L'équation est simple dans ce cas là mais, sur une plus dure, tu risques de te tromper._

Le sang ne repartait pas de ses joues, elle sentait encore son regard sur elle et elle avait envie de partir. Elle voulait pas qu'il la trouve belle, en fait, si, ça lui faisait plaisir, ça gonflait son égo et peut-être plus encore mais c'était Edward Cullen et elle ne voulait pas que ce chasseur de femmes soit attiré par elle. Elle doutait fortement que ce soit possible mais même, elle n'était pas prête à prendre le risque parce qu'elle était vierge, parce qu'il était un coureur invétéré et parce qu'elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir lui résister et parce qu'elle s'en voudrait de céder à un homme comme lui, qui n'attachait pas beaucoup d'importance aux sentiments amoureux dans le sexe.

-_Bella ? Je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise._

-_Ca va, ne t'inquiète pas._ Rougit-elle encore, ouvrant son sac pour, d'une part, ignorer son regard et, d'autre part, lui donner un nouvel exercice que la prof leur avait fait faire en cours. Elle sortit son paquet de feuilles. Il la regarda faire, tout en se demandant à quoi elle pourrait ressembler avec une petite jupe, des escarpins, un brushing et un peu de maquillage. Il imagina ses lèvres charnues couvertes d'une couleur prune et il se dit que c'était définitivement une jolie fille.

_-Pourquoi tu ne te mets pas plus en valeur ?_ Bella braqua ses yeux sur lui un mélange de questions et de colère dans le fond de son regard et Edward sut qu'il était allé trop loin. Pourquoi il parlait à tort et à travers avec elle ? C'était elle qui lui faisait oublier de réfléchir ?

_-Parce que j'ai autre chose à faire que de passer des heures dans une salle de bain juste pour avoir l'air d'une gourde. Tu veux qu'on finisse ce chapitre ou pas ?_ Séché par sa réplique Edward resta plusieurs secondes avant de réaliser que c'était la première fois qu'elle prononçait autant de mots. Cela le fit sourire, cette fille était trop étrange, ça le fascinait.

-_Oui, le chapitre tu as raison_. Il se pencha sur la feuille. Et, une fois que Bella fut sûre de plus être dans son champ de vision, elle fronça les sourcils de mécontentement. Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer, ce n'était peut-être pas une attaque directe sur son manque de look, juste une constatation et une vraie envie de savoir pourquoi elle n'accordait pas plus d'importance que ça à son image. Elle se dit aussi, et cela finit par la détendre complètement que pour un garçon comme Edward, toujours à la pointe de la mode, dans le détail de son apparence, cela devait être assez difficile de comprendre qu'elle n'y attache aucune importance.

Il lut le cours de Bella plusieurs fois et Bella prépara un exercice sur une autre feuille, elle recopia l'énoncé pour ne pas qu'il voit les réponses et le lui tendit. A nouveau, elle se leva pour porter son attention dehors et ne pas peser de son regard quand lui, de son côté, se remettait au travail. Il sécha sur la deuxième partie, sa capacité de concentration commençant de lui faire défaut. Il posa le crayon et s'octroya une pause.

_-Au fait Bella ? Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu voulais en dédommagement ? _

-_Dédommagement de quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle sans porter vraiment attention à lui, car un rossignol venait de se poser sur le bout d'une branche de pin et Bella le trouvait absolument fascinant. Elle pensait à la nouvelle magnifique de Wild _le_ _rossignol et la rose_.

-Du _temps que je te prive, du fait que tu doives venir ici, parce que tu vas revenir ?_ Demanda Edward, la suppliant implicitement.

_-Si_ _tu trouves que je t'apporte quelque chose oui, c'est ce qu'on avait prévu il me semble._

-_Tu as raison, alors qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange ? Tu veux que je te paye ? _

_- Non, merci Edward, je ne fais pas ça pour que tu me donnes quoi que ce soit. J'aurai un bon point dans mon dossier, si tu réussis tes prochains contrôles, ça sera déjà une excellente récompense. _

Edward s'enfonça un peu plus dans sa chaise et feuilleta machinalement les feuilles de cours devant lui.

-_Il y a encore pas mal de boulot, tu crois que tu me supporteras ?_ En attendant sa réponse, son attention se porta sur les petits dessins en haut de la page et il distingua, parmi les nombreuses fleurs, les petits soleils et la lettre J qui revenait sous différentes calligraphies et une moto. Il arqua un sourcil en lui montra la page.

-_T'aimes la moto ?_

Bella ne s'était jamais sentie aussi gourde de toute sa vie. Allait-il faire le rapprochement avec son pote ? Elle mourrait de honte si tel était le cas. A ce moment-là, Edward se demanda pourquoi elle venait de virer au rouge mais, surtout, pourquoi elle ne répondait pas. Il trouvait Bella de plus en plus étrange. Il examina à nouveau le dessin plutôt précis d'ailleurs, elle avait même inscrit le numéro du modèle et la marque.

-_Oui, j'aime bien,_ finit-elle par dire et Edward fit le rapprochement.

_-C'est le même modèle que celle de Jake. _

_-Ah oui ?_ Bella fit volte face vers la fenêtre pour cacher ses rougeurs qui trahissaient le ton détaché qu'elle avait essayé de prendre. Edward ne mit pas longtemps à faire le rapprochement avec les petits J qu'il y avait un peu partout et il se mit à imaginer qu'elle en pinçait pour lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner.

-_Dis-donc Bella t'en pincerais pas un peu pour le quater back ? _

_-Quoi ?_ Couina-t-elle mortifiée d'être si facilement démasquée_. N'importe quoi_ _!_ Ajouta-t-elle. Edward éclata de rire car, vu la façon dont elle s'était crispée, il avait visé juste.

-_Allez t'es grillée_ railla-t-il hilare.

-_T'es un grand malade toi_, nia-t-elle avec véhémence. _Jacob Black ? Non mais t'es sérieux ?_

-_Bah pourquoi pas ? Il est beau mec ! _

_-Oui très, mais pas du tout mon genre. _

_-Mon œil ouais,_ continua-t-il juste pour le plaisir de l'agacer. Il n'en avait absolument rien à foutre qu'elle s'intéresse à lui ou non, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était la taquiner un peu.

-_Tu te fais des idées. Bon, tu le finis cet exercice ? Ca fait plus d'une heure que je suis là. J'aimerais bien rentrer chez moi._

-_Oh allez, le prends pas comme ça_. Il voyait qu'elle commençait à vraiment s'énerver. _Une heure de plus et je t'arrange le coup_.

_-Quoi ? Non ! _

_-C'est un bon pote, je peux lui en toucher deux mots. _

_-Tu es complètement dingue, Jacob a une copine, évite de me mettre dans une sale histoire s'il te plaît. J'en ai déjà assez avec tes copines. _

Edward cessa immédiatement de rire, elle avait piqué sa curiosité.

_-Comment ça ? _

_-Laisse-tomber, finis ton exercice et ne parle pas de moi à Jacob, il ne m'intéresse pas du tout. _

-_Non, non, non, Bella, c'est quoi cette affaire ? Qui te fait des histoires à cause de moi ?_ Edward ne comprenait vraiment pas cette phrase et elle regrettait profondément d'avoir été si spontanée. Mais, après tout, il serait peut-être content de savoir que ses femelles le protégeaient bec et ongles.

_-Jessica, m'a clairement mise en garde, je te vois juste pour les maths. _

_-L'idée d'autre chose ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit mais pourquoi t'a-t-elle dit ça ? _

_-Probablement parce que tu as pris mon numéro en plein milieu du self_. Elle mit une pointe de rancœur dans sa voix. Edward ne comprit pas pourquoi elle semblait lui en vouloir. Après tout c'était juste pour les maths et s'il voulait prendre son numéro ça ne regardait personne.

_-D'ailleurs ?_ Demanda-Bella, _tu sors avec laquelle? J'ai cru que tu étais avec Victoria et c'est Jessica qui est jalouse?_ Elle se moquait de lui, il le sentait et cela le blessait sans vraiment savoir pourquoi.

-_Aucune, je suis célibataire._

Bella fit les yeux ronds, elle l'avait pourtant encore vu ce matin dans le couloir rouler une pelle magistrale à Victoria.

_-Si tu le dis,_ coupa-t-elle, se désintéressant finalement de sa vie amoureuse. _Tu t'y remets ou pas ?_

Il n'insista pas et reprit son crayon. Il resta plusieurs minutes face à la feuille mais il réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire Bella et, quand elle s'approcha pour l'aider, il la regarda avec une intensité qui la mit vraiment mal à l'aise. Il avait des yeux magnifiques mais terriblement troublants et lui, de son coté, il avait de la peine pour elle. Il savait que cette fille, aussi jolie soit-elle, ne serait jamais en phase avec les jeunes de son âge, elle était bien trop étrange et marginale et un gars comme Jacob Black ne lèverait jamais les yeux sur elle.

Il écouta religieusement ce qu'elle lui dit et il réussit, enfin, à finir. Il souffla un bon coup et elle le félicita.

_-On continue quand ?_ Demanda-t-il avec entrain. Parce qu'en un peu plus d'une heure, il avait compris plus de choses grâce à elle qu'en plusieurs semaines de cours._ T'es une super prof,_ trouva-t-il bon d'ajouter.

-_Merci et bien demain, si tu veux_.

Edward réfléchit un petit moment pour passer en revue son planning du lendemain et, mis à part son match dans la soirée, il n'avait rien de prévu.

-_D'accord, demain après-midi, vers 15h ou 16h, ça te va ? _

-_Très bien, _acquiesça Bella en bouclant son sac_. Bon bah à demain alors, bonne soirée_.

-_Attends, je te raccompagne_. Il la suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et sa mère salua et remercia longuement Bella.

Une fois chez elle, elle prépara rapidement le diner pour Charly, il était presque vingt et une heures et elle s'inquiétait de ne pas le voir rentrer. Elle lui passa un coup de fil et fut soulagée qu'il soit en chemin. Ils dinèrent tous les deux et il fut ravi d'apprendre que sa fille prodige, son petit génie, donne un peu de son temps pour la bonne cause. Il en profita pour lui glisser qu'elle devrait en profiter pour se faire de nouveaux amis. Cette réflexion ne plut pas vraiment à Bella, parce qu'elle se sentait bien, même si elle était seule, elle n'allait pas avoir des connaissances juste pour être normale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le lendemain, Edward, vautré sur le canapé de Jasper, manette de jeux en main collant une raclée fulgurante à Emmet ne regarda pas l'heure tourner et c'est Esmé, ayant accueilli Bella à 15h pile, qui l'appela et lui arracha le tympan en le traitant d'ingrat d'avoir fait venir cette petite alors qu'il n'est même pas là. Comprenant son manque de correction, il lança la manette à son pote et s'enfuit en criant.

_-J'ai maths avec Swan ! Ta' l'heure les mecs, passer me chercher ! _

La porte claqua avant que ses deux acolytes n'aient le temps de répondre. Edward traversa la rue en courant et rentra par l'entrée principale sans prendre la peine de s'essuyer les pieds.

-_Cullen Junior ! Tes chaussures !_ Cria Esmée. Là il se demanda si elle n'avait pas planqué des caméras quelque part. Bella était avec sa mère dans le salon. En chaussettes, Edward entra dans la pièce et détailla la tenue de Bella. Baskets, jean et grand pull, Bella en somme.

Elle lui offrit un sourire timide, il lelui rendit sans complexe.

_-Excuse-Bella j'étais avec les mecs, j'ai pas vu l'heure, je pensais que tu_ _m'appellerais_, essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Elle haussa les épaules et elle le suivit jusque dans sa chambre où, comme la veille, ils s'installèrent au bureau. Il reprit les cours, les exercices et Bella était satisfaite qu'il avance aussi sérieusement. Contrairement à la veille, elle avait pris le temps, avant de venir, de préparer ses exercices. Il en fut très reconnaissant et s'excusa encore d'être arrivé en retard. Il se sentait vraiment con, elle s'investissait pour lui, sans rien lui demander en retour et lui oubliait son cours.

Au bout d'une heure, Esmée les interrompit en rentrant dans la chambre, un grand plateau dans les mains. Elle avait disposé quelques gâteaux et deux jus d'orange. Ils la remercièrent gentiment et elle s'éclipsa comme elle était venue. Ils en profitèrent pour faire une pause.

Bella ne dit rien pendant un long moment. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Edward Cullen. Lui de son côté réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de la remercier de ce qu'elle faisait pour lui et la première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit fut de tâter le terrain avec Jacob, pour elle. D'accord, il était avec Irina mais Edward savait qu'il n'était pas fermé à d'autres relations. Mais, pour qu'il trouve un semblant d'intérêt à Bella, il faudrait qu'elle change un petit peu. Il était certain, vu son potentiel physique qu'il ne faudrait pas grand-chose pour la féminiser et la rendre un tout petit peu désirable ou un minimum attrayante.

Bella partit une petite heure plus tard, il avait l'impression d'être farci comme une tomate mais la grande nébuleuse des maths devenait de plus en plus claire et, lundi soir, elle l'aiderait à préparer son interro. Il était confiant, il ferait des exercices demain. Quand sa clique de potes débarqua pour l'accompagner au match, il profita d'un moment de délire d'Alice pour s'isoler avec Rosalie sur la grande terrasse en teck à l'arrière de la maison de ses parents.

Rosalie et Alice étaient les deux seules filles en qui Edward avait confiance et il savait qu'il pouvait leur demander n'importe quoi. Ils avaient grandi ensemble et il les considérait comme ses sœurs.

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Eddy-chouchou _? Le taquina-t-elle en passant sa main dans ses cheveux déjà ébouriffés.

_-J'ai envie de rendre un service à quelqu'un, j'ai besoin de toi._ Il lui intima, d'un regard, d'arrêter de le décoiffer.

La blonde quitta sa chevelure et arqua un sourcil, attendant qu'il continue.

_-Tu sais, la vieille Johnson a menacé de me coller si je n'ai pas un B à mon interro mardi. _

_-Oui. _

_-Donc Isabella Swan me donne des cours particuliers._

-_Oui_. L'encouragea la blonde.

_-Elle fait ça gratos et ne veut rien en retour. Ça me gêne. J'ai envie de faire un truc pour elle et je sais qu'elle en pince pour Black. _

_-Où veux-tu en venir ? _

_-Je voudrais qu'on lui arrange le coup. _

Rosalie éclata de rire et le dévisagea alors que lui se tendait, ne comprenant pas la réaction de son amie.

_-T'es sérieux ?_ Rit-elle. _Edward ? Tu parles d'Isabella Swan et de Jacob Black ? Dis pas n'importe quoi ! C'est parfaitement impossible. _

_-Je crois pas, Bella est une jolie fille, faut juste qu'elle se mette un peu plus en valeur. _

_-Arrête tes conneries Edward, ça ne tient pas qu'à ça ! Même si tu relookes la Swan de la tête aux pieds, elle restera une fille timide et puis, je suis certaine qu'elle est vierge de tous les trous. Jake est pas branché petite prude, tu le sais très bien. _

_-On pourrait la décoincer ! Allez Rosalie, ça me ferait plaisir. _

_-T'es cinglé, mais si tu veux. Donc concrètement, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse ? _

_-Alice et toi, vous pourriez vous rapprocher d'elle, en plus, elle est toujours toute seule. _

_-Normal, elle ne parle pas ! Il n'y a que cet abruti de Newton qui trouve intéressant de trainer avec elle,_ _enfin c'est normal, il aime faire des monologues et s'écouter parler. D'accord, donc on traine avec elle et quoi, on l'emmène faire les magasins ? _

_-Ouais, vous lui filez quelques conseils make-up, vous lui donnez envie de se faire jolie et puis moi, je m'occupe du reste. _

_-Tu vas la dévergonder ? _

_-Je peux essayer. _

_-Mais pourquoi tu veux faire ça ? _

_-J'en sais rien, je l'aime bien. _

_-Ok, j'en parlerai à Alice. Tu la connais, il ne lui faudra pas longtemps pour sympathiser et puis, tu as raison, la pauvre faut la débarrasser de Newton. _

_-Merci Rose._

_-De rien frérot. Allez, tu vas gagner des Yards ?_

_-J'y compte bien. _

Satisfait, Edward prit avec ses amis la direction de Port Angeles pour leur deuxième match de championnat à l'extérieur. Il ne repensa pas à Bella du weekend, c'est seulement sur la route du lycée, le lundi matin, qu'il se demanda comment il allait faire pour décoincer Bella Swan. Il devait attaquer sur plusieurs fronts pour la caser avec Jacob. Son pote garait justement sa bécane à sa place habituelle et il alla immédiatement le saluer.

Bella était installée à sa table habituelle en histoire attendant patiemment que le cours commence. Elle relisait la leçon précédente comme chaque fois qu'elle arrivait suffisamment en avance pour le faire.

_-Salut Isabella !_ Carillonna la voix d'Alice Brandon qui se laissait tomber à côté d'elle.

_-Euh... salut Alice,_ lui rendit-elle poliment, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle lui adressait la parole aujourd'hui.

_-T'as passé un bon week-end ?_ Lui sourit la petite brune.

_-Oui, merci et toi ?_ Lança-t-elle, de plus en plus sur la défensive, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas une caméra cachée quelque part.

_-Oui, nous sommes allés à Port Angeles voir les gars jouer, ils ont encore gagné. _

_-Super !_ Lança Bella sans vraiment le penser, pour ce qu'elle en avait à faire du football.

Le cours commença et Alice ne reparla pas à Bella, s'intéressant plus à ses ongles qu'au cours. Bella, elle, restait pantoise devant cette nouveauté. Alice Brandon lui faisant la conversation, vraiment étrange.

Un peu plus tard dans l'après-midi, alors qu'elle se lavait les mains en sortant des toilettes, c'est Rosalie Hale qui la salua et qui lui demanda comment elle allait. Elle répondit à peine, la blonde glaciale l'intimidait profondément.

En sortant de son derniers cours, Edward l'interpela.

_-Hey Bella ? _

Elle se retourna vivement priant pour que les cheerleaders ne la voient pas lui parler.

_-Oui ? _

_-Tu viens à quelle heure ce soir ?_

_-On avait dit qu'on se rejoignait chez toi à 17H. _

-_Ouais, mais j'ai, euh, un petit truc à faire, ça te pose un problème de venir plutôt vers 18 ?_

_-Euh non, non, pas du tout._

_-Ok, et euh, j'ai invité des copains et des copines, on se fait une petite soirée dvd, si ça te dit de rester avec nous, après, t'es la bienvenue._

_-Ah bah, c'est gentil, j'ai des devoirs alors, je ne pense pas que ça sera possible mais merci. Bon, à tout à l'heure. _

Elle s'éloigna rapidement, jeta des coups d'œil furtifs aux personnes présentes dans le couloir mais pas d'uniforme jaune et vert à l'horizon. Elle soupira soulagée et essaya de réfléchir à l'invitation d'Edward. Elle ne se voyait pas au milieu de sa team mais alors vraiment pas. Sa réflexion ne s'étendit pas plus longtemps car Jacob enfourchait son bolide et son ventre se serra quand il démarra son engin, faisant résonner le moteur. Elle soupira, même avec son casque elle aurait reconnu son corps entre mille.

Edward guettait l'arrivée de Bella depuis la grande baie vitrée du salon. Il voulait absolument qu'elle reste après leur cours particulier, c'est pour cela qu'il avait décalé d'une heure leur rendez-vous. Ainsi, quand ses amis arriveraient, les filles la supplieraient de rester et il espérait qu'ainsi elles se rapprocheraient d'elle. Enfin, ça, c'était valable que si elle voulait être amie avec eux. Mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne le voudrait pas.

Bella trotta jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de la maison des Cullen mais elle eut beau se dépêcher cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être trempée quand Edward lui ouvrit la porte. Il pleuvait à verse et les gouttes froides qui tombaient dans ses cheveux la firent frissonner.

-_Salut Bella_, lança Edward parfaitement décontracté, en lui prenant son ciré beige horriblement moche des épaules.

_-Salut, ça va ?_ Demanda-t-elle, plus par politesse que par réel intérêt. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait clocher dans la vie de Cullen ? Elle ne voyait pas vraiment. Elle se déchaussa, ne voulant pas salir le parquet lasuré et, comme Edward était pieds nus, elle ne voyait pas pourquoi elle ne pourrait pas le faire. Il sourit en constatant qu'elle respectait sa maison. Il aimait bien ça chez Bella, elle était soigneuse. Elle le suivit jusqu'à son immense chambre, une fois de plus l'ambiance chaleureuse de son repère l'enveloppa et s'installa à son bureau comme si elle connaissait cet endroit depuis toujours.

Edward avait fait tous ses exercices et elle faillit tomber de sa chaise en le découvrant. Elle était ravie qu'il prenne vraiment leurs leçons au sérieux. Bella avait l'impression d'être vraiment utile, qu'il voulait vraiment y arriver. Elle se sentit, pour la première fois de sa vie, importante pour quelqu'un.

Edward la remercia de faire tout ça pour lui quand elle sortit le sujet qu'elle lui avait préparé.

_-Je suis pratiquement sure qu'on aura ce type d'exercice demain, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait nous donner d'autre_. Edward survola la feuille en acquiesçant. _Si tu arrives à le faire en moins d'une heure, on aura le temps de le corriger._ Ajouta Bella lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle avait bien organisé leur séance.

-_Ok, alors je m'y mets_. Il se rapprocha de la table, prit son stylo et il vit Bella jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il en déduisit qu'elle le chronométrait et cela ajouta un peu plus à son envie de bien faire. Il était un compétiteur, faire ce sujet dans un temps imparti le motivait encore plus.

Bella de son côté corrigeait les exercices qu'il avait faits la veille. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle avait tout annoté et elle était très satisfaite du travail d'Edward. Il aurait une bonne note demain, elle en était certaine. Elle l'espérait en tout cas. Elle n'avait pas révisé pour l'interro, mais le temps qu'elle avait passé avec Edward pour décortiquer les chapitres lui avait permis de faire d'une pierre deux coups. Elle réfléchissait aux questions qui pourraient leur être posées et sur lesquelles ils pourraient sécher mais elle ne voyait vraiment pas. Elle était sereine.

_-Fini!_ Cria-Edward en plaquant son stylo sur la table ce qui fit sursauter Bella. Elle regarda immédiatement sa montre. Elle était très satisfaite, lui était très fier de lui.

_-45 minutes, c'est bien, tu as juste le temps de te relire et d'arranger ta présentation._

_-Comment ça ?_

_-Vérifie chacun de tes calculs, retape-les à la machine, tu as peut-être fait une faute de frappe ou en recopiant. _

_-D'accord._ Il s'exécuta en constatant que ce n'était vraiment pas une mauvaise idée. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant. Généralement, il finissait, se levait et allait rendre sa copie.

_-Demain, essaye d'aérer un peu plus ta présentation. Les profs aiment bien quand c'est clair. Tu as une très belle écriture mais saute des lignes entre les questions et souligne le titre de chaque exercice. Madame Johnson sera plus indulgente si elle voit que tu as fait un effort pour lui rendre une copie propre. _

_-L'important, c'est le résultat il me semble. _

_-C'est juste une question de respect Edward. Si tu étais prof, tu aimerais que tes élèves te rendent des torchons illisibles, même si les résultats sont bons ? _

Il médita quelques secondes. Non, il n'aimerait pas ça. Surtout que ça ne coûtait rien de laisser quelques lignes entre ses réponses.

_-Tu as raison, je ferai ça. _

Bella lui rendit ses exercices de la veille, sur lesquels elles avaient souligné ses erreurs. Il comprit sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le lui dire qu'il devait comprendre par lui-même pourquoi il s'était trompé. Pendant ce temps, Bella corrigeait son sujet. Une demi-heure plus tard, il avait saisi toutes les grandes lignes des derniers chapitres et, sauf piège de la vieille Johnson, il devrait s'en sortir.

-_Putain Bella, je suis trop content,_ lâcha-t-il en se levant. Elle le regarda s'étirer et détendre ses doigts. Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire lui aussi.

_On fait une super équipe !_ Clama-t-il en lui tendant sa main. Elle tapa dedans en riant. Oui, il avait fait un super boulot. Edward saisit ses doigts et ce contact électrisa Bella. Il plongea ses iris verts dans les siens et avec un air enjoué il ajouta :

_-Je ne sais pas comment te remercier, tu m'as enlevé une super épine du pied. _

_-Tu as fait tout le boulot,_ coupa-t-elle, elle ne voyait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'y serait pas arrivé seul. Elle l'avait juste obligé à se mettre à son bureau et à travailler.

-_Non, non, non, sans toi, je n'y serais pas arrivé. _

-_L'interro, c'est demain, on verra vendredi, quand on aura les résultats pour crier victoire._ Cette réflexion cassa entièrement l'enthousiasme d'Edward. Elle avait raison, le plus gros restait à faire. Voyant qu'elle avait brisé son moment de félicité, elle reprit pour le rassurer:

-_Mais tu vas y arriver, je suis sure qu'il n'y aura rien de plus compliqué que ce que tu viens de faire là. _

_-Edward ?_ Esmée frappait à la porte et Edward fit un immense sourire. Les deux fofolles qui lui servaient de meilleures amies devaient convaincre Bella de rester et il avait hâte de voir comment elles allaient s'y prendre.

-_Oui maman ?_ Lança-t-il sans surprise, _rentre._

L'adorable visage de Madame Cullen apparut entre les pans de la double-porte et Bella ne put s'empêcher de la trouver à nouveau très belle.

_-Tes amis sont arrivés mon grand. Bonsoir Bella, comment allez-vous ? _

_-Très bien madame Cullen, je vous remercie et vous ? _

Edward était saisi par l'assurance de Bella face à sa mère. Elle n'était pas timide comme elle pouvait l'être devant lui ou les jeunes en général alors qu'à l'inverse, la plupart des amis d'Edward étaient gênés face à sa mère, Bella semblait parfaitement à l'aise et, rapidement, il conclut qu'elle se sentait mieux en présence d'adultes que de jeunes. Cela le rassura un peu, elle n'était pas si renfermée que ça.

_-Je vais bien, merci Bella. _

Alice et Jasper arrivèrent derrière Esmée et elle se décala pour les laisser rentrer. Bella se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle allait se retourner vers le bureau pour récupérer ses affaires mais Alice ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-_Hé Isabella ! T'es là !_ Elle lui fit deux bises et prit sa main_. Je te présente Jasper, mon copain. Jasper, voilà Isabella Swan, elle est dans notre cours de maths. _

-_Ravie de te connaître Isabella_. Lui rendit doucement Jasper en serrant sa main.

-_Euh, moi aussi._ Sourit-elle en se maudissant de rougir à ce point.

-_Alors Ed', ça donne quoi ces cours ?_ S'enquit Alice en allant vers son bureau pour regarder ses notes.

-_Bella est une super prof. Je vais tout déchirer demain, vous verrez._ Bella sourit en voyant qu'il avait vraiment pris confiance en lui.

_-Super !_ Chantonna Alice_. Alors ? C'est quoi le programme ce soir ?_

_-Je suis passé au vidéo club_, Edward attrapa trois boitiers et les tendit à son copain.

_-Bon, je vais vous laissez,_ lança timidement Bella, se sentant définitivement de trop. Elle atteignit le bureau et commença à ranger ses affaires. Dans son dos, Edward faisait les gros yeux à Alice, lui intimant de dire à Bella de rester. Il profitait clairement du fait que cette dernièrene voyait pas ce qui se passait. Alice réagit enfin, quand elle avait vu Bella en arrivant, elle avait pensé qu'il lui avait dit de rester. Mais visiblement non. Elle sautilla jusqu'à la brunette.

_-Bah Bella ? Tu ne vas pas partir maintenant ! On a pris des films et Esmée nous fait du pop-corn, allez, c'est soirée ciné, reste !_

_-Je ne veux pas déranger._ Lança-t-elle tout à trac.

-_Tu ne déranges pas, hein Edward ?_

_-Ah non, pas du tout, au contraire, j'aimerais bien que tu restes. _

_-Non, merci,_ enchaina Bella, _mon père va s'inquiéter, je dois rentrer. _

_-Je vais dire à Esmée d'appeler le chef pour lui dire que tu passes la soirée ici ! Allez Bella, on va bien s'amuser. _

Bella ne savait plus où se mettre. Bien sûr elle avait envie de rester parce qu'Alice était vraiment adorable et elle ne se sentait plus aussi mal à l'aise avec Edward mais elle ne savait vraiment pas comment se comporter avec eux. Elle céda quand même devant la moue suppliante d'Alice Brandon.

_-D'accord_. Finit-elle par dire et Alice sauta dans ses bras secouant tout le petit corps de Bella.

_-Super ! On va être de grandes amies toutes les deux. _

_-Hey salut Bella !_ Envoya Rosalie Hale qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'Edward flanquée de son joueur de foot. Bella vira, une fois de plus, au rouge mais le bras d'Alice autour de ses épaules était rassurant. Rosalie lui fit la bise en lui lançant sincèrement :

-_Contente de te voir ici, Emmet ? Tu connais Isabella ? _

_-La fille du chef Swan ? _

_-C'est ça, ma nouvelle meilleure copine !_ Coupa Alice en resserrant son bras autour du cou de Bella. Masen se pencha pour faire la bise à Bella et elle était vraiment troublée. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il était si grand. Elle le voyait toujours de loin alors le choc était d'autant plus grand qu'il s'était pratiquement collé à elle pour lui faire la bise.

-_Je vais chercher le pop-corn,_ lança Edward en quittant la pièce tout sourire. Il était satisfait de voir que ses copines jouaient le jeu et, de toute façon, il savait qu'une fois que Bella serait à l'aise, ses deux copines l'adoreraient. Parce qu'il avait vu le changement, en trois heures de temps, il avait vu la timidité de Bella face à lui s'envoler petit à petit et il espérait qu'il en serait de même avec le reste de la bande. Si elle trainait avec eux, elle aurait plus de chance que Jacob la remarque qu'en croupissant avec Newton.

A l'étage, Alice entrainait Bella sur le canapé et lui demandait, en montrant les boitiers, quel film elle préférait. Bella n'osa pas lui dire qu'elle avait déjà vu deux fois _la vengeance dans la peau_, que _Blade_ ne l'avait pas passionné et que _Ong bak _ne lui disait absolument rien et le synopsis n'était vraiment pas tentant. Elle finit par désigner _la vengeance dans la peau_ et Rosalie fut d'accord avec elle. Jasper râla, il en avait visiblement assez des films avec Matt Damon.

Quand Edward revint armé du grand saladier, il fut soulagé de voir que tout tournait rond autour de sa table basse. Bella semblait à l'aise, sa présence ne traumatisait pas ses potes et ses copines semblaient bien s'occuper d'elle. Il prit place après avoir allumé le home cinéma et le blu-ray. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient plongés dans le noir et riaient aux commentaires d'Emmet et de Jasper qui ne cessaient de se moquer.

Ils regardèrent ensuite _Ong Back_ et Bella finit par prononcer sa première phrase de la soirée.

_-Ce film est vraiment naze_ ! Elle imita ensuite la voix ridiculement aigüe de l'acteur _« j'irai chercher la tête d'ong bak et je la rapporterai !»_ tout le monde éclata de rire tellement elle imitait bien l'accent coréen. Et Alice mit plusieurs minutes à reprendre son souffle. Emmet aussi n'en pouvait plus de pouffer et, quand la conversation reprit son cours, ils parlaient tous avec l'accent asiatique, Bella y compris.

Elle se lâchait, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais enfin elle se lâchait. Elle riait et ça lui faisait du bien au plus profond d'elle. Elle avait envie de pleurer tellement ça faisait du bien. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de son dernier fou-rire alors celui-là, elle en profitait. Edward regardait dans sa direction et, quand la luminosité de l'écran plat était suffisamment forte, il pouvait deviner les traits joyeux de Bella. Cela lui fit vraiment plaisir de voir qu'elle était acceptée. Il le sentait, Bella venait de faire sa place parmi eux avec ses remarques acides et son humour décalé. Encore une chose qu'il aimait chez elle.

La soirée se termina entre fou-rire et bonne humeur, si bien que Bella ne voulait plus partir. Quand ils se retrouvèrent au rez-de-chaussée, ils durent chuchoter pour ne pas réveiller les parents d'Edward mais ils étaient encore tous un peu euphoriques et les pouffements étouffés rendaient leurs efforts pour être discrets complètement inutiles. Et le fou-rire était reparti de plus belle. Une fois sur le parvis de la maison des Cullen, c'est Rosalie qui attrapa Bella par le cou et qui lui colla un gros bisou sur la joue.

_-Bella, tu viens avec nous mercredi soir, on va trainer à Port Angeles, aucune excuse ne sera tolérée. _

_-D'accord. _Rit-elle se sentant tellement bien parmi eux qu'elle n'envisagea même pas de refuser. Edward lança un clin d'œil entendu à Rosalie qui échappa totalement à Bella. Ils se saluèrent chaleureusement et chacun prit la route du centre.

Bella rentra discrètement dans la maison, mais Charly ne dormait pas. Il était de très bonne humeur et Bella, toujours dans la vague joyeuse de cette soirée, lui raconta ce qu'elle avait fait. Charly regarda sa fille monter dans l'escalier en soupirant, soulagé qu'elle ait enfin trouvé quelques amis.

Le lendemain, Bella était un peu inquiète en se rendant à Forks High, elle ne savait pas comment elle devait se comporter devant Edward et ses amis. Est-ce qu'ils lui adresseraient la parole ? Ou est-ce qu'elle redevenait la nouvelle étrange qui ne parle pas. Edward espérait que non, qu'elle faisait partie du groupe et il ne fut pas déçu quand il vit Emmet dans le couloir principal qui parlait à la brunette près des casiers.

-_Salut la compagnie,_ lança-t-il joyeux en tapant sur l'épaule de son pote. Il en profita pour faire un grand sourire à Bella, ce qui la rassura par rapport aux idées qu'elle s'était faite. _Alors bien rentrée ?_ Rosalie et Alice arrivèrent en même temps et Bella se retrouva prise dans une conversation sur la soirée de la veille. Elle gagna la salle d'histoire en même temps que les deux filles et Alice lui déballa le programme de la soirée entre filles dumercredi.

Loren Mallory interrompit leur conversation alors qu'elles étaient installées à leurs tables respectives, Bella étant naturellement tournée vers les deux tables de derrière. Elle se retourna immédiatement et fit comme si elle n'était pas en train de leur parler. Elle détestait vraiment cette fille qui se moquait souvent d'elle. Elle ne savait d'ailleurs même pas pourquoi mais elle avait plusieurs pistes. D'une part, elle était la fille du shérif et quand on est ado et que notre but est de transgresser toutes les lois possibles et inimaginables juste pour se sentir vivant, avoir la fille du chef dans le coin, c'est pas cool. Ensuite, Bella pensait qu'il y avait probablement une petite jalousie du fait qu'elle excellait dans toutes les matières mais cette supposition ne tenait pas la route car les études étaient visiblement le cadet des soucis de Loren. Restait ensuite le fait qu'elle soit la nouvelle et dans les campagnes, c'est bien connu, tout ce qui vient de l'extérieur fait peur. Alors voilà, partant de ce constat Bella savait qu'elle ne serait jamais acceptée dans cette bourgade où tous se connaissaient depuis l'enfance.

Les choses commençaient à changer se surprit-elle à penser. En effet, Rosalie et Alice semblaient vouloir tisser des liens avec elle mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Depuis qu'elle donnait des cours à Edward, les deux filles semblaient avoir changé, alors elle se mit à imaginer tout un tas de scénarii. Peut-être qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient missionnées par Jessica, elle-même missionnée par Victoria pour la surveiller et faire en sorte qu'elle ne s'approche pas trop de Cullen. Cela la fit sourire, elle lisait trop de romans.

Le cours commença et Bella se concentra sur ce qu'elle avait à faire, c'est-à-dire noter et enregistrer un maximum d'informations. Et la journée se déroula ainsi, sauf en maths où elle réalisa son interrogation en moins de trente minutes.

Edward assis au fond de la salle avait les mains moites et regardait les boucles de Bella au premier rang en essayant de se souvenir de cette formule qu'elle lui avait expliquée dix fois. Jusqu'ici tout allait bien et il avait fallu que ça lui sorte de la tête. Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui faire signe et qu'elle tourne la tête pour pouvoir trouver dans son regard la solution. Mais elle écrivait, penchée sur sa feuille, parfaitement concentrée.

Il passa à l'exercice suivant, pensant que ça reviendrait peut-être, plus tard. Il réussit le dernier exercice mais le troisième lui posait toujours problème. Un raclement de chaise lui fit lever la tête et il vit Bella debout dans l'allée. Il mata son cul rapidement, ne voyant rien de plus qu'un morceau de tissu ample. Puis, lorsqu'elle posa sa copie sur le bureau, elle tourna la tête vers lui. Elle l'interrogeait du regard et il se noya sous son intensité. Il ne savait pas comment lui répondre, alors il se pinça les lèvres et secoua légèrement la tête. Elle fronça les sourcils comprenant qu'il calait et ça l'embêtait, alors elle fit un petit signe en remontant son poing avec l'air de dire laisse pas tomber, tu peux le faire enfin, c'est comme ça qu'il l'interpréta et il revit ses lèvres bouger quand elle était tout près de lui dans sa chambre. Ses jolies lèvres lui soufflait la formule Si Ln de x est strictement croissante sur 0-+l'infini alors Ln est une bijection de IR sur IR.

_-Alléluia Sainte Mère !_ Lança-t-il à voix haute. Et tout le monde pouffa en regardant Cullen, l'illuminé du jour. Bella sourit et quitta la pièce. Quinze minutes plus tard, il avait bouclé l'exercice et se relisait. Comme Bellale lui avait suggéré, il souligna les numéros d'exercice proprement et, après avoir refait tous les calculs, il alla déposer sa copie fièrement sur le bureau. Il avait envie de tirer la langue à la mère Johnson mais il s'abstint.

La première chose qu'il fit fut de chercher Bella, mais le couloir était pratiquement désert et il interpela la première personne qui lui tomba sur la main :

_-Hé Daren t'as pas vu Bella ?_

_-Qui ça ?_ Répondit le grand blond en levant la tête.

_-Swan ! Isabella Swan ! _

_-Je ne sais pas qui c'est,_ sourit-il bêtement en scrutant Cullen qui passait pour un fou furieux à cet instant précis.

_-La fille du shérif, la nouvelle !_

_-Ah d'accord !_ Il ressemblait à l'illuminé du jour numéro deux. _Elle est partie vers le gymnase_. Il montra le bout du couloir inutilement car Edward savait parfaitement où se trouvait le fameux gymnase. Il partit en trottinant sans demander son reste.

Bella était tranquillement installée dans les gradins parfaitement déserts et relisait pour la douzième fois _Guerre et paix_. A cette heure-là, elle savait qu'elle serait tranquille ici car plus qu'aucun cours n'avait lieu et personne ne squattait le gymnase, même quand il pleuvait. Mais le silence de l'immense pièce fut brisé par le fracas de la porte coupe-feu et elle sursauta. Elle leva la tête, fâchée d'être dérangée mais, quand elle vit Edward courir vers elle, elle se radoucit immédiatement.

_-Hé Bella !_ Cria-t-il en grimpant quatre à quatre les marches. Elle lui offrit un sourire aussi grand que celui qu'il arborait. Il passa rapidement devant la rangée de chaises et, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, il la prit dans ses bras.

_-J'ai réussi Bella, j'ai réussi,_ claironna-t-il en la relâchant.

-_Tant mieux_, fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Sans se demander s'il la dérangeait ou pas, il enjamba le siège qui les séparait et se vautra à moitié sur elle en lui mettant son brouillon sous le nez. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il avait recopié tous ses résultats pour qu'ils puissent les comparer. Elle fit rapidement le tour de ses chiffres et elle jubila intérieurement.

_-J'ai trouvé la même chose il me semble_. Soupira-t-elle en essayant de se remémorer ce qu'elle avait calculé.

_-Oh putain trop cool !_ Hurla-t-il et Bella recula un peu. Il venait de lui exploser l'oreille.

_-C'est bien Edward_, le félicita-t-elle.

_-Tout ça c'est grâce à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir ? Je t'offre le restau ! Pour te remercier ! _

C'était sorti tout seul, il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait fêter ça avec elle. Alors il insista.

_- Aller s'il te plaît, dis oui, dis oui ! _

_-D'accord, si ça te fait plaisir. _

-_Je passe te prendre à 19h. A ce soir._ Il posa un baiser sur sa joue et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Bella resta un long moment à fixer la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir en sautillant. Dans quel monde parallèle était-elle arrivée ? Edward Cullen venait de l'inviter au restau ? Elle n'avait pas rêvé ? Et elle avait dit oui ? Un truc clochait, elle ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose d'étrange était en train de se passer. La sonnerie de 16h retentit et elle se rendit compte qu'elle était bien loin de sa salle d'histoire. Elle dut courir pour ne pas être en retard.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Pendant la moitié du cours, Bella essaya de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé dans le gymnase et pendant toute l'autre moitié, comment allait-elle faire pour se convaincre d'y aller ? Elle n'imaginait pas un rencard avec Edward, non, il avait juste envie de la remercier, mais, pour elle, ça avait l'air d'un rendez-vous et ça l'embêtait parce qu'elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon et elle n'aurait pas imaginé que sa première fois soit pour un remerciement de cours de maths. Ben oui, dit comme ça, ça craignait à mort !

Sur le chemin de la maison, elle décida de ne pas se prendre la tête et de voir ça comme un entrainement pour le jour où elle aurait son premier vrai rendez-vous. Alors, après avoir annoncé à Charly qu'elle sortait, elle fit les choses bien. Elle se doucha et lava ses cheveux. Elle entortilla quelques bigoudis dans ses mèches pour accentuer l'ondulation naturelle de ses anglaises. Elle fit un masque exfoliant et appliqua précautionneusement une crème hydratante qui protègerait sa peau du fond de teint qu'elle projetait de mettre plus tard.

Elle resta un long moment devant son placard et après moultes tergiversations de son esprit qu'elle jugeait malade, elle opta pour un jean moulant, le seul qu'elle avait en réalité et un petit pull beige, col en V assez près du corps. Rien d'extravagant mais elle ne pouvait pas aller diner dehors avec ses vieux pantalons baggy.

Elle mit un petit moment avant de retrouver la paire de bottines que sa mère l'obligeait à porter parfois quand ils sortaient en famille, le soir, à Phœnix. Elle n'avait même pas le souvenir de les avoir amenées mais elles étaient bien là dans le fin fond de son placard et au moins avec ça, elle ferait habillée.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et hésita à nouveau longuement avant de se maquiller ou non. Après tout Edward n'en aurait rien à cirer qu'elle porte du fard à paupière ou pas. Mais elle voulait être jolie parce que c'était son premier pseudo rendez-vous et elle voulait faire un effort. Elle sortit un crayon khôl noir et dessina un trait fin sous ses cils qu'elle allongea ensuite avec du mascara. Discret, on ne pouvait pas faire moins. Elle prit un rouge à lèvres chocolat et s'appliqua à colorer ses lèvres. Elle venait de prendre dix ans et, quand elle lâcha ses cheveux, elle ressemblait vraiment à une femme. Elle en fut satisfaite. Elle espérait juste qu'Edward ne voit pas dans cette préparation une opération de séduction. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il soit possible qu'il s'intéresse à elle mais l'inverse l'était. Et elle ne voulait pas qu'Edward pense qu'elle en pinçait pour lui, non, elle ne voulait pas car ça la mettrait mal à l'aise et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque qu'il profite d'elle. Elle soupira fortement, elle était gravement atteinte.

Quand elle descendit les marches, son père, vautré dans le canapé, resta bouche bée un petit moment avant de siffler.

_-Wow ma fille !_ S'exclama-t-il en se levant. Il attrapa sa main et la fit tourner sur elle-même. Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir et de rire comme une bécasse.

_-C'est bon de voir une fille à la maison._ Ajouta Charly sapant complètement la bonne humeur de Bella.

_-Sympa ! D'habitude j'ai l'air d'un sac ? _

_-Oui,_ répondit-t-il honnêtement et Bella se sentit blessée.

_-Bien, désormais je mettrais des mini-jupes et du maquillage à outrance ! _

Charly ne comprit pas la réaction exagérée de sa fille et Bella elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle le prenait si mal. Il avait raison, dans le fond, elle ne faisait aucun effort.

_-Il y a deux poids deux mesures Bella_ ! Tenta-t-il en se rasseyant_, tu peux être très féminine sans avoir l'air d'une garce. Ce soir, tu es très simplement habillée et ça suffit à te sublimer. Tu es très belle ma puce et tu n'as rien de vulgaire. C'est comme ça que j'aime te voir et pas cachée dans tes pulls XXL._

_-J'y penserai,_ soupira-t-elle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil face à son père.

_-A quelle heure arrive ton chevalier ? _

_-C'est pas mon chevalier papa, c'est juste un ami. 19h. _

_-Il t'emmène diner quand même. _

_-Pour me remercier de lui donner des cours. _

_-C'est quand même un rendez-vous !_

_-Oh ! C'est bon ! Tu m'horripiles ! Je vais l'attendre dehors. _

Sans un regard de plus vers son père qui, selon elle, ne comprenait vraiment rien à rien, elle tourna les talons, attrapa sa veste et sortit sur le perron en l'enfilant. Elle descendit les quelques marches et arpenta le trottoir devant chez elle.

A l'autre bout de la ville Edward était au téléphone avec Victoria et lui expliquait qu'il ne pouvait pas passer ce soir parce qu'il emmenait Bella au restaurant pour la remercier pour ses cours. La rousse fulminait et Edward s'en moquait complètement. Il avait eu une bonne journée et cette pétasse n'allait pas tout gâcher. Sans vraiment écouter les hurlements de la fille, il attrapa son eau de toilette et en vaporisa sur le col de sa chemise. Il enfila sa veste en cuir, lissa le bas de sa chemise et descendit en trombe parce qu'il était en retard. Dans le combiné, Victoria hurlait toujours et il marmonnait des _ouais_ inaudibles parfaitement agaçants pour la fille.

_-Je vais raccrocher, je dois conduire à demain Vicky_. Sans se formaliser d'avantage, il posa le téléphone dans le support prévu à cet effet et envoya un nouvel appel sur le portable de Bella. Au bout de deux tonalités, sa voix emplit l'habitacle par les enceintes. Il alluma ses feux de route, mit sa ceinture et démarra rapidement.

_-Oui Allo ? _

_-Bella, c'est Edward, je pars de chez moi, t'es prête ? _

_-Je t'attends depuis dix minutes._

_- Ah ouais, quand même ! Désolé ma nana ne voulait pas me lâcher. Je suis là dans cinq minutes._

_-OK. _

Elle raccrocha immédiatement et Edward se sentit con de la faire poiroter et minable de reporter la faute sur Victoria. Quand il prit la contre-allée qui menait à la maison du shérif, il comprit pourquoi elle était en colère. Il faisait super froid et elle l'attendait sur le trottoir. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant cette attention, il avait pensé à la façon dont il serait embarrassé devant le shérif quand il viendrait chercher sa fille. Même si ce n'était pas un rencard, ça y ressemblait fortement et Edward ne voulait pas être considéré comme le futur gendre du Chef. Bella était prévenante, elle lui évitait une situation ambigüe.

_-Salut, salut !_ Lança-t-il alors qu'elle montait dans sa voiture suivie de son parfum qu'il aimait bien. Comme il faisait avec tout le monde, il détailla sa tenue mais La faible lueur du plafonnier ne lui permit pas de distinguer grand-chose.

_-Salut, ça va_ ? Demanda-t-elle en claquant des dents.

_-Ca va merci,_ il monta immédiatement le chauffage et s'excusa.

-_Pardon d'être en retard._

Elle haussa les épaules. Elle s'en fichait qu'il soit en retard, elle était juste congelée. Il remit le contact et prit la direction du centre. Il essaya d'étouffer la tension qui avait pris possession de son corps quand elle avait ignoré ses excuses. Il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il s'excusait et elle aurait pu au moins en prendre note.

Bella se détendit au bout de quelques minutes. Edward conduisait bien et elle avait un peu plus chaud. Il se gara devant la pizzeria du centre et Bella descendit sans l'attendre. Il la rejoignit sur le trottoir et cette fois il put voir comment elle était habillée et ça n'était pas du tout Bella. Elle portait des petites chaussures à talons et un jean slim. Il voulut faire une blague vaseuse dans le genre _mais qu'avez-vous fait de Bella Swan ?_ mais il se ravisa, jugeant qu'elle n'apprécierait pas. Il se contenta de noter mentalement l'effort qu'elle avait fait pour leur sortie.

_-T'es très jolie_ souligna-t-il finalement. D'une part, il le pensait et d'autre part, il imaginait qu'en la complimentant, elle se sentirait plus à l'aise dans ce genre de tenue et s'habillerait plus souvent comme ça, ce qui plairait à Jake, il n'en doutait pas une seconde.

Il lui tint la porte pour entrer et Bella toujours sous le choc du compliment ne pensa même pas à lui dire merci et entra dans l'établissement comme un pantin qui aurait pris un bon coup de soleil sur le visage. Son sang ne quittait plus ses joues et elle se maudissait. Il avait juste remarqué le changement, pas de quoi en faire un plat mais quand même, un des plus beaux mecs du lycée qui dit que tu es très jolie, ça laisse pantoise.

Bella connaissait bien cet endroit, elle y venait pratiquement toutes les semaines manger avec son père. Ils prenaient une pizza pour deux et la grignotaient au bar, alors que tous les gens de la ville le saluaient et discutaient avec lui, pendant qu'elle regardait la petite télé dans l'angle.

La serveuse offrit un sourire chaleureux à Bella qu'elle avait vu grandir au fur et à mesure de ses séjours qu'elle faisait pendant les vacances chez son père. Elle les guida jusqu'à une petite table dans le fond. Bella ôta son manteau, Edward loucha immédiatement sur ses seins moulés dans son petit pull marron clair. Putain ! Mieux que ceux de Mallory se dit-il en se laissant tomber sur la banquette. Pas trop gros, pas trop petits, parfaitement ronds, bien hauts. Il eut envie de se lécher les lèvres, putain de pervers se maudit-il. Il observa Bella se glisser le long de la table et, quand elle releva son visage vers lui, il fut surpris de voir qu'elle s'était maquillée aussi. Et la deuxième illumination de la journée, bordel ce qu'elle était belle !

_-Bella t'es vraiment trop canon_ ! Lâcha-t-il spontanément. Elle écarquilla les yeux ne comprenant vraiment pas le sens de ses paroles ni ce qu'elles venaient faire là.

_-T'es une bombe atomique_ ajouta-t-il tout fier de lui. _Je te sors tous les samedis si tu viens toujours comme ça_. Continua-t-il sans se défaire de son sourire.

Non mais quel con, pensa-t-elle délaissant la surprise pour un sentiment d'amertume. Alors ça ne tenait qu'à ça, un petit décolleté et du mascara. Les mecs ! Et chez certains, ça ne s'arrange même pas à l'âge adulte !

-_Je crois que je viens de m'asseoir face au mec le plus superficiel de Forks_. Ses mots sortirent sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir et Edward se figea. Il ne comprenait pas du tout la réaction de Bella. Il venait de la complimenter, ce qui était plutôt rare venant de lui et elle le rembarrait.

-_Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ?_ S'énerva-t-il. _Je te dis que t'es belle et tu me remballes._

-_J'en sais rien. J'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me complimente, d'une, je n'aime pas ça et de deux, je trouve ça débile. Je suis exactement la même personne. J'essaye de suivre ton raisonnement et, si je ne mets pas un peu de maquillage et des talons, je ne suis pas intéressante pour sortir. Ça m'énerve les gens qui ne voient que par l'apparence !_

Edward s'enfonça dans le cuir de la banquette, prenant, sans en avoir conscience, du recul face au regard froid et énervé de Bella.

-_Oh le sale caractère ! Non Bella, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser, ça ne tient pas qu'à ça mais l'apparence est la première chose qu'on voit chez les gens et c'est ce qui nous pousse à faire le premier pas vers eux ou pas._ Lui aussi était énervé, il n'aimait pas qu'on le stigmatise_. Je déteste les femmes qui croient pouvoir se permettre d'être laides parce qu'elles sont intelligentes. _

-_Ah ! Que de volumes n'écrirait-on point si l'on voulait dénoncer les ravages causés par la connerie absolue, tu veux citer Vian, on va s'amuser un moment_.

Edward resta scotché, elle venait de le moucher. C'était inédit pour lui, jamais une fille ne l'avait séché à ce point et cela ne fit qu'augmenter le respect qu'il avait pour elle. Car il respectait Bella, parce qu'elle n'était pas pervertie comme toutes ces salopes avec qui il s'amusait, parce qu'elle était intelligente et cultivée, parce qu'elle ne se résumait pas à un tour de poitrine généreux et parce qu'elle n'avait pas de gêne à l'envoyer sur les roses. Il se redressa et posa ses coudes sur la table approchant son visage d'elle ce qui la fit reculer de quelques centimètres.

_-D'accord, ok, on met carte sur table Bella. T'es une fille que j'apprécie, que je respecte. Maintenant quand je te dis que tu es jolie, c'est juste une constatation, pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire. Tu n'aimes pas les compliments, ok j'en ferais plus. Mais sache, et ça c'est pour l'hémisphère de ton cerveau qui héberge ton côté féministe, que même si je complimente ton physique et ton look, je ne te limite pas qu'à ça. Je sais que tu es intelligente et cultivée. _

_-Tu m'en vois ravie. _

_-Oh merde ! Bella ne te braque pas putain !_

_-Tu n'es pas obligé d'être vulgaire ! _

_-Ca, c'est mon problème !_

_-Oui, mais c'est à moi que tu t'adresses ! _

Les nerfs de Bella étaient sur le point d'exploser. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle réagissait aussi violement aux propos d'Edward. Il avait juste remarqué le fait qu'elle était plus jolie que d'habitude et, même si c'était maladroit de lui dire ainsi, il pensait juste qu'elle devrait faire ça plus souvent, que ça lui allait très bien. Elle sentit les larmes monter parce qu'elle se trouvait ridicule. Elle s'humiliait devant Edward Cullen et elle se détestait pour ça.

_-Bella ? On devait passer une bonne soirée. _

Edward s'était immédiatement radouci car il voyait les larmes perler aux coins des yeux de Bella et qu'elle soit hyperémotive ne le surprit pas. La plupart des gens sociaux-phobiques le sont. Putain de manuel de psychologie à la con pesta-t-il intérieurement, notant mentalement de changer ses lectures ou au moins de ne pas faire de rapprochement avec les gens qui l'entourent.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle pleure, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Il lui avait certainement fait peur. Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir l'air très menaçant quand il s'énervait. Mais de là à la faire pleurer. Il attrapa sa petite main qui trainait sur la table et constata que son petit poing était tout contracté. Il caressa le dessus avec ses pouces dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant.

_-Excuse-moi Bella, je ne voulais pas de te faire de la peine et encore moins te crier dessus. _

_-C'est moi, je suis désolée, je suis une vraie cocotte-minute et, visiblement, tu as trouvé comment me faire bouillir._ Elle retira sa main de la sienne pour la passer sur son visage. Elle inspira profondément quand il répondit.

_-Désolé, ce n'était pas le but._

_-Je sais, je… je suis …_ elle ne trouvait pas ses mots, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle était la reine des connes mais elle ne lui apprendrait rien.

_-On oublie ?_ Demanda-t-il tout à trac, espérant toujours avoir une bonne soirée avec elle.

_-D'accord mais plus de compliment. _

_-Ça marche._

Il lui offrit un grand sourire qu'elle lui rendit et cela laissa leur dispute derrière eux.

_-Tu m'as séché quand même ! Tu connais Vian ! _

_-Toi aussi visiblement. _

Elle rit mais n'ajouta rien.

La serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes et même si l'atmosphère s'était détendue, il restait une certaine tension entre eux. Ils continuèrent à discuter, la conversation s'orientant surtout sur le devoir de maths. Bella évitait le regard d'Edward car elle n'arrivait pas à passer au-dessus de son coup de folie et lui prenait garde à tout ce qu'il disait pour ne pas qu'elle explose à nouveau.

Il la questionna sur son passé et fut surpris d'apprendre qu'elle venait de Phœnix mais qu'elle connaissait déjà bien Forks avant d'arriver puisqu'elle était née ici. Elle était persuadée que toute la ville connaissait sa vie, son œuvre, puisque son père était aussi connu que le loup blanc et quand elle le lui fit remarquer, il lui répondit qu'il ne faisait pas partie des commères du Lycée et que, la plupart du temps, ça rentrait par une oreille et ça ressortait par l'autre.

Une fois que le passé de Bella fut raconté en long en large et en travers, elle l'interrogea sur le football et sur ses projets d'avenir. Edward lui narra tout ce qu'il projetait de faire dans un avenir proche et lointain. Il se lâchait, Bella l'écoutait vraiment et il aimait ça. Elle, elle aimait la passion qui animait ses beaux yeux verts quand il parlait de la médecine. Elle l'enviait aussi parce qu'elle n'avait aucune idée concrète sur son avenir sur cette planète. Elle ne se voyait nulle part dans dix ans, elle ne voyait pas quel poste elle pourrait occuper ni où ni dans quel domaine et Edward ne pouvait y croire.

Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte Bella et Edward tissèrent un vrai lien d'amitié ce soir-là. Il découvrit une jeune femme vraiment intéressante avec qui il aimait discuter. Vraiment attentive car, même si elle était fermée de prime abord, elle était très ouverte et à l'écoute une fois la barrière de la timidité passée. Elle découvrit un garçon passionné, sûr de lui, déterminé. Et elle aimait ça.

Ils mangeaient leur dessert, toujours dans une discussion animée quand ils furent interrompus par Jacob Black. Edward qui était contre le mur, voyait la salle entière, mais Bella dut se tourner pour voir qui venait de lancer ce _Salut Edward_ ». Le cœur de Bella rata un battement quand elle découvrit le magnifique quater back. Edward ne manqua pas la bouche deson interlocutricerestée entrouverte alors que ses yeux s'agrandissaient. Jacob regarda Bella et bloqua quelques secondes lui aussi. Le footballeur nouvellement arrivé trouva la compagnie d'Edward vraiment charmante. Edward vit là une occasion inespérée de mener à bien son plan.

_-Ca va Jake ? Tu connais Bella ? _

_-Non je ne crois pas,_ il avait toujours ses yeux dans ceux de cette dernièreet elle n'arrivait même pas à respirer normalement. Il était vraiment beau.

_-Elle est à Forks High avec nous. _

_-Ah ouais ?_ Il attrapa une chaise et la retourna avant de se mettre à califourchon dessus, s'approchant en même temps du corps de Bella. Son visage lui était familier et pourtant il n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir déjà vue. _C'est marrant, on est dans un tout petit lycée et j'ai… Oh si ! Isabella Swan, la fille du chef ?_ S'exclama-t-il, content d'arriver à la remettre dans son esprit.

-_Euh oui…_ Rougit Bella se tassant un peu sur la cloison. Il envahissait un peu trop son espace personnel pour le coup.

-_Bah je ne t'aurais pas reconnue, t'es vraiment très jolie ce soir dis-donc_. Il la regarda de haut en bas et Edward qui regardait la scène se mordit la langue. Il espérait un peu secrètement qu'elle lui en colle une mais il savait aussi que pour Bella, ce moment devait être vraiment agréable. Elle leva les yeux vers Edward et il ne sut pas quoi y lire. De la détresse ? Elle était mal, il le sentait mais n'en comprenait pas la raison.

Bella ne savait plus où se mettre, elle ne savait pas quoi dire et le comportement plus qu'entreprenant de Jacob la déstabilisait vraiment. Elle regarda Edward cherchant désespérément de l'aide dans le fond de ses yeux et elle soupira de soulagement quand il comprit qu'il serait judicieux de détourner son attention d'elle.

_-Alors Jake ? Cette nouvelle bécane ? Tu vas l'acheter ? _

_-J'en sais rien, je vais à port Angeles l'essayer ce week-end. Bella ? Ça te dit de venir avec moi ? On pourrait faire plus ample connaissance_. Elle s'étouffa à moitié avec sa salive.

_-Euh je … je… _

Les yeux d'Edward faisaient l'aller-retour entre Bella qui balbutiait et Jacob qui attendait sa réponse.

_-Bella va avec Alice à Seattle ce week-end. _

_-Vous allez faire quoi ?_ Demanda Jacob en plantant à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Bella. Qui n'était plus du tout sur la même planète que les deux mecs assis autour d'elle. Non, elle était dans une autre galaxie, celle où elle se déteste, se maudit et en a assez d'être aussi timide.

-_Oh pas grand-chose, les magasins, sortir, je crois qu'elles n'ont pas vraiment décidé encore_. Répondit à nouveau Edward à sa place.

_-Ah ouais ? Et toi ? Tu fais quoi ? Tu restes avec Victoria ? _

Edward comprit immédiatement ce que lui demandait implicitement Jacob. Il voulait savoir s'il avait pris une option sur la petite brune et si tel était le cas, Jacob passerait son tour. Edward lui avait bien laissé Irina. Ne voulant pas brûler la jolie carte que Bella avait à jouer, Edward rentra dans son jeu.

-_Bien sûr, ouais, je reste avec Victoria._ Jacob fit un sourire entendu à Edward et retourna son attention vers Bella qui avait repris le contrôle de son corps ou presque. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Edward lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

_-Bella ? Tu finis ton dessert_ _?_ Edward désigna sa coupe de glace vanille à moitié mangée et Bella suivit des yeux la direction de son doigt. Elle découvrit qu'il y avait une glace devant-elle. Elle n'avait même pas le souvenir de l'avoir commandée ou mangée. Mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait vraiment plus faim, là tout de suite.

_-Euh non, je ne crois pas_. Edward voulant toujours détourner son attention le temps qu'elle se reprenne continua :

_-Je peux ? _

_-Oui bien sûr, tiens,_ elle poussa la coupe vers lui et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il la regarda avec un sourire en coin. Elle comprit qu'il était en train de l'aider mais elle sut aussi, à ce moment-là qu'il ne pourrait pas tout faire et qu'elle allait bientôt passer pour une conne finie.

_-Merci. Alors Jake tu ne m'as pas dit, qu'est-ce que tu fais à trainer par ici à _… Edward regarda sa montre. _22H00 waouh Bella ! Moi, faut que je rentre, il est super tard !_

Les yeux de Bella quittèrent le profil parfait de Jacob et prise d'une panique qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, elle dévisagea Edward. Il n'allait pas la laisser seule ici avec lui ? Si ? Il lut la terreur dans son regard et comprit qu'elle n'était vraiment pas prête.

_-Tu veux que je te ramène ? _

Elle hocha la tête avec véhémence. Edward se leva délaissant le dessert vanillé qui ne lui faisait pas réellement envie.

_-Je peux te raccompagner Bella si tu veux rester un peu ici._ Lança Jacob en se levant.

_-Euh non merci, je dois rentrer, mon père va s'inquiéter_. Elle se gifla mentalement en se levant précipitamment. Mon père va s'inquiéter non mais quelle conne ! T'avais pas plus naze comme excuse.

_-Ok bah, on se voit au bahut demain de toute façon. _

_-Bien sûr._ Sourit-elle en enfilant sa veste noire qui devait contraster parfaitement avec le rouge écarlate de ses joues.

_-A plus mec !_ Edward hocha la tête et Jacob retourna vers le comptoir ou une pizza l'attendait.

_-Hé Bella attends-moi !_ Couina Edward en suivant la brune qui s'éloignait déjà vers la sortie comme si elle avait le diable aux trousses. Pourtant, la seule chose qui se passait dans son dos c'était le regard de Jacob qui appréciait le mouvement de son cul sublime, mais ça, elle n'en savait rien. Bella se stoppa et Edward lui fit signe, il allait payer. Elle se colla une nouvelle gifle mentale en constatant qu'elle allait partir sans régler.

-_Ah ouais désolée._ Elle se rapprocha du bar et leurs yeux se croisèrent à nouveau.

_-Ça va ?_ Demanda Edward en constatant qu'elle était blanche comme un linge.

_-Ouais._ Souffla-t-elle sans crédibilité aucune.

-_29$60 s'il vous plaît_. Lança la serveuse derrière la caisse-enregistreuse.

_-Garde la monnaie Janis_. Edward déposa trois billets sur le comptoir et emboita le pas à Bella.

Une fois sur le trottoir, il laissa éclater sa joie.

_-Ah là, là ! Bella ! T'as tapé dans l'œil de Jacob Black !_ Il lui ouvrit la portière et elle se laissa tomber dans l'habitacle. Il ne comprit pas du tout son absence de réaction.

_-Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ?_ Demanda-t-il en se glissant derrière le volant.

_-Non, j'ai été ridicule._ Couina-t-elle en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

_-Bah, c'est vrai que tu n'as pas été très prolixe mais tu sais quoi ? Tu vas le revoir alors pas de panique. _

A ces mots Bella se mit à paniquer justement. Elle allait le revoir et s'il venait lui parler et qu'Edward n'était pas là ? Elle se sentit vraiment mal à l'idée de s'humilier une fois de plus.

_-Hé Bella ? Ça va, c'est bon, tranquille, c'est qu'un mec ! Ne te mets pas dans des états pareils_. Cette fois, elle se sentait plus bas que terre, pourquoi pleurait-elle exactement ? Et devant Edward en plus ?

_-Bella ? Dis-moi ce qui se passe_. Ajouta-t-il doucement voyant qu'elle ne lui répondait pas.

_-Je suis trop nulle,_ finit-elle par craquer.

_-Pourquoi ? Non. T'es juste super timide Bella, ce n'est pas grave._ Il essayait de trouver des mots réconfortants, il ne pensait pas que ça pouvait ronger à ce point une personne.

_-Super, j'ai tapé ans l'œil de Jacob, ouais,_ pinça-t-elle amère_. Mais je ne suis pas foutue d'aligner deux mots face à lui. _

_-Parce qu' il t' impressionne mais, tu sais, ce n'est pas un demi-dieu.C' est une personne normale comme toi et moi, faut pas paniquer. _

_-C'est facile à dire pour toi Edward, tu sors avec plein de filles. Tu dois te faire draguer tout le temps. Moi quand un mec me dit que je suis jolie, j'ai l'impression qu'il se fout de ma gueule._ Edward se demandait ce qui avait bien pu causer ce manque de confiance en elle et il se demandait si un mec ne lui avait pas vilainement brisé le cœur pour qu'elle en arriveà se dénigrer ainsi.

_-Bella, ça remonte à quand la dernière fois que tu es sortie avec un mec ? _

_-Quoi ?_ Elle remonta ses yeux rougis vers lui et cela lui fit de la peine. Il voulait l'aider. Il n'aimait pas qu'elle se mette dans un tel état parce qu'elle avait juste un peu bafouillé face à Black. Et de toute façon, Black était un crétin, il n'en valait pas la peine.

-_Le dernier mec avec qui tu es sortie, ça s'est mal passé ?_

Un sanglot se bloqua dans sa gorge et il comprit qu'en fait, elle n'était probablement jamais sortie avec un mec. Ce qui expliquerait sa réaction surdimensionnée. Il devait en avoir le cœur le net, alors il lui posa la question de but en blanc, doutant qu'elle lui réponde.

_-Tu n'es jamais sortie avec un mec ? _

Elle secoua la tête négativement en se remettant à sangloter de plus belle. Il attrapa son épaule et la tira vers lui. Il la prit dans ses bras et tenta de la réconforter. Ça lui faisait mal de la voir comme ça. Il était généralement assez indifférent face aux problèmes des gens, surtout des adolescents mais Bella, elle, était trop adorable pour être triste et il l'aimait bien, elle le touchait. Bien plus qu'il ne pouvait l'admettre.

-_Hey Bella, chut… c'est pas grave, ce n'est pas trop tard. Bella, regarde-moi !_ Il la repoussa un peu et, d'un même mouvement, il attrapa son menton pour relever son visage vers lui. Ses yeux remplis de larmes lui firent l'effet d'une lame. Il voulait l'aider, non, il devait l'aider car tant qu'elle serait triste, il se sentirait mal, il le savait.

_-Bella, on va trouver un moyen pour battre ta timidité ok ? Je vais t'aider hein, tu es d'accord? _

_-Je suis un cas désespéré Edward. Tu as raison, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi. _

_-Et bien, on va tenter de le faire tourner carré. Bella, tu veux sortir avec Jacob Black ? _

_-Il est avec Irina. _

_-Non, non rectification, il saute Irina. Est-ce que tu veux avoir un rencard avec Black ? _

_-Pas tant qu'il sera avec Irina. _

_-Mais il te plaît ou pas ?_ Reprit Edward avec un ton un peu plus autoritaire.

_-Ouais._ Couina-t-elle.

_-Ok alors on va prendre un peu de temps. Tu sortiras avec Jacob Black en toute sérénité. Tu me fais confiance ou pas ? _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?_

_-Te donner confiance en toi jolie poupée ! Tu vas voir c'est easy ! Allez ? Je te ramène ? _

_-D'accord._ Bella renifla une bonne partie du trajet et quand Edward s'arrêta devant la maison du chef, elle était calmée.

_-Ca va aller ?_ Demanda-t-il sincèrement inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête et se tourna vers lui.

_-Merci pour la soirée, c'était bien malgré tout. _

_-Il y en aura d'autres et des mieux, je te le promets_. Il lança un clin d'œil et elle fit enfin un sourire.

_-Bonne nuit Edward. _

-_Bonne nuit Bella, à demain._ Elle s'extirpa du véhicule et il l'appela avant qu'elle ne referme la porte.

_-Au fait Bella. _

_-Oui ?_ Elle se pencha dans l'habitacle.

-_Tu as intérêt à te reposer ce soir. La virée avec Alice et Rosalie demain soir, ça va être du sport. _

_-Tu fais bien de me prévenir. _

_-A ton service ma belle. _

Elle claqua la porte et rentra discrètement feignant de ne pas avoir vu la lumière dans le couloir du premier s'éteindre au moment où elle rentrait. Charly espionnait sa propre fille. Elle sourit et grimpa les marches après avoir bouclé la maison.

_-Je suis rentrée papa,_ murmura-t-elle en passant près de la porte de la chambre. Un grognement lui parvint à travers la cloison et elle imagina qu'il faisait semblant d'avoir été réveillé.

Elle soupira d'un air faussement désespéré, elle avait autre chose à penser qu'au comportement singulier de son père. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, laissant tomber ses chaussures en vrac au sol. Dans les secondes qui suivirent, elle se remit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle n'était pas triste, non, elle était terrifiée. Et elle n'avait peur que d'une chose, d'elle-même.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Le lendemain, Edward, assis avec ses copains au self, regardait avec dégoût Jacob Black galocher Irina Denaly. Il pencha un peu la tête et aperçut Bella, assise à la table du fond, face à Mike Newton. Les doigts de Victoria étaient dans ses cheveux et le pied de Tanya sur ses parties intimes. Mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'arrivaient à le distraire. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou trouver ça écœurant. Il pensa ensuite à la soirée de la veille et à quel point Bella l'avait bouleversé. Il avait à peine dormi. Il pencha à nouveau la tête et il vit la peine dans les yeux de la brunette qui observait Black. Ce connard ne méritait même pas un quart de l'attention qu'elle lui portait.

Tanya lui sourit et il constata qu'elle avait beaucoup de bleu sur ses paupières aujourd'hui. Ça lui donnait l'air d'une prostituée de seconde zone. En plus, elle avait le nez de travers? Il l'observa un peu plus en détail et cela plut à la blonde. Elle avait des grandes oreilles et ses cheveux semblaient tellement usés. Il pensa que c'était les décolorations qui les rendaient si ternes. Il pencha une nouvelle fois la tête et compara. Les cheveux de Bella brillaient, ils avaient même de sublimes reflets auburn qui renvoyaient la lumière avec éclat. Elle n'était pas maquillée et, pourtant, sa peau était parfaitement lisse et son teint uniforme. Il tourna la tête vers Victoria et observa ses petits boutons d'acné que le fond de teint dissimulait presque. Il lâcha la rousse du regard, retourna vers la brune et cela l'amusa de constater que Bella était parfaite. Son visage en forme de cœur n'avait rien à envier aux pots de peinture qui l'entouraient. Et il avait pu le voir hier, les formes de son corps étaient scandaleusement bien faites.

Là, tout de suite, il aurait voulu lui foutre une petite jupe, des bottes en cuir et la faire parader en top moulant au milieu de ces salopes pour qu'elles comprennent que la vraie beauté c'était ça et non pas leurs pseudo accessoires vulgos'. Il regarda à nouveau vers la table et quelque chose le frappa. Newton ! Newton, ilavait tout compris lui! Il avait su voir à quel point Bella était belle. A ce moment précis, Edward Cullen se sentait très con. Il était assis avec les quatre nanas les plus populaires du bahut alors que la plus belle et probablement la plus intelligente se coltinait Newton qui était définitivement moins con qu'il en avait l'air. Agacé par les attouchements de ses succubes, il se leva et quitta la table sans un mot sous les regards ahuris de sa dizaine de potes. Il traversa le self et, sans demander l'autorisation,se glissa sur la chaise à côté de Bella. Il n'aimait pas l'idée que Mike drague Bella et il allait le lui faire comprendre.

-_Salut, salut, jolie poupée. Quoi de neuf depuis hier soir_ ? Il vit immédiatement qu'il la mettait mal à l'aise mais il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

_-Ça va, merci et toi ? _

_-Oh Cullen ? Ça te dérange pas de couper notre conversation comme ça ? _

_-Non, ça va. De toute façon, Newton, je suis sûr que tu faisais un monologue_. Bella retint un petit rire et Mike quitta la table, très contrarié. Beaucoup plus facile qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il se tourna vers Bella, son petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

_-Il n'a pas beaucoup d'humour, on dirait. _

_-C'était méchant, _sourit Bella_. _

_-Mais ça t'a fait rire_. Ajouta-t-il en prenant une pose décontractée dans le fond de la chaise. Bella se tourna imperceptiblement vers lui et tenta d'oublier les regards curieux qu'environ cent élèves lui jetaient.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Edward ? _Soupira-t-elle au bout d'un long moment de silence.

-_Rien, je passais dire bonjour et effrayer Miky._

_-D'accord, bah c'est gentil mais est-ce que tu peux retourner avec tes potes maintenant ? Parce que je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des problèmes. _

_-Des problèmes ?_ Bella soupira d'exaspération, il était idiot ou il le faisait exprès ?

_-Edward, je t'aime bien, tu le sais, mais là tout de suite, si ta copine avait des mitraillettes à la place des yeux, je serais déjà morte_. Edward, d'humeur joueuse se tourna vers Victoria et lui fit un sourire ultra bright. La rousse quitta le self passablement énervée.

_-Encore une qui n'a pas d'humour. Bon plus de copine, on peut discuter maintenant ? _

_-Arrête Edward, je t'en prie, ça t'amuse mais moi, quand les cheerleaders vont me tomber dessus, je ne vais pas rigoler. _

_-Allez, on ne fait rien de mal ! On discute, c'est tout. _

_-Ouais, mais elles vont penser que je te drague. _

_-Toi ? T'arrives même pas à aligner deux mots devant un mec qui te plaît._

_-Merci de me le rappeler. _Il n'aurait pas pu être plus maladroit.

_-Oh, allez Bella, je te taquine, tu viens à la maison ce soir ? _

_-Quoi faire ? _Se renfrogna-t-elle.

_-Réviser ! _

_-Tu peux plus te passer de moi._ Ironisa-t-elle.

_-Faut croire que non, alors c'est d'accord ? _

_-Tu veux faire des maths ?_ Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

_-Ouais, un peu, mais on peut réviser autre chose si tu veux, je suis bon en biolo, si ça te dit_. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avec un petit claquement de la bouche. Ce geste avait probablement pour objectif d'être sexy mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. A ce moment là, il lui faisait tout oublier, elle passait un bon moment.

_-On est ensemble en Biolo Edward ! Je sais que tu es bon, je copie sur toi !_ Déconna-t-elle.

_-Quoi ?_ S'exclama-t-il outré. _Isabella Swan ? Vous trichez !_

_-Bien sûr. _

_-Oh merde, le mythe s'effondre_. Edward posa la main sur son cœur et leva le bras dramatiquement. _Bella, tu viens de tuer toute l'admiration que j'avais pour toi. Bientôt, tu vas me dire que tu fumes des joints en écoutant Nirvana à fond dans ton squat de dépravés. _

_-T'es pas loin de la vérité mais j'aime pas trop Nirvana_. Elle croqua dans sa pomme alors qu'il continuait à faire l'idiot, juste pour le plaisir de la faire rire car il la trouvait trop belle quand elle souriait.

Bella retourna en classe après avoir dit à Edward qu'elle passerait chez lui dès la fin des cours, à 16h, puisqu'après elle devait aller en ville avec Alice. Elle croisa Rosalie devant sa salle qui lui chuchota en passant :

_-A 16h, attends Emmet avant de sortir. _

Elle s'éloigna sans rien dire de plus et Bella resta un peu bête. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rose avait dit ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retourne pour rentrer et percute Lauren Mallory. Cette dernière lui lança un regard de haine qui lui fit froid dans le dos. Ok, visiblement quelque chose ne tournait pas rond à Forks High et l'instinct de préservation de Bella lui soufflait que ça ne sentait pas bon.

Les deux heures de physique-chimie furent assez éprouvantes pour Bella, ce n'était pas une de ses matières de prédilection et Mike l'empêchait de se concentrer. Elle détestait partager sa paillasse avec lui. Il parlait trop. Pourquoi Edward ne venait-il pas l'effrayer maintenant ? Jamais là quand il faut ces hommes !

La cloche résonna et Bella rangea ses affaires lentement. Les mots de Rosalie l'avaient inquiétée pendant toute la durée du cours et, maintenant, elle allait avoir la réponse à ses questionnements. Emmet rentra dans la salle, son sac de sport sur l'épaule.

_-Eh Bella ? Ça va ?_ Il lui fit la bise et l'interrogea immédiatement.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? _

_-Attends de voir dehors,_ sourit-il en passant son bras par-dessus son épaule. Ce geste choqua complètement Bella, ils se connaissaient à peine. Cependant, elle se laissa entrainer sans poser plus de question.

_-Et là, bing, le monstre l'attrape et le dévore d'un coup_ ! Lança-t-il suffisamment fort pour que les cheerleaders qui étaient rassemblées dans le couloir l'entendent.

_-D'accord !_ Lança Bella complètement hagarde. Ne comprenant absolument rien à ce qu'il lui racontait. Il parlait de quoi ? De Jurassic Park ? Et il continuait dans ses délires de bêtes à écailles qui attaquent des humains sans défense dans de grandes effusions de sang. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il la conduisit jusque sur le parking et, une fois que plus personne ne fut à portée d'oreille, il lui lança :

_-T'as vu le comité d'accueil qu'elles t'avaient réservé ? _

-_Oui_, Bella était complètement choquée. _Elles allaient me lyncher ? _

_-Putain oui, tu sais que tu as de la chance que Rose soit une pisseuse et qu'elle soit tout le temps fourrée aux chiottes_. Emmet ne pouvait pas parler de sa copine avec plus d'élégance. _Elle a entendu Vic' lancer ses petits soldats. On t'a évité le pire mais si tu veux mon avis, évite Edward ces prochains jours. Elles sont très possessives !_ Emmet fit un genre de grimace en levant deux mains crochues au-dessus de Bella, ce qui la fit rire.

Elle grimpa dans sa camionnette après avoir remercié Emmet. Elle souffla un grand coup pour se donner le courage d'aller affronter Cullen. Elle lui en voulait terriblement. Elle lui avait dit de ne pas l'approcher, que ça allait faire des histoires. Mais il était têtu comme une mule et, cette fois, elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ne sacrifierait pas sa tranquillité pour lui. Tant pis _s'_ils ne pouvaient pas être amis, elle s'en passerait largement.

Edward avait un peu trainé à la sortie et il roulait comme un taré maintenant parce qu'il avait peur que Bella arrive avant lui. Quand il traversa la cour devant chez ses parents, il fut soulagé de ne pas voir la camionnette orange. Il rangea sa Volvo dans le garage et sortit attendre Bella. La brune ne se fit pas désirer très longtemps et il alla à sa rencontre.

_-Toi, je te déteste !_ Cria-t-elle en sautant de son véhicule. Pas question pour elle d'y aller par quatre chemins.

_-Quoi ?_ Edward était ahuri. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait encore ? Elle avança d'un pas décidé vers lui et il hésita une seconde, il pouvait encore s'enfuir en courant. C'était la journée où toutes les gonzesses lui criaient dessus ou quoi ? Victoria après la pause de midi, maintenant Bella. Il se demandait si sa mère n'allait pas lui en mettre une dose aussi.

_-Tu sais que tu es un abruti Cullen !_ Hurla-t-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

_-Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? _

_-J'ai failli me faire attaquer par un escadron de pouf-pouf girls à cause de toi._ Le doigt de Bella s'enfonça dans les pectoraux d'Edward en même temps qu'elle finissait sa phrase. Elle avait l'air excédé et, étrangement, ça plaisait à Edward.

_-Je ne comprends pas Bella,_ sourit-il en reculant d'un pas sous l'assaut de son petit doigt piquant.

_-T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ? Je t'avais dit de ne pas me parler au lycée. Maintenant, ta meuf m'en veut à mort et ma tête est mise à prix. Arrête de te marrer !_ Fulmina-t-elle. Mais lui, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il ne se rendait pas compte à quel point c'était compliqué pour Bella de gérer ça. Il n'imaginait pas ce qu'elles seraient capables de faire pour la garder à l'écart de lui. Et la voir ainsi remontée l'amusait trop, elle avait l'air d'un petit chaton qui se prend pour un tigre.

_-Calme-toi tu veux, c'est pas dramatique._ Tenta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

_-T'es un crétin ! Emmet a dû me raccompagner à ma voiture pour pas qu'elles me tombent dessus. _

_-Quoi ?_ Cette fois Edward ne riait plus. Qu'est-ce qu'Emmet venait faire dans l'histoire ?

_-Emmet, a, dû, me, raccompagner…_

_-Oui, ça va, j'ai compris mais pourquoi ? Enfin ? Qu'est-ce que ? Merde, explique-toi Bella, je comprends rien._

_-Victoria a envoyé tes pouffiasses pour me passer un savon à la sortie des cours. Rosalie l'a entendue. Et Emmet est venu me raconter Jurassic Park pour les éviter._ Bella pensa au même moment à l'absurdité de ses propos et se demanda pourquoi elle avait mentionné l'épisode Jurassic Park qui jetait le discrédit sur tout son discours. Lui continuait à la regarder curieusement, visiblement, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

_-Je ne veux plus que tu me parles Edward, est-ce clair ? Ça m'apporte des ennuis. Je te le demande Edward, fais comme si je n'existais pas !_ Ils se toisèrent un long moment et Edward ne savait pas du tout quoi penser. Alors, face au regard coléreux de Bella, il abdiqua.

_-D'accord, comme tu veux. _

_-Je te remercie_. Elle tourna les tallons, soulagée et remonta dans son véhicule, déçue de ne pas pouvoir bosser avec lui mais c'était mieux ainsi. Elle préférait l'isolement et les moqueries plutôt que la haine et les coups bas de ses pétasses. Elle rentra chez elle le moral dans les chaussettes. Elle révisa sa chimie et, vers dix-huit heures, la sonnette retentit.

Alice se tenait sur le perron, rayonnante.

_-Salut Bella ! T'es prête ? _

_-Oui, je prends ma veste_. Alice rejoignit le véhicule pendant que Bella fermait la maison.

Elle grimpa à l'arrière de la BMW rutilante de Rosalie qui lui offrit un large sourire via le rétroviseur.

_-Comment va la briseuse de couple ?_

Bella se tendit et, ne supportant plus vraiment la tension qui s'insinuait dans chaque molécule de son corps, elle explosa.

-_Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qui se passe à Forks High, s'il vous plaît !_ Alice sur le siège passager se tourna vers Bella, tandis que Rosalie prenait la direction de Port Angeles.

_-Tu t'es mise dans un sacré guêpier Bella. Pour faire court, Edward est sur la liste. La liste, c'est les quelques mecs intouchables de Forks. Edward, Jacob, Tyler et Ben. C'est simple, ces gars-là, on ne touche pas, c'est réservé pom-pom girl. Ils ne sortent qu'avec des pom, ok ? _

-_C'est quoi ce délire à la con. Je ne sors pas avec Edward ! En plus, il est avec Victoria._

_-Etait_, coupa Rosalie_, jusqu'à treize heures, moment auquel il a quitté la table pour se vautrer sur toi._

_-Et alors ? J'y suis pour rien moi s'il veut se vautrer sur moi. Bon et doncs qu'est-ce que je risque ? _

_-Humiliations, insultes, coups de crasse, rien d'insurmontable quand on s'appelle Rosalie Hale mais dans ton cas, Isabella Swan, si tu veux t'attaquer au capitaine de l'équipe de Basket ou de foot, au choix, va falloir que tu es deux super amies indestructibles à tes côtés._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Alice ? J'ai pas l'intention de m'attaquer à qui que ce soit. _

_-C'est pas ce qu'on a pu voir ou entendre. _

_-Hé, mais de quoi vous parlez ?_

_-D'Edward et toi qui passez beaucoup trop de temps ensemble pour que ce soit naturel _! Cria Alice excédée par l'incompréhension de Bella.

_-Et de la bave qui coule de ta bouche chaque fois que tu croises Jake_. Renchérit Rosalie.

_-D'ailleurs, explique-nous, tu es dans quel camp ? _

_-Mais aucun des deux. Arrêtez ! Vous êtes folles._

_-Elle ne s'est pas décidée encore,_ fit remarquer Alice à Rosalie.

_-C'est une question de temps, je parie sur Edward. _

_-STOP ! Ca ne m'amuse pas ! _

_-Allez Bella, vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer. T'inquiète pas, on assure tes arrières. Passe un peu plus de temps avec nous, elles te ficheront la paix. _

_-Dans quelques mois, enfin, à la remise des diplômes quoi_. Rosalie fit un clin d'œil complice à Bella et Alice rit en se tortillant sur son siège, enfin un peu d'action à Forks se réjouissait-elle silencieusement.

_-Alors comme ça, Edward n'est plus avec Victoria ? _Demanda Bella au bout d'un long moment.

_-Ils n'ont jamais vraiment été ensemble, il couche avec Tanya. _

_-Vraiment ? _

_-Mais dans quel monde tu vis Bella ? _

-_Je comprends rien, vous avez tous l'air d'extraterrestres pour moi. _

_-C'est toi l'extraterrestre Bella. Tu es la seule fille de Forks High à porter des baggy, sans déconner. _

_-Et alors ? _

_-Alors ? C'est naze à mort ! On est arrivé de toute façon, on va te trouver un vrai jean Bella. _

Bella se pencha pour voir où elles étaient rendues et elle découvrit avec horreur la devanture du centre commercial.

_-Oh pitié non_ ! Jura-t-elle à voix haute.

_-Allez, courage ma belle, c'est pour la bonne cause. Tu comprendras pourquoi plus tard. _

_-Et réjouis-toi Bella, c'est ouvert jusqu'à vingt et une heures._

_-Oh bordel ! _

_-Ne sois pas vulgaire. _

Rosalie traina Bella sur le trottoir, Alice ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle soit si peu coopérative. Quelle fille normale n'aimait pas faire les boutiques ? Bella était magnifique, Alice avait hâte de commencer à jouer à la poupée. La première salle de torture s'étendait sur six cents mètres carré et était ornée d'une grande enseigne GAP à l'entrée. Bella se sentit vraiment mal. Elle regarda Alice s'agiter dans tous les rayons sortant pantalons, jupes, débardeurs, vestes, gilets… Tout y passait et Rosalie portait en ayant un droit de veto.

Bella passa en cabine avec dix-huit articles, quand elle ressortit, après plusieurs fous-rires et deux ou trois envies de vomir, elle concéda un top bleu marine et un jean délavé qui épousait à la perfection la forme de ses jambes. La folie continua dans le rayon vêtements de Wallmart où Bella trouva une petite veste cintrée couleur kaki qui lui plaisait. Elle se surprit à commencer à prendre goût à ça et choisit deux pulls moulants à col rond qui iraient bien avec son slim brut. Rosalie ne laissa pas le choix à Bella et lui offrit une paire de bottes en cuir. Elles étaient superbes mais valaient une fortune. Bella se sentait mal mais Rosalie lui dit doucement en passant en caisse :

_-Tu me rendras un service un jour. _

Bella arqua un sourcil attendant que sa nouvelle copine en dise plus mais elle haussa les épaules et rentra son code de carte bleue.

Bella regardait ses sacs et se demanda pourquoi elle avait cédé. Après tout, son look était le cadet de ses soucis. Mais elle aimait bien les deux filles alors elle se rassura en se disant que c'était pour leur faire plaisir. Son argent de poche du mois y était passé et elle se mordait l'intérieur de la joue pendant qu'Alice essayait des manteaux dans une boutique de grande marque. Rosalie, elle, souriait à Bella et la petite brune ne comprenait pas ce que ça signifiait. Après qu'elle l'ait dévisagée assez longtemps pour l'agacer, elle lui demanda sans tact :

_-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? _

_-Je me demandais comment tu faisais pour être aussi calme, alors que je vois clairement que tu bous intérieurement._ Bella réfléchit quelques secondes à la question de Rosalie. En effet, elle en avait assez d'être ici et, en plus, elle avait faim. Alors comment faisait-elle pour ne pas exploser ? Ca, elle ne le savait pas.

_-Alice a l'air de s'amuser, je fais preuve de patience. _

_-C'est gentil, mais tu peux lui voler dans les plumes aussi, ça ne lui fera pas de mal_. Sur ce, Rosalie se tourna vers Alice et se mit à lui crier dessus.

_-Bon, j'en ai ma claque Brandon ! Tu poses cette fourrure et on va manger ! De toute façon, tu n'as même pas les moyens de te payer une écharpe ici. _

Bella suivit les deux filles en riant. Elles s'installèrent à la table d'une sandwicherie qui donnait sur l'allée principale.

_-Dites les filles, je me demandais_, Alice et Rose regardèrent Bella avec surprise, ce n'était pas son genre d'initier les conversations. Alice s'attendait au pire et Rose s'amusa de voir qu'elle était de plus en plus à l'aise avec elles.

_-Oui Bella_, finit-elle par dire puisqu'Alice restait silencieuse.

_-Ma question va vous paraître stupide mais j'aimerais savoir, pourquoi vous faites ça pour moi ? Je veux dire, il y a quelques jours, vous m'ignoriez et, maintenant, c'est comme si on était amies depuis toujours. _

_-Parce qu'on trouve ça injuste la façon dont les filles parlent de toi. Le prends pas mal Bella, mais, en fait, Edward nous a expliqué ce que tu faisais pour lui, pour les cours et il nous a dit que tu étais vraiment sympa, alors on a eu envie de te connaître._

_-Et je dois avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort, t'es vraiment cool, Bella. Moi, je t'aime beaucoup._

_-Merci Alice._

_-Hé, moi aussi, je t'aime bien !_ Rit Rosalie et le cœur de Bella se gonfla de joie. Elle avait deux copines, elle avait presque du mal à y croire.

Trois sandwichs plus tard, les nouvelles comparses quittèrent le centre commercial, la musique à fond dans la voiture et Alice chantait à tue-tête faisant une représentation ridicule sur le dernier tube de Lady Gaga. Mais Bella se sentait bien, pratiquement normale. Alors, quand Rosalie proposa de venir la chercher pour aller au lycée le lendemain, elle ne refusa pas. Et, de toute façon, la blonde et son regard de glace la dissuadèrent d'opter pour une autre réponse.

Edward tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bella ne voulait plus lui parler. Ça le rendait vraiment dingue. Elle était de loin la fille la plus intéressante de Forks et il maudissait ses supportrices de l'éloigner d'elle.

Parce qu'il voulait simplement discuter avec elle, parce qu'avec elle, il avait l'impression d'être moins creux. Grâce au peu de conversations qu'il avait eues avec elle, il s'était senti plus intelligent, plus profond. Il aimait la taquiner et la faire rire, enfin, il voulait la compter parmi ses amis proches comme l'étaient Alice et Rosalie et il ne pouvait pas parce que des pétasses en avaient décidé autrement. Il trouvait ça nul. Il aurait pu se rebeller et les envoyer se faire voir mais il ne voulait pas causer d'ennuis à Bella. Il les connaissait, il savait à quel point elles pouvaient être mauvaises. Alors il tira un trait à regret sur cette amitié naissante.

Bella se leva au radar, ce jeudi matin et elle commença à se demander si c'était une bonne idée de sortir en semaine. Elle avait passé toutes ses soirées dehors cette semaine et ça l'avait épuisée. Elle passa en coup de vent dans la salle de bain et, après avoir brossé ses dents et démêlé ses boucles, elle passa un long moment devant ses sacs de nouveaux vêtements. Elle se demandait si elle devait les mettre. Elle avait peur d'attirer l'attention et que tout le monde se demande d'où lui venait ce nouveau look. Elle pensa alors que, comme elle arriverait avec Rosalie Hale, elle se devait de faire bonne impression à son amie qui était toujours au top du fashion et ça la rassurait de savoir qu'Alice et elle avaient décidé de l'accompagner partout.

Alors elle enfila son slim brut, ses bottes et son petit pull marin. Elle fourra ses affaires dans son sac et attrapa sa veste grise. Elle se regarda un long moment dans le grand miroir accroché sur le mur de l'entrée. Ok, elle avait l'air d'une gourde. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Elle se sentait comme _« _déguisée _» _et puis elle n'était pas certaine de supporter ses chaussures toute la journée. Elle s'apprêtait à aller se changer mais un coup de klaxon résonna devant la maison. Elle ouvrit la porte et Rosalie Hale lui fit un grand coucou depuis l'allée, où elle était stationnée. Elle descendit la vitre de son coupé sport et cria :

-_Hé Swan, tu te bouges ? On va être à la bourre !_ Bella saisit son sac et descendit les marches du perron après avoir verrouillé la porte. Intérieurement, elle se sentait mal, pas à l'aise, mais Rose passa les dix minutes de route qui les séparaient de Forks High à la rassurer.

Edward enclenchait la marche arrière pour se ranger le long dur mur devant le lycée quand il aperçut la BMW rouge de Rosalie. Son amie descendit et lui fit un signe de main. Il lui sourit et termina sa manœuvre. Il recula précautionneusement et quand il se retourna pour quitter son véhicule, il vit une brune scandaleusement belle passer devant le capot de sa Volvo. Wow ! C'est tout ce qu'il lui vint à l'esprit en voyant le cul de Bella parfaitement moulé dans son jean. Ses deux fesses parfaitement rebondies s'éloignaient vers l'entrée et il put avoir une vue d'ensemble, ses boucles flottaient dans son dos et il constata à quel point sa taille était fine, ses jambes longues et parfaitement galbées et, putain, ses bottes ! Le ventre d'Edward se serra et il se sentit subitement à l'étroit dans l'habitacle surchauffé de sa voiture.

Demander à Rosalie de relooker Bella était de loin la pire connerie qu'il ait faite. Bella n'aimait pas attirer l'attention et vu comment lui réagissait, il imaginait bien que le reste de la gente masculine du lycée serait dans le même état que lui.

_-Tu fous quoi ?_ Emmet tapait au carreau. Edward ouvrit brusquement sa porte, son ami l'évita de justesse d'un petit bond agile. Il rit en tapant dans le dos de son pote.

-_Alors connard, tu as vu Bella ? Ma Rose a bien bossé._

_-Putain, oui. _

_-Elle est torride. Miky va venir dans son pantalon rien qu'en la voyant._

_-Et moi donc_, soupira Edward en prenant la direction de sa salle.

_-T'as pris une option ?_ Questionna Emmet.

_-Non, elle est pour Jacob. _

_-T'as laissé Swan à Black ? _

_-Ouais._ Edward se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait une grosse bêtise.

_-T'es trop con !_ Lâcha-Emmet en riant.

-_Probablement. De toute façon, j'ai pu le droit de lui parler alors_ _…_ Edward laissa sa phrase en suspens et fit la bise à Loren puis à Jessica. Ç_a va les filles ?_ Sourit-il sans vraiment y faire attention, c'était devenu naturel chez lui, ce besoin de charmer, ce besoin de faire briller leurs yeux. Et elles gloussaient, normal, pour des dindes.

_-Tu sens vraiment bon_, murmura Jessica au creux de son oreille en effleurant son cou avec le bout de son nez.

-_Merci,_ sourit-il en se retournant vers son casier, tout en pensant qu'elle ne perdait pas de temps. Victoria évincée, il ne restait plus qu'elle qu'il n'avait pas encore sauté. Il la détailla de haut en bas en glissant son manuel d'histoire sous son bras. Elle était bien foutue et, après avoir passé au crible tout ce qu'il pourrait faire sous sa jupe courte, trop courte, il s'avança vers elle et murmura en retour.

_-Passe chez-moi ce week-end, je te montrerai de quel parfum il s'agit_. Il tapota son nez du bout du doigt et s'éloigna, la laissant, il le savait complètement en transe. Affligeant.

Il rentra dans la salle d'histoire et s'installa à côte de Jasper après lui avoir tapé sur l'épaule.

_-Ca va mec ?_ Il ignora pratiquement sa réponse parce que Black venait vers lui d'un pas décidé. Il se vautra sur la table d'à coté et l'interpela.

_-Hé, Cullen !_

_-Ouep ? _

-_Ta copine là, Swan, elle a un mec ou pas ?_ Chuchota-t-il. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait dû la croiser, vu comment il paraissait affamé.

_-Non, je ne crois pas, pourquoi ? T'es intéressé ? _

_-Oh, putain ouais, je suis au taquet, tu l'as vue aujourd'hui ? _

_-Je l'ai aperçue. _

_-Ho, mon frère, elle est bandante à mort, je ne captais pas pourquoi tu trainais avec elle mais je comprends maintenant. Alors tu m'arranges le coup ? _

_-Tu peux faire une croix dessus mec, elle ne sortira pas avec toi tant que tu seras avec Irina, j'en suis certain et puis, si tu veux un conseil, vas-y doucement avec elle. Sors-lui le grand jeu si tu veux la chopper. _

_-Je m'en tape, s'il faut, je la demande en mariage, je veux la voir à poil. _

_-Quelle délicatesse !_ Murmura Jasper. Cette réflexion échappa à Jacob mais pas à Edward qui jeta un petit coup d'œil à son pote, mouais, il n'avait pas tort, Jacob était un putain de chacal en rut.

_-Commence par larguer Irina. Ensuite, si tu la branches, elle sera ok pour sortir avec toi, je pense. _

_-Ok cool, je vais faire ça. Bon, on se voit au déjeuner ? _

_-Ça marche, à toute. _

Le quater back s'éloigna vers le fond de la salle et Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Bella n'allait pas être déçue, il avait complètement craqué pour elle et connaissant Black , il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Bella ignorait les regards que tout le monde lui portait, Rosalie lui faisait la conversation et ça suffisait à la détendre. Elles remontèrent le couloir ensemble à l'interclasse et Alice les rejoignit devant la bibliothèque. La petite brune était déchainée et sauta immédiatement au cou de Bella, en lui faisant remarquer à quel point elle était jolie. Mais elles avaient beau le lui répéter, Bella ne se sentait pas du tout elle-même. Depuis qu'elle était monté dans la voiture de Rosalie, elle avait les jambes molles et mal au ventre.

Mike lui avait administré le coup de grâce en Français quand il s'était installé près d'elle et lui avait demandé en quoi elle était déguisée. Elle avait sèchement rétorqué «en fille», il avait dit que ça lui allait bien mais que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle avait pâli et l'avait ignoré, sentant la nausée la gagner à chacun des coups d'œil que les garçons lui portaient ou chaque rire étouffé des filles. Elle se sentait ridicule. Alors elle s'accrocha au bras rassurant de Rosalie qui l'entrainait vers les toilettes. Le cirque reprit jusqu'au repas du midi, elle n'avait vraiment pas faim et hésitait à aller au self. Mais Alice qui l'attendait devant sa salle ne lui laissa pas le choix.

Bella entra dans le self et prit la file d'attente pour se servir à déjeuner. Edward la regardait comme tous les mecs de la cantine. Bella semblait complètement différente physiquement mais pourtant, elle avait toujours cet air triste, paumé, paniqué même, pensa Edward quand elle se retourna pour suivre Alice. Ses mains tremblaient, elle se sentait mal, il le voyait et son corps réagit, il se crispa. Il voulait l'aider mais il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le droit de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle posa son plateau, la sueur perlait dans son dos.

_-Hé Bella, détends-toi ! _

_-Tout le monde me regarde_, couina-t-elle, en ancrant son regard dans celui d'Alice qui se mordillait les lèvres. Comme Edward, elle s'inquiétait pour Bella.

_-Hé les filles_ ! Rose laissa tomber son plateau puis fit un tour d'horizon_. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces imbéciles? Ils veulent ma photo ou quoi ? _

Elle s'installa en éclatant de rire.

_-Bah dis donc Bella, tu fais de l'effet ! _

_-N'en rajoute pas Rose, Bella est assez mal. _

_-Ca leur passera t'en fais pas. Ils vont s'habituer. _

C'est à ce moment-là que Bella, qui tournait le dos à la table des Cheerleader, entendit son nom. Dans un réflexe parfaitement humain, elle tourna la tête. Loren Mallory et Jessica Stanley la dévisageaient. Edward regarda avec haine les deux fausses blondes. Il avait envie de hurler, pourquoi étaient-elles si méchantes ? Il n'avait jamais vu à quel point elles étaient mauvaises.

_« Elle croit quoi cette pouffe ? Qu'en montrant son cul, ça va changer sa condition de bouseuse ». Ç_a, c'était Loren qui se lâchait.

_« En plus, elle a l'air d'une cruche et elle ne sait même pas marcher avec des tallons »._ Cette phrase sortit de la bouche de Jessica et elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward pour qu'il acquiesce mais lui était à deux doigts de lui en coller une.

_« Je crois qu'elle ne se prend vraiment pas pour de la merde, regarde-la avec ses cheveux pas coiffés »_

_-Non mais vous vous êtes regardées les deux là ?_ Craqua-Edward.

_-Quoi ?_ Loren Mallory le regarda surprise.

_-Pourquoi vous critiquez Bella comme ça ? Elle n'a pas la gale. Et je ne vois pas ce que vous lui reprochez._

_-C'est une pauvre fille qui se croit belle, elle m'énerve._

_- Jake ! Dis quelque chose, je vais les claquer !_

Surpris d'être pris à partie, Jacob ne sut d'abord pas quoi faire, il se contenta de baragouiner un _euh…_ », tout en essayant de réfléchir, puis, il se dit qu'il était d'accord avec Edward.

_- Bella est super bonne, habillée comme ça et y'a pas de quoi en faire toute une histoire ! Edward a raison pourquoi vous en prenez à elle comme ça?_

_-Vous n'avez rien de mieux qu'elle._ Renchérit Emmet_, c'est la jalousie qui vous fait raconter toute cette merde._ Et sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, Emmet quitta la table pour retrouver sa chère et tendre.

_-Bien joué les filles vous avez contrarié nounours_, ricana Jasper. Il frappa l'épaule d'Edward chaleureusement et alla rejoindre la table prise d'assaut par Emmet.

Bella était rouge pivoine, elle avait regardé Emmet s'installer en grommelant :

_-C'est vraiment des pouffiasses !_

Jasper le suivit et Bella se demanda ce qu'il se passait. Et vu les têtes de Rosalie et d'Alice, visiblement, c'était pareil pour elles.

A la table de derrière, Jacob venait de trouver une super excuse pour se rapprocher de la brune au cul bandant. Ne perdant pas une seconde, il se leva en s'excusant.

_-Désolé les filles, je vais avec mes potes. _

_-Jake ? Si tu quittes cette table, tu m'oublies _! Le menaça Irina d'un œil mauvais. Il se pinça les lèvres, passa sa main dans ses cheveux, Edward quant à lui, était très attentif à l'échange qui avait lieu. Jacob laissa retomber sa main le long de son corps et haussa les épaules.

_-Ok !_

Il s'éloigna laissant Irina bouche-bée. Edward partit dans un fou-rire en voyant la tête déconfite de la blonde. Il n'avait jamais ri autant et Irina était à la limite de le gifler. Il observa Jacob s'assoir près de Bella et il ne s'arrêtait plus de rire. Il en pleurait tellement Jacob l'avait cassée.

Il finit par se lever, délaissant la table des filles pour rejoindre ses potes et Bella. Il dut prendre une chaise au passage parce qu'il n'y avait plus de place libre. Il se laissa tomber près de Jake en tapant son épaule. Il était encore mort de rire et le quater back ricana avec lui, avant de retourner son attention sur Bella qui ne comprenait absolument rien à ce qui se passait. Elle était dans un état traumatique causé par Jacob Black assis près d'elle alors elle ne pouvait pas vraiment réfléchir.

_-Bella, désolé mais je crois que la guerre est déclarée,_ nota Rosalie.

_-Demain, tu viens avec une armure_, lança Emmet.

_-Oh non, s'il te plaît, garde ce jeans, il te va trop bien._ Bella rougit de la tête au pied, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Jacob s'adresse directement à elle, la complimentant comme ça. Mais ce qui la mit vraiment dans un état extatique, c'est quand il lui chuchota à l'oreille, frottant son torse à son bras, un truc relatif au fait de sortir avec lui qu'elle ne comprit pas vraiment, parce que sa proximité envoyait des frissons dans tout son corps.

_-Comment ?_ Demanda-t-elle, espérant qu'il répèterait.

_-Ne va pas à Seattle avec Alice ce week-end, je veux te_ _voir,_ minauda-t-il en inspirant sa délicieuse odeur fruitée dans son cou. Il la voyait déjà complètement nue, allongée sous lui, lui faisant prendre un pied d'enfer.

_-D'accord,_ souffla Bella en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui faisant par ce geste que le nez du grand brun effleura sa joue. Elle retint un gémissement et le quater back ravit de l'effet qu'il avait sur elle ajouta toujours en chuchotant :

_-J'ai hâte d'apprendre à te connaître, Bella._

Mais ces mots que Jacob voulait excitants terrifièrent Bella et, comme un réflexe, elle chercha le regard d'Edward qu'elle trouva tout de suite. Il lui fit un clin d'œil rassurant. Et elle réussit à reprendre sa respiration. Elle ne le lâcha pas des yeux et lui non plus. Jacobpensa qu'elle l'ignorait volontairement, il aima son côté joueuse. Le provoquer en s'intéressant plus à Edward qu'à lui était très malin de sa part, elle l'électrisait et éveillait en lui son côté compétiteur.

De son côté, Bella essayait par tous les moyens de détourner son attention des pectoraux gonflés de Jacob qui se frottaient à son bras tandis que la conversation relative aux pimbêches continuait. Alors Bella se concentrait sur les pupilles vertes d'Edward et se noyait dedans comme pour s'étouffer et ne plus sentir cette profonde gêne qui la bloquait complètement.

Edward comprenait toutes les émotions qui traversaient les yeux de Bella et il savait que son ordonnance d'éloignement n'était plus d'actualité, elle avait besoin de lui. Et il s'en réjouissait.

_-Bon ? On va en biolo ?_ Demanda Edward en s'adressant surtout à Bella qui hocha la tête et Alice demanda à Emmet :

-_On a quoi nous ?_

_-Chimie, _grogna le colosse, _avec les deux catins_.

_-Et bien, bon courage_, souffla Edward en attrapant la main de Bella, l'aidant à quitter son siège.

_-Attends Bella !_ Lança Jake. Elle se tourna vers lui, le cœur battant simplement parce qu'il l'appelait Bella. Ce qui était ridicule vu qu'elle s'appelait Bella. Sa main quitta celle d'Edward et le quater back s'empressa de la saisir. Il attrapa un stylo dans son sac mais Bella ne le remarqua pas vraiment car elle se maudissait d'avoir la main moite tout d'un coup. Il inscrivit son numéro de téléphone au creux de sa paume et avec délicatesse il posa un baiser sur le dessus de son pouce.

_-Tu m'appelles pour ce week-end ? _

Elle hocha la tête et rejoignit Edward, complètement groggy. Cela amusa Edward qui, immédiatement, s'enquit de son état en traversant le couloir pour aller vers les labos.

_-Ca va Bella ? _

_-Tu me crois si je te dis que non ? _

Il la laissa passer et ils furent surpris aussi bien l'un que l'autre que tout le monde soit installé et que monsieur Banner ait commencé son cours.

_-Monsieur Cullen, Mademoiselle Swan ? On se dépêche un peu. _

Bella, rouge de honte trottina presque jusqu'à la paillasse du fond et Edward s'excusa d'un hochement de tête et rejoignit la brune à grand pas. Ils sortirent leurs affaires simultanément. Edward prit une feuille et nota le cours avec application.

Bella lui fit passer discrètement un papier, ce qui l'étonna. Il lut ses pattes de mouche rapidement.

_« Merci d'avoir pris ma défense au self »_ Il répondit dans la foulée:

_« De rien, ce fut un plaisir, cela signifie que j'ai à nouveau le droit de te parler ? _»

_« Désormais, je suis la fille à abattre alors, un peu plus ou un peu moins… »_

_« Je couvre tes arrières t'inquiète pas, tu rentres comment après les cours ? »_

_« Rosalie me ramène, tu as entrainement ? »_

_« Oui, je vais plaider ta cause, les filles s'entrainent en même temps que nous »_

_« Te donne pas cette peine, ça n'en vaut pas le coup, j'arrive pas à croire qu'un jean et des bottes mettent le lycée à feu et à sang »_

_« T'en fais pas, ça passera. »_

Elle ne prit pas le temps de répondre à ça et se contenta de hocher la tête. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le croire. Mais, dans le fond, elle savait que ces filles ne s'arrêteraient uniquement quand elles auraient eu ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire l'humilier ou la blesser. Elle plia le petit mot, offrit un sourire à Edward et le glissa dans la poche arrière de son jean, ce qui attira le regard d'Edward. Son jean s'arrêtait à la limite de ses fesses et son pull, assez court, remontait sur ses reins laissant quelques centimètres de peau nue dans le bas de son dos. Edward eut envie de passer ses mains à cet endroit. Sa peau semblait parfaitement lisse et douce. Il releva la tête quand elle se tourna pour voir où il regardait. Elle tira sur son pull, couvrant son épiderme en rougissant. Edward lui fit un sourire d'excuse. Elle ne semblait pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Bella soupira quand la cloche sonna, elle avait peur de tomber sur ses meilleures ennemies à pompon. Elle accrocha le bras d'Edward avant qu'il ne quitte son tabouret.

_-Tu m'attends ?_ Le supplia-t-elle. Il lui sourit en hochant la tête. Elle rassembla ses affaires rapidement et Edward commença à avancer entre les paillasses. Il se tourna une fois qu'il fut près de la porte. Bella n'avait pas eu le temps de le rejoindre, Jessica l'avait bloquée. Edward fit immédiatement demi-tour. Bella commençait à trembler, elle avait peur de se prendre une gifle ou un coup.

_-Hé Swan ? T'es au courant qu'on va te faire passer un sale quart d'heure ?_ Elle secoua la tête en essayant de passer.

_-Tu ne vas nulle part, la godiche_, elle la poussa un peu, si bien que les fesses de Bella cognèrent contre la paillasse.

_-Wow, wow, wow, les poupées !_ Intervint Edward_, j'adorerais vous regardez vous battre mais il n'y a pas de boue et vous n'êtes pas en maillot de bain. _

Il poussa doucement Jessica en appuyant sur son bras et glissa sa main dans le cou de Bella pour l'attirer vers lui_,_ gardant Jessica à l'écart. Il colla la petite brune contre lui dans un geste protecteur qui l'étonna de lui-même. Et il ne sentit pas que cela avait fait frissonner Bella de la tête au pied.

Edward garda son bras sur l'épaule de sa protégée jusqu'au parking et il ne la lâcha qu'une fois qu'ils eurent atteint le cabriolet de Rosalie. Bella était à deux doigts de pleurer. Tout ça, c'était trop pour elle. Elle craignait pour sa sécurité, elle ne savait pas comment faire pour ne serait-ce qu'envisager de passer une heure seule avec Jacob et elle s'en voulait terriblement de foutre involontairement la merde dans Forks High. D'abord Victoria et Edward, puis Jacob et Irina. Elle se demandait qui serait le prochain et combien de filles voulaient sa tête au bout d'une pique.

Edward voyait que Bella était mal et priait intérieurement pour que Rosalie arrive vite. Les élèves passaient autour d'eux et il ne voulait pas qu'ils la voient faible. La blonde descendait les marches et il lui fit signe. Bella continuait à regarder par terre et Rose déverrouilla sa voiture à distance. Edward tira Bella et lui ouvrit la porte, il la poussa dans l'habitacle et se pencha sur elle.

_-Je passe te voir après l'entrainement, ok ? _

Elle hocha la tête, elle était trop occupée à chercher un moyen pour survivre à Forks High.

Rosalie sauta sur le siège conducteur et Edward claqua la portière côté passager, il était très inquiet et, tout ça, c'était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas pris de cours avec elle, s'il n'avait pas eu envie de la caser avec Jake, s'il n'avait pas demandé à Rosalie de l'aide et s'il avait fermé sa bouche au self, Bella ne serait pas dans cet état, complètement terrorisée. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, elle l'était et même si Rosalie tenait des propos rassurants, Bellane pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser, qu'à la moindre occasion, elles lui referaient le portrait.

Rosalie entra avec elle et elles passèrent un long moment à discuter du comportement des pom-pom girls dans sa chambre. La grande blonde rassura Bella en lui expliquant qu'elle ne la laisserait jamais seule au lycée, elle prit même la liberté de regarder son emploi du temps et ses salles pour voir quand elle ne pourrait être avec elle réfléchissant à qui elle pourrait missionner. Il n'y avait aucun moment durant lequel elle ne serait seule. Il y avait toujours Alice, Edward ou Emmet dans les parages. Elle lui suggéra d'acheter une bombe lacrymogène et Bella eut comme une illumination. Elle en avait une, Charly lui avait donné un spray au poivre quand elle était arrivée ici. Elle sauta de son lit et se coucha au sol pour en sortir la boite à chaussures dans laquelle elle rangeait tous les trucs inutiles qu'elle ne pouvait jeter.

-_Hey super !_ Lança Rosalie en la voyant agiter la petite bombe. _Bon, tu la gardes toujours sur toi_. Bella sourit en imaginant vider rageusement la bombe dans le nez d'une des blondes.

_-La première qui m'approche va s'en rappeler._ Bella était plus confiante et elle se sentait stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. Rosalie partit quelques minutes plus tard parce que Bella allait mieux. Elle se mit sur ses devoirs en pensant que, demain, elle les affronterait sans peur. La première qui la ferait chier tâterait de sa médecine.

_-Bella ?_ Cria Charly depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-_Oauis Pa' ?_ Répondit-elle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre.

_-Il y a quelqu'un pour toi !_

Qui pouvait venir la voir ? Elle descendit les premières marches et se figea de surprise devant Edward.

_-Hey Edward !_ Sourit-elle. _Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_-Bah, je t'avais dit que je passerais alors… je suis venu. _

_-Oh ! Mince, excuse, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Viens, viens, monte ! _

Edward lança un regard au chef, lui demandant silencieusement son autorisation. Charly lui fit signe d'y aller alors, il enleva ses chaussures de la pointe des pieds et grimpa les marches. Charly sourit en voyant ce grand gaillard monter dans la chambre de sa fille. Et oui, il était content. Il avait peur que sa fille n'ait jamais de petit-ami et celui-là_,_ il devait bien l'avouer, lui plaisait. Il n'avait jamais eu affaire à lui, ce qui impliquait un casier judiciaire vierge. Il connaissait bien son père, le docteur, et savait qu'il avait reçu une très bonne éducation. Il était suffisamment athlétique pour protéger sa fille et avait fait sourire sa Bella et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Il voyait bien en lui le gendre idéal. Mais il se reprit, il connaissait bien les hommes puisqu'il en était un lui-même et même si sur le papier le CV était béton, il devrait faire ses preuves.

Edward regardait le moindre détail dans la chambre de Bella, les photos au mur, les bouquins qui trainaient sur son bureau, il était impressionné par ses lectures.

_-Alors comment s'est passé l'entrainement ?_ Demanda Bella en s'asseyant sur le bord de son lit, elle trouvait sa question stupide mais sa présence dans l'intimité de sa chambre l'embarrassait.

_-Très bien, je te remercie_. Elle lui désigna le fauteuil sous le bureau et il le tourna vers elle pour s'installer. _T'as l'air d'aller mieux_, constata-t-il.

_-Oui, je me suis remise de mes émotions. Rose m'a raccompagnée, on a parlé et euh… j'ai ça maintenant._ Elle attrapa la bombe sur sa table de nuit. Edward éclata de rire.

-_Hé, braque pas ça vers moi, s'il te plaît_, continua-t-il en mettant sa main devant lui dans un geste de protection. Elle reposa la bouteille.

_-C'est bête, mais je crois que ça va me rassurer. Les cheerleaders me fichent une trouille bleue_.

_-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu pourras même t'en servir sur Black s'il a les mains trop baladeuses_. Edward étira ses jambes et posa ses pieds sur la tête de lit, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Bella le trouva vraiment beau à cet instant, il semblait parfaitement décontracté et avait un immense sourire. Mais elle ne se perdit pas dans sa contemplation car ses mots lui firent peur. Putain ! Elle se détestait, elle avait peur de tout. Elle décida de confier ses craintes à Edward, elle s'était assez ridiculisée auprès de lui, elle n'était plus à ça près.

_-Il m'a proposé de nous voir ce week-end, comme une conne j'ai dit oui. Je sais pas comment je vais faire. J'ai trop peur d'être ridicule_. Edward se redressa, très intéressé par les propos de la brune et ravi qu'elle se confie à lui.

-_Pourquoi tu serais ridicule ?_

_-Imagine, je n'arrive pas à parler ? _

_-Mais si, tu lui as bien parlé ce midi, j'ai pas rêvé ? _

_-Ouais, mais quand même._ Edward se leva et vint s'installer sur le bord du lit, tout près d'elle. Il voulait la rassurer.

_-Bella, t'es une fille super intelligente et c'est super agréable de parler avec toi. T'es vraiment intéressante, je te le jure. Et si ça peut te rassurer, Jacob passe son temps avec les pom-pom girls, crois-moi, niveau conversation, ça ne vole pas très haut. Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. _

_-Et s'il veut m'embrasser ? _

_-Si tu veux qu'il t'embrasse et bien, tu te laisses faire sinon, tu le repousses. Bella, je connais bien Jacob, il ne t'a pas demandé de sortir pour jouer aux échecs, je doute d'ailleurs qu'il connaisse les règles, alors si tu n'es pas dans le même esprit que lui, laisse tomber. _

_- Si, si, j'aimerais bien qu'il m'embrasse… enfin… je n'en sais rien._

_-Bella ? Jake te plaît ou pas ? _

_-Je ne sais pas, je le connais pas. Il me plaît ouais, mais c'est physique. Il est super beau en fait. _

_-Bah alors, je ne vois pas où est le problème, s'il veut te rouler une pelle, laisse-toi faire et profite. Vous ferez connaissance après. _

_-Je ne saurais même pas comment faire, tu sais j'ai jamais eu de vrai rencard. _

-_Ouais, tu me l'as dit, donc ça veut dire que tu n'as jamais embrassé un mec ?_ Bella baissa la tête rouge de honte. Edward, lui, ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_-Mais comment c'est possible ? Je ne peux pas y croire. Enfin Bella t'as quel âge ? _

-_17 ans, ça craint. J'en ai marre, je suis vraiment une godiche ! _

_-Mais non, t'es pas une godiche mais c'est vrai qu'il serait peut-être temps de te décoincer un peu. Lâche-toi ! Sérieusement, tu as tout à y gagner_. Edward continuait à essayer de la rassurer mais il voyait bien que ses efforts étaient vains, elle angoissait beaucoup et il arrivait presque à la comprendre.

-_C'est comment ?_ Murmura-Bella. Elle en revenait pas qu'elle venait de poser la question.

_-De quoi ? _

_-Bah, tu vois… quand t'es avec quelqu'un et que physiquement y'a un rapprochement ? _

_-Tu parles de rapprochement genre sexe ? _

_-Ouais_. Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Edward se retrouva un peu con, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Lui, il adorait le sexe et n'avait aucun tabou par rapport à ça. Pour lui, c'était un échange de bons procédés. Il faisait du bien à ses partenaires, elles lui rendaient, c'était cool.

_-Je sais pas Bella, moi, je suis un mec, alors j'adore ça, je crois que c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça pour les filles. Tu devrais plutôt en parler avec Rosalie ou Alice parce que, moi, je suis du genre à consommer sans réfléchir. _

_-Je comprends pas. _

_-Bah je sais que vous, les filles, la première fois, c'est important, il faut un mec patient, doux et, crois-moi, de ce côté-là, tu ne demandes pas à la bonne personne. Je dis pas que je suis un gros bourrin mais je baise quoi et, toi, tu aimerais sûrement l'avis de quelqu'un qui fait l'amour, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que je ne suis pas dans le genre sentimental. Je suis désolé Bella, j'aimerais bien t'aider, te dire que c'est merveilleux et tout et tout mais franchement j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais été avec une fille sans expérience. Et tu sais quoi ? Vaut mieux qu'on arrête de parler de ça parce que j'ai un millier d'images salaces qui me passent par l'esprit là. _

_-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise. Je me sens vraiment mal par rapport à ça, rien qu'un baiser, ça me met la peur au ventre. Imagine, je bave ou j'en sais rien, je le mords. _

_-Hum, tu mords ? Sexy !_

_-Arrête, je te parle sérieux. _

_-Si tu veux mon avis Bella, si Jacob t'embrasse, tu verras, ça viendra d'instinct. Tes lèvres vont bouger sur les siennes, ça va se faire tout seul. _

_-Mais comment je saurai si c'est bien ou pas ? Je ne veux pas foirer notre premier baiser. Et s'il met la langue ? Je dois faire quoi ? _Au mon Dieu, là, ça devenait vraiment gênant. Mais Edward n'en fit pas cas.

_-Tu te prends trop la tête Bella. Viens par là, approche !_ Il tapota la place près de lui et elle s'installa. Il n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il ne savait même pas s'il elle serait d'accord, mais c'était la seule solution.

_-Tu l'imagines comment ton premier baiser ? _Demanda-t-il alors qu'elle s'était rapprochée.

_-Je sais pas, j'imagine que ce sera doux, délicat. _

_-Veux-tu que je t'embrasse Bella ? _

_-Quoi ? _

-_Viens !_ Sans lui laisser le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps. Edward glissa sa main sur la joue de Bella, levant son menton avec son pouce. Elle appréciait le contact de sa paume chaude sur sa peau et elle n'en revenait pas qu'il allait faire ça. Mais c'était une bonne solution.

_-Ca ne te dérange pas ?_ Elle fouilla dans son regard pour trouver une réticence mais il semblait vraiment près à l'aider.

_-Tu l'imagines comme ça ?_ Souffla-t-il en s'approchant doucement. Ses lèvres fines effleurèrent les siennes et Bella ferma les yeux essayant d'analyser la sensation. Les lèvres d'Edward touchaient les siennes comme une légère caresse, tout son corps frissonnait et des picotements délicieux remontaient dans son échine. C'était bon. Edward accentua la pression, il appréciait vraiment de l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient tellement douces.

Il se recula un peu, elle rouvrit les yeux. De légers sourires se dessinèrent aux coins de leurs bouches. Edward se noyait dans le chocolat des yeux de Bella. Elle ne semblait pas traumatisée et il voulait lui donner plus que ça. Elleétait heureuse, la sensation était divine. Elle sentit la main d'Edward presser son visage et elle referma les yeux comme un réflexe, attendant que la caresse revienne… Ce qui ne tarda pas, la faisant frémir à nouveau. Les lèvres d'Edward enveloppèrent les siennes et elle sentit la chaleur de sa bouche. Elle voulut bouger les siennes en retour mais elle était paralysée par la délicieuse sensation. Le bout de langue d'Edward passa sur sa lèvre supérieure et la fraicheur et l'humidité qu'elle laissa sur son passage firent accélérer le cœur de Bella. Elle sentit sa bouche s'entrouvrir d'elle-même.

Edward commença à perdre le contrôle. Il était en train d'oublier que c'était purement éducatif car le goût de Bella, la douceur de sa peau et son odeur l'enivraient et il approfondit leur baiser quand elle ouvrit imperceptiblement sa bouche. Il la rapprocha, glissant sa main libre dans le bas de son dos. Il caressa avec plus de ferveur sa bouche qui avait une saveur délicieuse.

Bella voulait gémir, ce qu'il lui faisait était magique, elle aimait ça, alors, sentant qu'Edward mettait du cœur à l'ouvrage, elle se mit à bouger ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle avait envie de plus. Elle aspira sa langue, la caressant du bout des lèvres.

Edward gémit sous la sensation que cela lui procura. Il commençait à être dur au niveau de son bas-ventre et des vagues de plaisir prenaient possession de son corps. Il renforça sa prise sur ses reins et sa main glissa de sa joue à sa nuque. Il la plaqua contre lui, elle gémit et ce bruit alla se loger direct à son entrejambe. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. Il allait la dévorer si elle ne l'arrêtait pas.

Bella sentant les dents d'Edward attaquer sa lèvre inférieure aspira sa lèvre supérieure. Sans s'en rendre compte, les mains de Bella montèrent et se posèrent sur ses épaules. Elle le caressa en ouvrant pour de bon la bouche, laissant le champ libre à la langue d'Edward qui poussait pour rentrer. Edward avait une saveur exquise et ce que ça faisait sur elle était absolument parfait. La langue de Bella vint se frotter doucement rendant sa caresse à celle d'Edward et une danse sensuelle commença. Les mains d'Edward qui caressait son dos, lançaient des vagues de plaisir de haut en bas dans sa colonne vertébrale.

Ils étaient en train de faire n'importe quoi, Edward le savait, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter, elle était trop bonne, elle sentait trop bon, elle avait trop bon goût. Sa main glissa sous son pull, dans le creux de ses reins, exactement là où il avait pu voir sa peau en biologie et, putain, elle était encore plus douce qu'il ne l'avait imaginée. Il étouffa un gémissement et, sans se contrôler, il agrippa la hanche de Bella d'une main et de l'autre le dessous de sa cuisse. Il la souleva d'un coup, si bien qu'elle se retrouva à califourchon sur ses genoux sans rien avoir demandé. Il voulait tout son corps contre lui et il ne lui demanda pas son avis quand il se mit à pétrir ses hanches sans jamais lâcher sa bouche qui lui faisait des merveilles. Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, il ne pouvait plus, ils étaient allés trop loin et les mains d'Edward épousèrent l'arrondi parfait de ses fesses ce qui la fit se cambrer.

Bella se demandait ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, à s'arrêter. Elle savait que c'était mal mais c'était trop agréable. Il sentait trop bon, il était trop doux, trop musclé, trop attirant. Elle n'avait pas vraiment conscience qu'elle était sur lui et que les mains d'Edward arpentaient son corps. Elle était en train de mener un combat intérieur, son côté sage savait que c'était mal mais il lui faisait tellement de bien qu'elle bâillonnait tant bien que mal sa conscience. Elle voulait prendre tout ce qu'il concédait à lui donner. Alors, elle laissa Edward continuer à la caresser et les paumes chaudes du capitaine de l'équipe de foot glissèrent un peu plus haut sous son pull, ses pouces effleurant ses côtes. Elle dut lâcher ses lèvres pour prendre de l'air. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, il lui coupait littéralement le souffle. Sa tête partit d'elle-même en arrière quand la pulpe des doigts d'Edward s'enfonça dans le bas de son dos.

Edward ouvrit les yeux et vit sa gorge parfaitement offerte à hauteur de sa bouche, il se mit immédiatement à poser des baisers sur sa peau fine. Les doigts de Bella sur ses épaules crochetèrent sa nuque et il la rapprocha encore plus, collant son bassin contre elle.

_-Arrête-moi Bella,_ souffla-t-il sur sa peau. _Je n'y arriverai pas tout seul_.

_-Je veux pas que tu t'arrêtes,_ l'implora-t-elle en retour. Il ne prit pas la peine d'analyser la situation, elle était consentante, c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait. Il ne pensait pas à jusqu'où ça irait, il voulait juste en avoir un maximum. Il se mit à se frotter lascivement en suivant le tracé de sa colonne vertébrale s'arrêtant au niveau de son soutien-gorge, qui barrait son dos délicat.

Elle aimait ce qu'il était en train de faire et lui constatait qu'il n'avait jamais autant pris son pied à embrasser une fille. Il revoulait ses lèvres, il en avait besoin alors, il lui demanda dans un chuchotement plaintif :

_-Embrasse-moi encore. _

Elle s'exécuta en ramenant son visage vers le bas et il sentit qu'elle aussi perdait le contrôle, son baiser était beaucoup plus assuré, ses lèvres se pressaient plus fort et, cette fois, c'est la langue de Bella qui quémanda l'entrée à la bouche d'Edward. Il ne se fit pas prier longtemps et accueillit sa douceur en gémissant.

Il gémissait, il aimait ça et Bella prenait confiance, elle voulait lui faire autant de bien qu'il lui en faisait. Les mains de Bella arpentaient le dos musclés d'Edward et elle se délectait de sentir rouler ses muscles saillants sous ses doigts au travers du tissu. Elle quitta de nouveau sa bouche pour ne pas mourir d'asphyxie et elle posa son front sur le sien aimant que leurs souffles erratiques se mélangent.

_-J'ai trop envie de toi,_ souffla Edward. Et, là, Bella se figea. Elle venait de prendre peur et, dans un réflexe de préservation, elle s'éloigna de lui vivement quittant dans le même geste ses genoux et plaquant sa main sur sa bouche. Edward la laissa s'échapper parce qu'il venait de voir la terreur dans ses yeux et ce n'est absolument pas ce qu'il voulait.

Elle se recroquevilla contre la tête de lit enserrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

_-Bella ? Hé, Bella ? Calme-toi !_ Edward avança sa main pour la rassurer mais elle se déroba s'éloignant un peu plus de lui. Il n'insista pas et retira sa main.

_-Je… je … suis désolée_, _je ne peux pas … je… compr…_

_-Bella ça va ! Oh Bella ? Regarde-moi_. Elle leva péniblement les yeux, elle se sentait trop bête et elle ne comprenait plus du tout les intentions d'Edward envers elle. Elle ne reconnaissait pas l'homme qui était assis près d'elle. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il pouvait la voir comme une conquête et cela la déstabilisa profondément.

-_T'excuse pas Bella, c'est moi, j'ai perdu le contrôle, je m'excuse Bella je ne voulais pas te toucher comme ça_. Bella prit conscience de deux choses à cet instant, la première, Edward culpabilisait vraiment, elle le voyait dans son regard. La seconde, elle avait aimé ça et, elle aussi, avait perdu le contrôle, elle le comprenait en fait et elle ne lui en voulut pas. Elle se sentit juste ridicule de réagir de cette manière.

_-Ce n'était qu'un baiser Bella, le monde ne va pas s'effondrer,_ trouva-t-il bon de dire pour dédramatiser la situation. Pour lui, il ne s'était presque rien passé. Mais il comprenaitque Bella, qui n'avait jamais embrassé un garçon, eut la sensation que ça avait dérapé. Elle soupira et il attendit qu'elle dise quelque chose et, ce qu'il l'étonna, c'est qu'elle eut un petit rire nerveux. Il arqua un sourcil cherchant à comprendre.

_-Je suis un cas désespéré_, _hein ?_ Finit-elle par dire comme une question.

_-Un peu_, ironisa-t-il, _je t'ai juste roulé une pelle pas de quoi en faire un drame. Alors ? Tu as aimé ?_ Il voulait son ressenti, ça l'intéressait vraiment de savoir, lui, son premier baiser, il n'en avait même pas le souvenir. Et il voulait surtout savoir s'il avait été bon, mais ça c'était inconscient.

_-Oui, c'était agréable._ Murmura-t-elle, gênée.

-_Agréable ? Bah merde alors, j'ai mis tout ce que je pouvais et tu me dis seulement agréable !_ Il plaisantait, elle le savait et cela finit par la détendre parce qu'elle pensait que, pour lui, ce baiser ne signifiait pas grand-chose.

_-C'était bien Edward,_ finit-elle par dire, en lui souriant, ce qui le fit sourire lui aussi. Il aimait entendre ça. Ça le rassurait.

_-Bon, tu me rassures, j'avais peur de t'avoir dégouttée à vie d'embrasser un mec. _

_-Non,_ rit-elle en laissant reposer ses jambes sur le lit se décontractant pour de bon. Mais bien que la tension soit redescendue pour Bella, une question subsistait, comment elle avait été ? Et, trouvant dans les yeux rieurs d'Edward une lueur rassurante, elle se jeta à l'eau.

_-Et moi_, _j'étais comment ?_ Il réfléchit une seconde, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui dire torride, bonne, super douée, enflammante, putain, il avait un sacré paquet d'adjectifs qui lui venait. Il opta pour la sobriété.

_-Tu étais parfaite Bella, j'ai beaucoup aimé. La preuve_, _j'ai failli te sauter dessus ! _

Elle s'empourpra et Edward trouva ça adorable.

_-Merci, c'est gentil Edward. _

-_C'est sincère Bella, tu embrasses très bien._ Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle se rendit compte qu'elle le croyait, elle l'avait mis dans un état second et elle se félicitait intérieurement pour ça. Il lui donnait confiance en elle en réalité. En quelques secondes, elle avait réussi à lui donner envie de plus et elle aimait cette idée, même si ce n'était pas le but recherché. Elle envisagea son rendez-vous avec Jacob d'une toute autre manière et c'était grâce à lui.

_-Merci Edward_, _de m'avoir montré ça, je me sens moins bête maintenant. _

_-A ton service Bella et_, _euh_, _si tu veux en savoir plus hésite pas !_ Il plaisantait qu'à moitié, il lui avait donné son premier baiser mais il était près à lui faire toute ses premières fois, si elle voulait. Il n'aurait vraiment pas pris ça comme une corvée.

_-J'y penserais_, rit-elle.

_-Bon, moi_, _je vais y aller, j'ai encore des devoirs à faire_, _on se voit demain ? _

_-Oui et demain_, _on a les résultats de l'interro de math ! _

_-ah oui ! Tu sais quoi Bella, je suis sûr que j'aurai une meilleure note que toi._

_-J'adorerais Edward._ Il la regarda curieusement, pourquoi aimerait-elle ça ?

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Et bien parce que tu as bien travaillé et que tu mérites une bonne note. Et si tu avais une meilleure note que moi, c'est toi qui devrais me donner des cours !_

_-Ne rêve pas trop, je crois pas avoir tout bon, d'ailleurs_, _ce week-end_, _j'aimerais qu'on revoit le dernier chapitre, je pense avoir capté mais j'aimerais bien qu'on bosse ensemble. _

_-Ouais_, _pas de soucis, tu me dis où et quand. _

_-D'accord, allez je me tire, à demain. _

_-Oui._

_-Oublie pas ta lacrymo_, _Bella la terreur_ ! Il fit un clin d'œil et sortit de la chambre, Bella lui emboita le pas et descendit à sa suite.

Charly, qui venait d'entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, quitta le canapé d'un bon et attendit près de l'escalier.

_-Bonsoir Chef Swan_ ! Lança gaiment Edward_, désolé de vous avoir dérangé_. Il lui tendit la main et le père de Bella la prit, surpris qu'elle soit si franche. Il aimait ça, Edward le regardait dans les yeux avec assurance, ça lui plaisait.

_-T'es le bienvenu ici Edward, bonne soirée. _

_-Merci à vous aussi. A demain Bella_, _pour ta raclée en math ! _

_-Salut !_ Elle ferma la porte en riant.

Quand elle se retourna, son père la regardait étrangement.

_-Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-elle simplement.

_-Il a l'air sympa ce garçon_. Les yeux de Charly se plissèrent et Bella comprit qu'il allait lui tirer les vers du nez.

_-Il l'est, on dine ?_ Eluda-t-elle.

Il haussa les épaules sachant qu'il ne tirait rien de plus de sa fille et, de toute façon, s'il en savait plus, cela l'obligerait, puisque c'était son rôle de père, à lui tenir un discours sur le besoin de se protéger et tout le toutime. Il n'en avait vraiment aucune envie. Le diner fut silencieux, Bella semblait aller bien, hormis qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Elle se demandait comment ça serait avec Jacob, s'il aimerait l'embrasser comme Edward l'avait fait. Elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça et elle se détestait d'y attacher autant d'importance, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. En fait, depuis une semaine, elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Elle s'était laissée influencer par Alice et Rosalie, elle s'était ouverte à Edward et lui faisait confiance. Elle voulait séduire Jacob Black. Le monde de Bella semblait se transformer peu à peu et elle savait que rien ne redeviendrait normal et ça lui faisait peur.

Elle s'endormit perturbée et angoissée et, quand elle se réveilla en pleine nuit avec cette sensation étrange, elle comprit que ce qui était en train de se passer l'atteignait beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le pensait. Elle s'assit d'un bon, elle avait rêvé d'Edward, elle avait revu ses mains sur ses hanches et senti ses lèvres dans son cou et, dans son songe, elle se frottait à lui comme une perdue alors qu'il murmurait son nom. Son bas-ventre était en feu et elle se laissa retomber en arrière en riant. Elle venait de faire un rêve érotique. Avec Edward Cullen. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, pourtant elle était seule.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Edward marchait en direction de sa salle quand il l'aperçut du coin de l'œil, la petite brune qui avait alimenté ses fantasmes la veille au soir, l'obligeant à s'adonner à des activités solitaires peu vertueuses. Elle se tenait près de son casier et semblait réfléchir. Il la détailla, elle portait ses bottes en cuir sexy et un jean délavé ultra moulant. Il remonta sur sa silhouette fine pour admirer la courbe de ses hanches qui, il le savait, était parfaite. Il frissonna, pourquoi il la laissait-il à Jacob exactement ?

Il contourna Bella discrètement, elle était trop absorbée dans la lecture de son prospectus pour remarquer qui que ce soit.

_-Salut beauté,_ souffla-t-il dans son cou, juste sous son oreille. Elle fit un bond en avant se rattrapant in extremis à la porte de son casier.

-_PUTAIN CULLEN ! T'es con ! Tu m'as foutu la trouille._

_-Désolé,_ ricana-t-il, pas du tout sincère. _Sur les nerfs ?_

_-Pas du tout ! T'es dingue. Alors ? Bien rentré hier soir ? _

_-Oui, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? _

_-Le match de demain soir, tout Forks est convié. _

_-Tu viendras ?_ Demanda-t-il, espérant qu'ainsi elle se joindrait à la beuverie qui s'en suivrait.

_- Aucune chance, ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. _

_-Allez, pour moi, pour me voir ! _

_-Tu crois que c'est un argument de poids, tu penses vraiment que je vais rester trois heures dans le froid, à regarder des lascars faire des trucs incompréhensibles sur un terrain ? _

_-Hé ! C'est pas n'importe quels lascars, il s'agit de moi quand même ! _

_-Et ? _

_-Et, bah… moi quoi ! Le grand Edward, avec son maillot, ses équipements, transpirant la virilité et la force !_

Bella explosa de rire devant l'air de tragédien qu'il avait pris au milieu du couloir bondé. La scène n'avait échappé à personne, Edward s'en foutait, Bella rougissait.

-_Transpirant tout court, laisse tomber Edward, je me gèlerai pas trois heures pour te voir suer. J'ai mieux à faire._

_-Quoi ? _

_-Un bon bouquin, une tablette de chocolat, un fond de classique. _

_-Putain, tu crains Swan, t'as 50 ans ou quoi ?_ Ils prirent la direction de la salle d'histoire.

_-Et toi, tu n'en as pas plus de dix ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! _

_-Ouais, laisse-la tranquille !_ Jacob venait de glisser un baiser sur la joue de Bella. Ce qui la fit frissonner. Il marchait maintenant tout à coté d'elle.

_- Salut !_ Lui roucoula-t-il, la voix suave en plongeant ses yeux bruns dans les siens. A ce moment-là, Bella était en mode déconnectée et elle avait juste conscience que ses jambes ramollissaient et que ses mains devenaient moites.

_-Salut_, couina-t-elle en continuant d'avancer.

_-Tu fais quoi ce soir, princesse ? _

_-Je révise avec Edward,_ sortit-elle spontanément, cherchant une échappatoire.

Jacob jeta un regard à Edward qui acquiesça avec un grand sourire, content qu'elle réussisse quand même à lui parler.

_-Hum… Dommage et … c'est vraiment important ou vous pouvez remettre ça ?_

_-C'est vraiment important !_ Lancèrent-ils de concert. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, vraiment surpris d'avoir parlé en même temps. Ils se sourirent et la complicité entre les deux ados était évidente.

_-Ok, alors demain après le match, tu m'accompagnes au Lodge bar ? _

_-Bella ne veut pas venir au match,_ répondit Edward à sa place.

_-Ok, bah, je passe te prendre après, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? _

_-D'accord._ Elle ne se sentait pas de résister plus longtemps et, à la soirée, il y aurait Edward et les filles, alors elle était plutôt sereine. Le quater back lui fit un sourire entendu et tourna dans le couloir de droite.

_-Tu seras à la soirée ?_ Demanda-t-elle rapidement à Edward, pour être sure.

_-Ouais, t'inquiète ! _

Sans bavarder davantage, Edward traversa la salle pour s'installer dans le fond, comme d'habitude, il était un peu contrarié, elle avait dit oui à Jacob mais non à lui. Il la regarda prendre une des tables devant et quelques secondes plus tard, Alice et Rosalie s'installaient derrière elle. Alice se mit immédiatement à piailler dans l'oreille de Bella, elle lui raconta, en moins de trois minutes, tout ce qu'elle avait fait la veille et Bella s'y intéressait vraiment, même si le débit de parole de la petite hystérique était beaucoup trop rapide pour qu'elle saisisse tous les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche. Edward ruminait, il se demandait ce que Black avait de plus que lui ?

Bella passa la matinée et le déjeuner avec les mecs de l'équipe de foot et ses deux nouvelles copines. Elle prit le soin, quand elle était seule, de garder la main sur sa bombe dans la poche de sa veste. Grâce à cette arme, elle se sentait plus forte, plus en sécurité et, même si elle n'aimait pas ça, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Les cheerleaders, face à sa nouvelle assurance et son escorte, ne lui cherchèrent pas des poux. Le cours de maths débuta et Bella stressait pour Edward. Ses pieds tapotaient nerveusement le lino et, quand il rentra quelques minutes après, elle lui offrit un sourire qu'il lui fit oublier qu'il lui en voulait. Il lui murmura en passant :

_-Si j'ai un A, je te jure que je t'embrasse_ ! Il s'éloigna vers sa table au fond et Bella resta figée. Elle finit par secouer la tête en souriant. Cullen était définitivement cinglé mais elle doutait fortement qu'il ferait ça. C'était juste façon de parler.

La mère Johnson, comme Edward l'appelait, rentra avec le paquet de copies et Bella constata qu'elle l'avait jeté avec encore plus de force que la dernière fois. Elle n'aimait pas entendre les copies claquer surle bois du bureau, mais elle détestait surtout l'air terrifiant que la vieille femme prenait pour s'adresser au groupe.

_-D'accord, j'ai corrigé vos copies, il y a du bon, du moins bon et du très décevant. Je commence par le moins bon_ ! Elle attrapa les feuilles et commença sa distribution passant des savons aux premiers élèves qui recevaient leurs copies. Plus le tas de feuilles diminuait, plus les commentaires étaient contrastés et Bella se retourna pour regarder Edward, quand il ne resta plus que quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas reçu leurs feuilles. Elle leva son pouce vers lui et il lui fit un clin d'œil. Il bouillait d'impatience, il savait qu'il avait au moins B+.

_-Terry, A- c'est bon, continue comme ça_. Edward serra son poing et l'agita au-dessus de sa table. _Elena A+ comme Isabella_. Elle tendit la dernière feuille à Bella et Edward était complètement déstabilisé. Il n'y avait plus de feuille ! La vieille folle avait perdu sa copie ? Bella le dévisageait, paniquée. Ne comprenant pas, elle non plus.

_-Bah et moi Mdam' ?_ Demanda-t-il, sa voix trahissant son incompréhension.

-_Monsieur Cullen…_ Soupira la vieille en se dirigeant vers le bureau. _La semaine dernière, vous m'avez beaucoup déçu, votre copie était lamentable_. Elle sortit la copie de son sac et Edward trépignait sur sa chaise, il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. Bella soufflait de soulagement qu'elle n'ait pas égaré sa copie.

_- Je suis encore plus déçue cette semaine_. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas et Bella allait se mettre à pleurer.

-_Parce que vous êtes capable monsieur Cullen et votre C- de la semaine dernière baisse considérablement votre moyenne, j'aurais aimé que vous commenciez le semestre avec un A+._ Elle lui tendit sa copie et il écarquilla les yeux en découvrant le grand A+ rouge entouré trois fois.

_-Wahaha_ ! Hurla-t-il en lui arrachant la copie des mains. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il n'avait jamais eu A+ en maths_. A+ ! A+ !_ cria-t-il en s'agitant en tous sens, faisant éclater de rire toute la classe, Bella comprise. Elle souriait, aux anges, elle était vraiment heureuse pour lui.

_-Vous pouvez remerciez Mademoiselle Swan,_ fit remarquer la prof.

_-Oh putain oui !_ Sans demander l'autorisation, il se leva d'un bond et fit les trois enjambées qui le séparaient du premier rang. Bella le regarda approcher avec surprise et bonheur. Le visage d'Edward plongea sur elle et il écrasa ses lèvres sur sa bouche. L'espace de quelques secondes, il partagea son euphorie avec elle et elle eut juste conscience que son cœur venait de rater un battement.

_-MONSIEUR CULLEN !_ Hurla madame Johnson. Edward relâcha Bella immédiatement, la laissant le souffle coupé. Il traversa la salle dans l'autre sens. Rosalie, Alice et pratiquement toute la classe furent pris d'un fou-rire et Edward se sentait plus fort qu'Iron man, Hulk et Terminator réunis. Bella était morte de honte et avait envie de pleurer de joie en même temps. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle ne savait pas si c'était l'effet du baiser ou parce qu'il venait de la mettre dans la situation la plus inconfortable qu'elle n'ait jamais connue. Quel con ! Il l'avait fait ! Elle ne savait pas si elle devait en rire ou en pleurer.

Edward reprit sa place en claquant dans les mains de ses potes qui étaient autour de lui. Rosalie mima des applaudissements silencieux et Alice lui souriait, il voyait la fierté dans son regard. Bella, elle, était tournée sur sa copie la tête basse, essayant d'oublier le fait qu'il venait de l'embrasser en public. Ce n'était pas grave, c'était sous l'effet de la joie et il l'avait prévenue mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait. Et elle avait encore le goût de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

_-Allez ! Allez, on se calme maintenant ! _

Edward se demandait si Bella n'avait pas mal pris son geste. Elle lui tournait le dos maintenant et il pouvait voir qu'elle ne bougeait plus d'un pouce. Il se sentait con vis-à-vis d'elle. C'était juste pour déconner et il aurait dit pareil même à un de ses potes ! Il ne l'aurait sûrement pas fait mais, en réalité, il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il voulait partager sa joie avec elle et maintenant elle allait sûrement lui en vouloir. Les baisers n'avaient certainement pas la même signification pour lui que pour elle. Bella était si innocente. Il culpabilisa immédiatement pour son geste. Il prit son mobile et tapota discrètement un message.

_« Excuse-moi pour ce baiser, moment d'euphorie, E »_ Bella sentit sa poche intérieure vibrer et elle profita que Madame Johnson soit au tableau pour jeter un coup d'œil. Elle lut les excuses d'Edward et souffla, elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle était trop contente pour lui.

_« Ok, excuses acceptées. Pour ton prochain moment de liesse, oublie-moi ! Merci, B »_

Edward sourit en ouvrant sa boîte de réception, elle ne lui en voulait pas.

_« Merci d'être si conciliante avec moi mais je vais commencer à croire que tu n'aimes pas quand je t'embrasse, E »_

_« J'ai peur de finir par y prendre goût, B »_

_« Je n'aurai pas des A+ tous les jours mais je sais que je rends rapidement les filles addictives »_

_« Et je suis si faible, suis le cours au lieu d'envoyer des sms »_

_« Non, j'y comprends rien et je m'en fous, j'ai une super prof pour m'expliquer après, E »_

_« Laisse-moi suivre si tu veux que je t'explique, taré ! B _

Il rit en lisant sa réponse. Ses copains tournèrent la tête vers lui et l'interrogèrent du regard. Il haussa les épaules et reprit le cours, il était toujours euphorique et avait envie de sauter partout. Il eut du mal à se concentrer, il avait envie d'envoyer des messages à Bella, mais elle était sérieuse.

Il sauta de sa chaise quand ça sonna et se dirigea immédiatement vers elle.

_-Tu viens à la maison ?_ Demanda-t-il précipitamment, alors qu'elle saluait ses deux amies. Elle hocha la tête et il l'attendit pour gagner le parking. Ils se félicitèrent mutuellement et comparèrent leurs copies sur le chemin qui les séparaient de leurs véhicules respectifs. Bella remarqua immédiatement que quelque chose clochait, sa voiture ne semblait pas droite. Elle comprit en même temps qu'Edward qu'elle avait un pneu à plat. Elle s'approcha rapidement, et s'aperçut avec horreur qu'on avait lacéré son pneu.

_-Merde !_ Souffla-t-elle en découvrant la grande entaille dans le caoutchouc.

_-T'as une bonne assurance ?_ Demanda Edward, en passant sa main dans la nuque de Bella.

_-Ouais, mais j'ai pas de roue de secours surtout_. Bella répondit sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La rage commençait à prendre possession de son corps.

-_Dis-moi laquelle de ces garces a pu faire ça ?_

_-Je sais pas, Bella_. Edward vit clairement les mains de son amie se mettre à trembler. Il en prit une pour la calmer et cela n'échappa pas à Tanya qui se tenait en haut des marches.

_-Ca va aller Bella, on va aller au garage, on va acheter un pneu, je vais te le changer. _

_-Je suis capable de changer une roue, Edward ! Ce n'est pas le problème !_

Elle craquait, comme d'habitude Bella était dans la sur-réaction et sa colère provoquait les larmes qui dégringolaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Il l'attira contre lui la serrant entre ses bras forts.

_-Bella, chut… ça va aller. _

Irina venait de rejoindre Tanya devant les grandes portes et vit la même scène qu'elle. Edward enlaçait Bella et Irina savait que ça brisait le cœur de sa jumelle. Elles avaient remarqué qu'Edward était différent avec Bella. Il ne lui parlait pas sèchement, comme il faisait avec toutes les filles, il riait avec elle et, surtout, il avait des gestes tendres et ça, elles ne l'avaient jamais vu faire ce genre de chose.

_-Plus j'en fais, plus ça les rapproche._ La voix de Tanya était froide, parfaitement dénuée d'émotion.

_-On va trouver un autre moyen. Je te promets que la Swan ne finira pas l'année à Forks High. _

Sur ses mots, elles quittèrent le lycée, soulagées au moins d'une chose, elles avaient fait pleurer Bella et elles s'en réjouissaient.

Bella pleurait à chaudes larmes contre le torse d'Edward et il ne savait plus quoi faire pour la calmer. Il prit alors les choses en mains et appela son pote Emmet. Le grand brun baraqué répondit rapidement et Edward lui demanda de passer au garage et lui donna la référence du pneu. Il prit Bella par l'épaule et l'entraîna vers le bureau du principal Green.

Bella n'avait eu affaire au proviseur qu'une seule fois depuis son arrivée ici, c'était le jour de la rentrée quand il l'avait accueillie avec son père. Il connaissait bien le chef et Bella ne fut pas surprise de voir son père débarquer dans la demi-heure qui suivit. Elle avait calmé ses pleurs dans le bureau du principal mais n'osait pas parler et Edward avait pris les devants en lançant qu'elle avait reçu des menaces.

Le principal assura qu'il prenait cette histoire au sérieux et qu'il garderait un œil sur Bella. Charly remercia Edward qui venait de lui faire un résumé de la situation avec l'aide du principal. Le chef Swan s'inquiétait de l'état de sa fille mais Bella était plus résignée qu'autre chose. Elle savait que son année de terminale à Forks High serait très, très, très longue. Emmet, comme un super chevalier arriva dans sa jeep blanche. Il déchargea le gros pneu et, à trois, ils n'eurent pas beaucoup de peine à remplacer la roue endommagée. Edward jetait des coups d'œil réguliers à Bella et il la sentait fébrile, ce que bien sûr, il détestait.

Charly remboursa le pneu qu'Emmet avait acheté et il remercia chaudement Edward et son ami. Il était content que sa fille ait des gars sur qui compter mais il s'inquiétait quand même beaucoup pour elle.

_-Je retourne au poste Bella, je vais déposer une main courante pour toi, tu passeras la signer ce week-end. Tu rentres à la maison. D'accord ?_ Elle hocha la tête. C'était la fatalité, elle voulait être amie avec Edward, elle devait en payer les conséquences.

_-Je vais suivre Bella jusqu'à chez vous, chef. _

_-Bonne idée mon garçon, tu n'hésites pas s'il y a quoi que ce soit_. Charly tendit sa carte à Edward qui la fourra dans la poche de son jean en le saluant. Le chef s'éloigna après avoir déposé un baiser sur le front de Bella.

_-Merci Emmet, c'était cool vieux. Je te revaudrai ça_. Edward claqua l'épaule de son pote.

_-Oui, merci beaucoup Emmet,_ lança Bella d'une toute petite voix.

_-Toujours là pour les femmes en détresse._ Il lui fit un clin d'œil et s'éloigna.

Comme il l'avait dit au chef, Edward escorta Bella jusqu'à chez elle. Il descendit en même temps qu'elle et la suivit quand elle lui proposa de rentrer. Il se déchaussa dans l'entrée et lui demanda :

_-Ca va aller, Bella ?_ Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, elle ne savait pas trop.

-_J'en sais rien Edward, elles me foutent la trouille, jusqu'où sont-elles prêtes à aller pour me pourrir la vie ? _

_-Je sais pas Bella,_ soupira-t-il.

_-Tu veux boire quelque chose ? _

_-Tu as quoi ?_ Il la suivit dans la cuisine et elle lui tendit une canette de soda. Cela lui convenait parfaitement. Ils s'installèrent dans sa chambre. Bella dans le fauteuil près de la Bow Windows et Edward sur le matelas contre la tête de lit. Il sortit son manuel de maths et commença à l'interroger sur ce qui l'avait fait tiquer. Elle n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de faire des maths, elle n'avait envie de rien. Mais elle se dit que si elle se plongeait dans les exercices avec Edward, elle ne penserait pas aux autres idiotes. Elle grimpa sur le lit, s'installa près de lui pour voir de quoi il parlait, elle n'était pas capable de résoudre ces équations de tête. Ils travaillèrent un bon quart d'heure, Bella déroulait les raisonnements et Edward les notaient sur son cahier en appui sur ses genoux le livre ouvert entre eux. Elle soupira plusieurs fois, non, même les maths ne lui changeaient pas les idées. T

_-Hé Bella, allez ! Pense à autre chose !_ Souffla doucement Edward en caressant le dos de sa main. La tête de Bella tomba sur l'épaule d'Edward et elle inspira douloureusement. Son corps semblait peser une tonne et elle comptait sur son ami pour la décharger de son poids.

_-J'y arrive pas. _

_-Ok. _

Il ferma le bouquin de maths et l'attira contre elle. La tête de Bella se trouva calée au creux de son bras et il caressa sa joue. Il avait envie de crever les yeux de toutes les cheerleaders. Mais il savait que ça ne ferait qu'envenimer la situation. Bella devait être forte et ne pas se laisser impressionner. Il ne savait pas jusqu'où elles étaient capables d'aller et il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il se sentait responsable de la situation dans laquelle se trouvait Bella. Tout ça, c'était de sa faute à lui. L'altercation avec Jessica et Loren au self avait mis le feu aux poudres.

_-Pourquoi sont-elles comme ça, tes copines ?_ Chuchota Bella en étendant ses jambes pour mieux se caler. Edward fit de même et regarda Bella.

_-J'en sais absolument rien, mais une chose est sure, ce ne sont plus mes amies. Qu'il n'y en ait même pas une qui vienne me parler. J'ai jamais tapé une femme mais je crois que je pourrais me lâcher. Jessica ou Loren, je ne sais pas laquelle des deux je bafferai en premier._ Bella alluma la chaîne hifi avec la télécommande, baissant un peu le volume pour faire une musique d'ambiance.

_-Ca ne t'apporterait que des problèmes._ Finit-elle par dire.

_-Je sais. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse Bella ? _

-_Rien, il n'y a rien à faire, elles sont stupides, elles le resteront, ce sont des cas désespérés._ Edward rit, elle n'avait vraiment pas tort. Comment avait-il pu passer autant de temps avec elles ?

_-En tout cas, je te lâche plus d'une semelle. Je te conduis au bahut, ça t'évitera d'avoir des ennuis avec ta voiture. _

_-C'est gentil, Edward. _

_-Bon, puisque tu n'as pas la tête à réviser, veux-tu qu'on fasse autre chose ? _

_-Non, je suis bien là. J'ai rien envie de faire_. En même temps que Bella prononçait ses mots, elle se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de la position qu'elle avait, affalée contre lui et à quel point elle s'en moquait, tellement elle se sentait bien.

-_D'accord, alors ne faisons rien._ Il réajusta sa position et soupira de contentement, il était bien, lui aussi. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un contact de ce genre avec quelqu'un mais ça ne le dérangeait pas, au contraire. Il se sentait plus proche de Bella qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec qui que ce soit. Et il aimait cette relation qu'ils avaient, complices, sans ambiguïté. Il aimait parler avec elle, quand elle n'était pas silencieuse comme maintenant. Alors pour s'occuper, il détailla sa chambre, il aimait bien l'ambiance. Il faisait pratiquement nuit dehors alors, c'était un peu sombre, mais il aimait la tapisserie claire et sa housse de couette gris foncé qui tranchait avec ses meubles blancs. Il trouvait le petit désordre sur son bureau agréable, ça rendait la pièce vivante. Et tous ces livres qui trainaient partout, c'était tellement elle.

_-Tu lis quoi en ce moment ?_ L'interrogea-t-il.

_-Guerre et Paix de Tolstoï. _

_-C'est une belle histoire. Moi, je suis branché Marvel, rien à voir, je sais. _

_-C'est super les Marvel, j'adore Spiderman. _

_-Vraiment ?_ Edward était surpris, jamais une fille de son entourage lui avait dit ça.

_-Ouais, regarde._ Bella se leva d'un bond, ouvrit son placard et sortit le tout premier album de la série.

_-Hey excellent,_ s'extasia-t-il_. Viens !_ Il lui prit le livre des mains et Bella regagna sa place après qu'il eut remis son bras derrière sa nuque.

Ils passèrent plus d'une heure à feuilleter et à commenter la BD. Bella était bien loin de ses soucis du lycée et Edward ne pensait plus à rien, si ce n'est à son amie qui riait de ses blagues et partageait sa passion de la BD, débile aux yeux de beaucoup de gens. Elle, elle le comprenait et peut-être qu'il lui montrerait sa collection de figurine. Celle qu'il avait faite à dix ans et qu'il cachait dans une boîte à chaussures sous son lit. Il avait suffisamment confiance en elle pour lui montrer ça.

Au rez-de-chaussée, Charly s'attendait à trouver sa fille et Edward dans le salon puisqu'il avait vu la Volvo grise du jeune homme dans l'allée. Il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'ils étaient dans sa chambre. Il aimait bien Edward mais il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'ils soient seuls dans sa chambre pendant son absence. Il monta les escaliers et soupira de soulagement quand il vit la porte grande-ouverte. Ils ne seraient pas assez stupides pour se peloter les portes ouvertes ? Se demanda le chef en serrant les dents. Il ne voulait pas avoir à foutre le petit Cullen dehors.

-Bella ? La tête de Charly apparut sur le pas de la porte ce qui fit sursauter Bella et Edward se pencha en avant pour voir le chef. Il s'attendait au pire.

_-Oui ?_

Charly refrénait un sourire, ils étaient sagement en train de lire une BD. Dans quel monde parallèle était-il tombé ? Deux adolescents de sexes opposés, seuls dans une chambre, allongés sur un lit et ils lisent une BD ?

_-Ouais heu… Je commande des pizzas, vous voulez quoi comme garniture ?_

_-Fromage pour moi papa,_ répondit Bella, _Edward ? Tu manges avec nous ?_

_-Ouais, d'accord, fromage, ça me va aussi. _

_-Bien, je vous appelle quand c'est là, soyez sages ! _

Charly s'éloigna, Bella s'empourpra, Edward pouffa.

_-Il est cool ton père, j'ai cru qu'il allait me botter le cul ! _

_-On ne fait rien de mal et je crois qu'il t'aime bien_. Bella ne pouvait l'expliquer mais elle connaissait son père et elle savait qu'il appréciait Edward. Elle soupira et se réinstalla confortablement dans le creux de son épaule en inspirant le parfum délicat de son eau de toilette. La chaleur du corps d'Edward permit à Bella de se retrouver parfaitement détendue contre lui. Elle aimait l'effet que son contact avait sur elle. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle avait envie d'en pleurer.

Une demi-heure plus tard, le chef interrogeait Edward sur leurs résultats footballistiques et, intérieurement, il jubilait de voir sa fille si proche d'un des joueurs. Bella se sentait bien, Edward était là à parler avec son père et ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. Ca faisait du bien à Bella de voir qu'il appréciait son ami. Le téléphone d'Edward sonna dans sa poche. Il s'excusa avant de répondre.

_-Oui allo ?_ Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir qui l'appelait en numéro privé.

_-Edward_,_ c'est Tanya, ça va ? _

_-Ha Tanya ?_ Répondit-il surpris. Il eut immédiatement envie de l'envoyer promener mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça devant Bella et le chef. Bella, elle, avait serré les dents et réprimé un frisson en entendant le prénom de la cheerleader. Charly l'avait remarqué et s'amusa de voir sa fille jalouse. Il pensa qu'elle avait raison, elle devait marquer son territoire, sa petite.

_-Tu fais quoi ? Je t'attends depuis une heure._ Cingla la blonde dans l'oreille d'Edward qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle l'attendait.

_-Je suis chez les Swan là, Je n'avais pas prévu de venir et nous sommes en train de dîner donc je te rappelle plus tard. Allez bonne soirée. _

Il interrompit la communication en appuyant un peu fort sur le bouton rouge, coupant pour de bon son téléphone.

A quelques rues de là, dans un pavillon très chic du quartier huppé de Forks, un smartphone de dernière génération venait de perdre la vie suite à une collision brutale contre la cloison de la chambre d'une adolescente rageuse. Irina, alertée par le bruit dans la chambre de sa jumelle, se précipita auprès d'elle et écouta les malheurs de sa sœur.

Edward ne pensa pas une seconde qu'il venait d'humilier Tanya, il savait qu'il l'avait probablement blessée mais il s'en fichait parce qu'il reprit sa conversation footballistique avec le chef, ce qui était bien plus intéressant que la blonde. Bella était soulagée qu'il l'ait envoyée paitre, elle aimait ça, même si elle ne put s'empêcher de penser que ça allait encore envenimer les choses.

Edward quitta la maison des Swan peu après vingt et une heures et alla directement chez son pote, Jasper. Madame Witlock l'accueillit avec une fausse gentillesse. La maman de Jasper aimait bien les amis de son fils mais, quand ils étaient tous réunis, ils faisaient un boucan du diable et elle ne pouvait pas suivre son film parce que c'était la folie dans la chambre au-dessus du salon.

_-Ils sont là-haut,_ soupira-t-elle en le laissant rentrer. Edward ne s'attarda pas et grimpa les marches quatre à quatre, il entra sans frapper, il venait ici depuis toujours. Rosalie et Emmet se bécotaient sur la moquette, contre le pied du lit alors qu'Alice et Jasper étaient mélangés sur le lit.

_-Salut les potes !_ Lança-t-il avec la bonne humeur qu'il avait depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée avec son A+, oubliant les soucis qu'il causait à Bella. Il s'installa sur le bout du lit, Jasper le frappa pour qu'il se pousse, il bouchait la vue sur la TV. Edward grogna et Rosalie l'interrogea.

_-Bella n'est pas avec toi ?_

_- Non, elle ne voulait pas sortir, elle était fatiguée. _

_-Alors_,_ comment elle va ? _

_-Bof, c'est la merde,_ lança-t-il franchement. En se laissant tomber en arrière, sur les pieds d'Alice. Rosalie se leva et vint s'installer à coté de lui.

_-Je crois qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'on veille sur elle. J'ai essayé de tirer les vers du nez à Jess mais elle m'a assuré qu'elle ne savait rien pour le pneu. _

_-Elle avait l'air sincère_, renchérit Alice, _mais comme elle sait qu'on est amies avec Bella maintenant_,_ je n'assurerais pas qu'elle ne mentait pas. _

_-Pourquoi elles font ça ?_ Demanda subitement Jasper_. Je veux dire, Bella est gentille, elle n'a jamais rien fait de méchant. _

_-Ce sont des chiennes, _expliqua Emmet. _Elles ont pris Bella en grippe parce qu'Edward est amoureux d'elle. _

_-Hé ! _L'intéressé se redressa d'un bond_. Arrête de raconter des conneries !_ Se défendit-il. Amoureux de Bella ? Et puis quoi encore ?

_-Je suis assez d'accord avec Emmet,_ souffla Rosalie en tirant sur son col. _Avoue qu'elle te plaît._ Alice ricanait, Edward et Bella ? Cette idée lui plaisait. Jasper jaugeait la réaction de son pote. Le grand blond trouvait qu'il démentait bien trop vite pour que ce soit honnête.

-_Non ! Elle ne me plaît pas. Enfin si, physiquement_,_ elle est canon et je la cartonnerais bien mais c'est Bella et Bella est sérieuse, une fille bien. Elle ne voudra jamais s'envoyer en l'air avec moi._

-_Qui te parle de t'envoyer en l'air ?_ Edward arqua un sourcil en repoussant les doigts de Rosalie qui tirait sur son oreille.

_-Bah alors quoi ?_ Demanda Edward ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle lui reprochait exactement.

_-Elle te plaît, vraiment ? C'est jamais venu dans ton petit crâne de crétin que tu pourrais sortir avec elle ? _

_-Sortir ? Genre sortir sortir ? Comme toi et Emmet ? _

-_Ouais, où comme Lic' et Jasp'._ Edward émit un petit rire nerveux.

_-Non, ça ne m'est jamais venu à l'esprit, mais, maintenant que tu le dis…_ _ouais_, ricana Edward. _Je pourrais lui tenir la main, la ramener après les cours, lui faire un cadeau en forme de petit cœur pour la Saint Valentin et aller manger le dimanche midi avec ses grands-parents. Non_,_ mais t'es malade ? Plutôt me couper une couille ! _

_-T'es un trou du cul_,_ Cullen._ Rosalie laissa tomber sa main sur le visage d'Edward et le secoua de droite à gauche. _Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ? Pauvre tâche !_

-_Bella serait super bien comme copine pour toi_. Continua Alice. Elle imaginait déjà ses amis ensemble et ça lui plaisait vraiment beaucoup.

-_Plutôt mourir Alice. _

_-Mais pourquoi ? Bella est cool, elle a un super humour, vous avez plein de trucs en commun et tu l'adores_,_ je le sais ! _

-_Ouais je l'adore, c'est pas le problème et ouais, elle est super ! _

_-Alors_,_ c'est quoi le problème ?_ Demanda Emmet, sans quitter la télévision des yeux pour autant.

-_Elle n'a aucune expérience en matière de sexe et … j'ai des besoins moi !_

_-T'es dégueulasse !_ Alice était aussi écœurée qu'amusée par les propos d'Edward, elle était habituée qu'il ait ce comportement odieux mais, en même temps, elle ne pouvait rien y faire.

-_Si je te suis,_ demanda Jasper_, Bella est bien mais_,_ comme tu as besoin d'une nana qui baise_,_ tu ne t'intéresses pas à elle. _

_-Exactement !_ Edward se redressa et tapota affectueusement sur le mollet de son pote. _Toi_,_ t'es un frère, tu me comprends ! _

-_Bah, elle baisera avec Jacob Black_,_ t'inquiète pas_. Rosalie déposa un baiser sur sa joue, retourna s'installer avec Emmet au pied du lit.

_-Ouais et quand il l'aura décoincée_,_ il te la refilera_. Edward éclata de rire à la remarque de son ami assis par terre. Il aimait bien l'idée d'une Bella dépravée dans son lit.

_-Carrément._ Souffla Edward en se laissant retomber sur le matelas.

-_Quel plaisir de passer derrière lui._ Ironisa Jasper.

Edward ne se rendait vraiment pas compte que ses amis se foutaient de sa gueule, néanmoins, il admit dans sa tête que non, il n'aimerait pas passer derrière lui, mais si Jake pouvait décoincer Bella, ça lui ferait du bien à la petite. Il avait envie de la voir s'éclater, Edward aimait terriblement le sexe et imaginait aisément passer un bon moment avec Bella. Mais il n'aurait jamais la patience d'être doux et tendre avec elle, comme elle le désirait pour sa première fois. Déjà avec un baiser, il avait failli la retourner. Il lui foutrait la trouille et il la dégoutterait du cul pour toujours. Remarque, il n'imaginait pas Jacob Black être plus délicat. Mais, au moins, ça ne serait pas de sa responsabilité.

Edward sentit à ce moment-là un mal-être terrible. Il ne pouvait pas penser à Jacob faisant des trucs à Bella. Elle était trop innocente, trop douce, il allait lui faire du mal. Edward savait que Jake n'attendait rien de plus avec elle et il ne prendrait pas de pinces. Son inquiétude pour la petite brune revint et ça ne le quitta pas de la soirée. Il ne le montra pas bien sûr, car il savait que s'il disait quoi que ce soit il allait être bon pour le discours _t'es amoureux d'elle_ et il n'aimait pas ça. C'est lui qui décidait de qui il aimait ou pas. Et Bella, aussi parfaite soit-elle ne serait jamais sa petite-amie, parce qu'il ne voulait pas de petite-amie. Il essayait de repousser la brune de ses pensées, elle ne devait pas être son souci.

Pourtant, quand il rentra au milieu de la nuit, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à elle. Sans le vouloir et en se détestant, il remettait en cause ce qu'il avait dit à ses amis. Il ne voulait pas sortir avec elle, il aimait trop leur amitié mais il ne voulait pas que Jacob pose ses mains sur elle et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui manque de respect. Il devait la mettre en garde, empêcher que cela se produise, c'est ce qu'un ami devrait faire ?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

De l'autre côté de la ville, Bella tournait et virait dans son lit. Elle pensait à Edward. A quel point il avait été gentil avec elle aujourd'hui. Comment il était aux petits soins pour elle et elle cherchait comment lui rendre le quart de l'attention qu'il lui avait portée. Jamais on ne s'était autant démené pour elle, pour changer sa roue, pour la rassurer, pour lui changer les idées.

Elle comprenait, au fur et à mesure que les heures tournaient, qu'elle était petit à petit tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle avait mis plusieurs heures à l'admettre mais c'était clair. Elle était bien avec lui, elle aimait parler avec lui, se confier à lui. Sans compter qu'elle avait confiance en lui, qu'elle le trouvait très beau, qu'elle se plierait en quatre pour lui et surtout qu'il faisait naître un désir terrible en elle depuis qu'il l'avait embrassée.

Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour personne. Edward Cullen était un garçon incroyable et elle n'avait rien vu venir, ses sentiments pour lui étaient venus comme ça. Par petites accumulations de couches successives. D'abord son humour, ensuite sa gentillesse, sa spontanéité, sa douceur, son sexe apeal. Tout lui plaisait chez lui. Elle l'aimait, c'était indéniable parce que recroquevillée dans son lit, elle pleurait maintenant, laissant la frustration prendre le dessus sur le soulagement qu'elle avait trouvé au fond d'elle quand elle avait mis un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle se demandait maintenant si elle devait lui dire ou pas.

Et une bonne partie de la journée passa sans qu'elle ne trouve de réponse à cette question. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de le faire fuir mais, en même temps, elle trouvait ça mal honnête de sa part d'être juste amie avec lui alors qu'elle ressentait bien plus qu'une amitié pour lui. Elle avait très peu dormi la nuit dernière et ses pensées étaient confuses.

Charly s'inquiétait de voir sa fille faire des allers et retours dans sa maison comme un zombi. Elle allait et venait sans rien faire de précis. Plusieurs fois, elle alla dans la cuisine pour ouvrir le frigo et le refermer sans avoir rien pris. Elle s'était assise sur le canapé, s'était levée, s'était rassise, avait pris un livre, lu deux pages, refermé. Elle avait l'air d'un lion en cage et Charly qui était en congé ce samedi commençait à perdre patience.

_-Tu peux me dire ce que tu as ? _Craqua-t-il dans le milieu de l'après-midi après que sa fille ait changé dix fois de chaine de tv sans même la regarder.

_-Rien ça va._ Murmura-t-elle toujours en proie à ses incessants questionnements.

_-Tu t'es disputée avec Edward ? _

_-Non ! _

_-Alors quoi ? _

_-Rien papa, je t'assure, ça va, je vais à la soirée au Lodge après le match ce soir et je suis un peu stressée. _

_-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda Charly, vraiment intéressé par les états d'âme de sa fille. Bella ne voulait pas se confier à son père alors elle abrégea la conversation.

_-J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, je vais aller voir Alice_. Sur ce, elle monta dans sa chambre en espérant que son amie soit disponible.

Une heure plus tard, Bella était dans la chambre de son amie et regardait avec amusement toutes les affiches publicitaires qui couvraient la tapisserie rose de la pièce. Alice savait que Bella était très anxieuse à l'idée de sortir avec Jacob, elle savait qu'elle avait peur de cafouiller. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle manquait autant de confiance en elle. Pour Alice, Bella était une chouette fille et, en aucun cas, elle n'avait à se soucier de ce que les gens pensent d'elle car elle était super.

_-Tu vas mettre quoi ce soir ?_ Lui demanda-t-elle finalement.

_-Je ne sais pas du tout, c'est un problème,_ _elle porte quoi les filles généralement à ce genre de soirée ? Toi par exemple ? Que vas-tu porter ? _

_-Rosalie me prête sa tunique,_ Alice se leva et sortit une tunique rouge.

_-Ca va être trop grand, non ? _

_-Non, je vais l'accessoiriser comme une robe. _

_-Alors çarisque d'être trop court !_ Le rire cristallin d'Alice rebondit contre les cloisons, faisant sourire Bella.

_-Oui, c'est le but._ J'ai une petite ceinture dorée et des escarpins qui iront très bien avec. _Tu veux mettre une de mes robes ?_ La petite brune sautilla jusqu'à son dressing et Bella écarquilla les yeux en voyant la quantité effarante de vêtements qu'il contenait.

_-Tu te changes combien de fois par jour ?_ Demanda-t-elle en rentrant dans la petite pièce, s'amusant de voir toute les chaussures parfaitement alignées sur le sol comme des petits soldats.

_-Deux voire trois fois, chaque activité nécessite une tenue. Pour une soirée post-match, je dirais qu'il faut quelque chose de classe mais décontracté._ Elle attrapa plusieurs cintres_. De sexy mais pas vulgaire._ Elle en prit deux autres_. Et des accessoires qui donnent un côté décontract'._ Elle prit deux paires de bottines. _Ok, tu devrais essayer ça. _

_-Ca ne te dérange pas ?_ Bellane se sentait pas d'emprunter les vêtements d'Alice, elle avait l'air de beaucoup tenir à sa collection, vu comment elle regardait chacune des pièces avec adoration.

_-Non ! Pas du tout. C'est fait pour ça. Rose est beaucoup plus grande que moi, elle ne peut pas se servir mais toi tu le peux. Essaye cette robe, elle est jolie ? _

_-Oui très_. Bella détaillait la petite robe grise à la coupe droite_. Elle est petite_.

_-Elle est très courte, mais tu mets un legging avec. Tu ne veux pas avoir l'air d'une catin quand même. _

_-Surtout pas !_ S'offusqua Bella.

_-Bien, je pense que ça sera très mignon sur toi. J'ai des très jolis colliers pour aller avec. _

Pendant une heure, Alice expliqua à Bella comment accessoiriser sa petite tenue et elle semblait plus sereine après ça. Mais elle se questionnait toujours au sujet d'Edward. Alice n'en avait aucune idée alors elle lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_-Tu vas sortir avec Jacob ?_ Bella s'empourpra, elle avait dit oui à Jacob, elle ne se voyait pas lui faire faux bond pourtant, elle n'avait plus vraiment envie d'aller à cette soirée mais Edward lui avait dit qu'il irait et elle voulait le voir. A peine douze heures étaient passées depuis qu'il était parti de chez elle et, pourtant, elle voulait déjà le revoir. Elle voulait comprendre ce qui l'attirait tellement chez lui et si elle devait aller à cette soirée avec Jacob pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec lui, alors elle le ferait.

_-Oui, je vais y aller. _

_-Super, Jacob est cool et on sera là, je suis certaine que ça va être une super soirée. _

_-Oui, ça serait mieux sans les cheerleaders_. Bella pensait à voix haute et Alice était d'accord avec elle.

-_C'est clair, mais Jacob ? Il te branche vraiment ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, il est très beau mais je le connais à peine._

_-Hum, tu ne vas pas être déçue._ Ironisa Alice.

_-Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?_

_-Oh Bel', par pitié, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué ?_

_-Quoi ? _

_-Jacob ! Il est creux comme un trou ! Ce mec est d'une niaiserie. Va avec lui à cette soirée mais, par pitié, ne t'entiche pas de lui, il est naze. Enfin, je te laisse juger par toi-même mais sincèrement tu mérites mieux._

Mieux ? Bella pensa immédiatement à Edward.

_-Tu connais Edward depuis longtemps ?_ Demanda-t-elle finalement sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

_-Depuis toujours, on est ensemble depuis la maternelle. Pourquoi ?_ Alice se demandait ce qu'Edward venait subitement faire dans la conversation.

_-Tu crois qu'Edward serait mieux ? _

Alice éclata de rire, oui elle le pensait mais Edward était et resterait Edward, le mec qui s'envoyait en l'air s'en aucun scrupule.

_-Oui, je pense qu'Edward est beaucoup mieux que Jake, il est intelligent, il a une culture, une éducation et c'est quelqu'un d'ambitieux, de loyal avec ses amis mais c'est une catin ! Il ne sortira jamais avec une fille, les filles c'est comme des kleenex. _

_-Tu crois qu'il pourrait changer ?_

_-Changer ? Edward ?_ Alice médita un moment, elle n'en avait aucune idée. _Je ne sais pas Bella, il t'intéresse ? _

Bella hocha la tête et rien que de l'admettre, même si c'était silencieusement, ça la fit frissonner.

-_Et bien, je sais que tu lui plais aussi_, lui avoua Alice, _mais il ne tentera rien avec toi parce qu'il pense que tu es vierge et il ne veut pas d'une fille vierge. _

Le ventre de Bella se tordit en entendant ses mots. Il voudrait d'elle s'il elle n'était pas vierge. Cette phrase tournait et tournait dans sa tête et elle ne savait pas quoi en penser. Elle le détestait parce qu'elle le trouvait stupide, c'était le côté salaud qu'elle n'aimait pas chez Edward. Et d'un autre côté, elle se détestait de ne pas avoir franchi le cap avec n'importe quel mec et elle aurait ainsi un tout petit peu d'expérience. Elle repensait au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir pu se laisser aller avec lui ce soir-là. Peut-être qu'il serait ensemble à présent. Elle secoua la tête en commençant à ranger les affaires qu'Alice lui prêtait.

Bella se sentait ridicule, ridicule de penser que si elle s'était donnée à Edward, tout serait différent aujourd'hui. Edward était un coureur et il l'aurait eue, il l'aurait jetée aussitôt. Elle se gifla mentalement, elle ne devait pas penser ainsi. Elle n'était pas une de ses filles naïves qui s'offre à un mec pour lui plaire. Non, elle avait une plus haute estime d'elle. Edward était un crétin, ça lui déchirait le cœur de le penser mais c'était bien le cas. S'il s'intéressait vraiment à elle, il n'aurait pas dit ça à Alice. D'accord, elle pouvait croire qu'elle plaisait à Edward mais pas autant qu'il le devrait pour la mériter.

Elle rentra chez elle avec cette résolution, ne pas penser que quelque chose serait possible entre elle et Edward, elle ne voulait pas être une de plus dans sa collection. Elle se prépara tranquillement et, quand la sonnette retentit, elle était presque prête. Elle glissa sa bombe lacrymogène dans sa pochette entre son rouge à lèvre et son téléphone et descendit ses escarpins à la main pour ouvrir à Jacob.

Le quater back était appuyé le long du mur et il lui lança un sourire à faire fondre la banquise.

_-Salut !_ Lança-t-il d'une voix assurée alors que son corps de gaillard se tendait face à cette bombe atomique.

_-Salut,_ murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise sous son regard appréciateur qui pétillait de contentement.

_-T'es superbe,_ assura-t-il de sa voix grave.

_-Merci, on y va ? _

_-Oh que ouais_. Il désigna la voiture qu'il avait empruntée à son père pour la soirée et Bella se rendit compte avec amusement qu'elle n'avait même pas envisagé qu'il viendrait à moto.

_-Pas de moto ?_ Souffla-t-elle alors qu'il lui ouvrait la porte.

_-Tu aurais aimé ?_ Demanda-t-il, soudainement très intéressé par le fait qu'elle puisse aimer ça.

_-Avec ma robe ? Non pas vraiment._ Jacob sourit, il avait bien sûr pensé à ça et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il prenait toujours la voiture de son père pour ses rencards. Il se glissa derrière le volant et jeta un coup d'œil à Bella. Il frissonna en posant ses yeux sur ses cuisses et, même si elles étaient couvertes par un collant opaque, il pouvait deviner leurs finesses et ça lui plaisait. Il était un putain de chanceux de l'avoir avec lui ce soir. Elle était torride, bien plus jolie qu'Irina, ça n'avait rien à voir. Bella était une beauté naturelle, simple, ça lui plaisait.

_-Alors ce match ?_ Demanda Bella, quand il mit le contact. Il prit la route en lui répondant.

-_On a perdu, à domicile, la honte !_

_-Hum, désolée, qu'est-ce qui n'a pas marché ?_ Bella s'étonnait de faire la conversation, elle n'avait rien à faire du foot mais elle trouvait ça poli de lui demander.

_-Je ne sais pas trop, mauvaise entente au sein du groupe, on a raté plusieurs phases de jeu, on a été nuls. Mais ça va pas nous empêcher de passer une bonne soirée, hein Bella ?_ Il avait posé sa main sur le bras de Bella qui était sur l'accoudoir. Ce contact fit frémir la brune mais pas de désir non, elle était juste mal à l'aise.

_-Oui bien sûr,_ sourit-elle, en faisant mine de chercher quelque chose dans sa pochette pour récupérer son bras. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre que son rouge à lèvre, prendre son téléphone aurait été inconvenant. Jacob vit le tube et, dans un geste qu'il voulait prévenant, il ouvrit le miroir de courtoisie.

Bella profita d'un feu rouge pour réappliquer du rouge, même si elle n'en avait pas vraiment besoin. Jacob se lécha les lèvres en voyant ce geste sexy. Il imagina pendant la première seconde ce qu'il pourrait faire à cette bouche sublime et la deuxième, ce qu'il pourrait y mettre.

_-C'est vert_. Souffla Bella mal à l'aise sous son regard brûlant.

_-Heu… ouais. _

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence parce que Bella ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire et Jacob était perdu dans ses pensées lubriques et ses plans machiavéliques pour arriver à ses fins. Bella n'avait pas l'air d'une fille facile, il devrait ruser.

Il rentra sur le Parking du Lodge et mit un temps fou pour trouver une place libre, tout Forks High était là le samedi soir, surtout quand il y avait match. Au même moment, à l'intérieur du bar-discothèque, unique lieu de détente de Forks, Edward regardait Emmet faire de grands gestes devant lui. Il ne le voyait pas vraiment parce que son pote était encore en train de lui faire des reproches sur sa façon de jouer, une heure plutôt. Il avait admis qu'il était passé à côté de son match et s'en était excusé. Mais même s'il avait fait de son mieux pour se concentrer, il ne cessait de penser à Bella et il ne savait plus comment se la sortir de la tête.

De l'autre coté du Lodge Bar, Tanya et Jessica observaient Cullen et la sulfureuse blonde se demandait ce qui clochait chez son Edward. Sa main serrait son verre, qu'elle ne buvait pas, elle n'arrivait pas à encaisser le fait qu'il préfère Isabella Swan à elle. Ça la rendait malade, la Swan n'avait rien pour elle et se faire larguer pour cette gourde était insupportable. Elle avait envie de le gifler pour le ramener à la raison. Irina qui se remettait tout juste de sa rupture avec Jacob discutait avec Tyler, lui faisant comprendre par un langage pas très subtil du corps que, désormais, elle était libre et que c'était bien tant pis pour Black parce qu'elle allait le faire ramer s'il voulait revenir. Se taper son pote semblait un bon moyen d'attiser sa jalousie.

Jacob entraina Bella vers le bar avec sa main dans son dos, il bombait le torse sans s'en rendre compte mais il était vraiment content de s'afficher avec la belle brune. Il montrait sa suprématie, il les avait toutes et il aimait ça. Il était bien décidé à l'exhiber, devant tous ses coéquipiers qui allaient baver. Irina se figea quand elle vit la cruche Swan à côté de son mec, Tanya soupira de désespoir quand elle vit Edward se tendre et mordre son poing alors qu'il détaillait Bella rentrer avec Jacob. Il était jaloux, elle le voyait et elle la détestait pour ça.

Bella baissa les yeux quand elle sentit tous les regards sur eux. La main de Jacob poussa doucement le creux de ses reins et elle avança machinalement.

_-Tu veux boire quoi ?_ Lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille en la guidant vers le bar.

_-Un coca,_ sa voix était sortie comme un tout petit filet étouffé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là exactement ? Elle avait envie de mourir. Il commanda deux verres et c'est quand il lui tendit sa boisson qu'elle décida de relevé la tête. Elle se plongea dans les yeux sombres de Jacob, pour ne pas penser au reste. La musique était très forte et les gens présents qui riaient et criaient faisant un boucan d'enfer si bien que Jacob était obligé de se pencher tout près d'elle pour lui parler dans l'oreille et Bella n'aimait pas qu'il fasse ça, surtout qu'il la draguait sans vergogne et elle ne savait pas comment reprendre le contrôle de la situation.

Alice avait raison, ce mec était aussi bête qu'une huitre et le pompon, il était tombé dans le parfum bon marché, ce qui donnait mal au crâne à Bella. Elle pourrait lui faire le coup de la migraine, mais ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'ils étaient là. Elle sirota sa boisson sans vraiment lui parler. Lui, ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle ne soit pas bavarde, elle était canon, c'est tout ce qui lui importait. Il louchait sur ses seins moulés dans sa robe et il prit le sautoir en perles noires qui trainait autour de son cou.

_-C'est joli ça,_ souffla-t-il en tirant légèrement dessus, obligeant Bella à se rapprocher encore plus de lui. Il joua un petit moment avec les perles brillantes.

_-C'est Alice qui me l'a prêté. En fait, la plupart de ce que je porte, c'est à elle_. Il lâcha le collier et ajouta.

_-La plupart ? Genre les chaussures ? La robe ? Et quoi d'autre ? _

_-Heu... ? Le legging aussi._ Bella fronça les sourcils, pourquoi avait-elle dit ça exactement ? Ca sentait le plan foireux.

_-Elle a de très bons gouts, mais j'aimerais bien connaître les tiens, il y a quelques chose sur toi que tu n'as pas emprunté ? _Il haussa les sourcils de façon suggestive et Bella se demanda si elle devait se pincer ou éclater de rire. Il n'était pas réellement en train de lui suggérer de lui montrer ses sous-vêtements, si ?

_-Non, j'ai tout emprunté, désolée_. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour jauger sa réaction. Elle avait devant elle le pire des crétins. Jacob sourit, il n'avait que ça à faire, elle n'avait pas mordu à l'hameçon, en même temps, il n'avait pas été très fin. Il était en train de réaliser que ça ne serait pas du tout cuit avec elle. Elle aimait jouer, il allait jouer.

Bella aperçut Mike Newton passer près d'eux et, là tout de suite, elle voulait écouter un de ses monologues.

_-Hé Mike !_ Cria-t-elle en lui faisant un petit signe. Il la regarda de haut en bas, le cœur du petit blond venait de se rependre comme une flaque au pied de la magnifique brune. Il jeta un coup d'œil au grand brun qui l'accompagnait et le regard du quater back le dissuada d'approcher. Entre Cullen et Black, il n'était pas de prêt de pouvoir parler à la fille qu'il aimait et cela même si elle aussi le voulait.

_-Salut Bella !_ Fit-il de loin et elle lui offrit un grand sourire ce qui fit battre son cœur un peu plus fort. Il posa son verre vide sur le bar et retourna avec ses quelques copains.

Bella fit la moue en voyant que Mike l'évitait.

_-T'aimes bien Newton ?_ Demanda Jacob qui n'appréciait pas le fait qu'elle l'ignora au profit de Mike.

_-Ouais, il est gentil. _

_-Il parle trop._ Trancha-Jacob et Bella acquiesça. _Bon, tu veux danser ? _

_-Pas vraiment_, rétorqua-t-elle aussi vite qu'elle put. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la piste, il y avait beaucoup de monde et elle n'était pas prête à s'humilier publiquement. Elle n'avait jamais dansé ailleurs que devant sa glace, dans sa chambre et elle avait dû arrêter vers treize ans. Elle n'envisageait donc pas de se rendre sur la piste mais il insista.

_-Allez, viens beauté, s'il te plaît_. Il prit sa main et Bella voulut protester alors qu'il avançait mais il ne sentit pas la pression sur son poignet, ni ses couinements de protestation. Il se retourna quand ils furent sur la piste et, sans demander quoi que ce soit, il colla Bella à lui en plaquant sa main dans son dos. Piégée, Bella se mit à bouger.

_-Je suis très mal à l'aise là !_ Cria-t-elle dans son oreille. Alors qu'il avait penché son visage vers elle devant son air mécontent.

-_Pourquoi ? Allez, on s'amuse, lâche-toi ma belle_. Il la fit bouger plus rapidement et un cri hystérique agressa le tympan de Bella.

-_Bellaaaaa !_ Alice Brandon venait de sauter littéralement au cou de sa copine, poussant Jacob sans ménagement.

_-Ca va Alice ?_ La petite brune dansait désormais contre Bella et elle respirait mieux.

_-Ouais super !_ _Je suis contente que tu sois arrivée, t'aurais pu me faire signe, Jasper danse jamais. Et Jake ? Toi, t'es un mec super, tu danses au moins._ Alice leva les bras et déchainée, elle se mit à bouger comme une folle, se fichant éperdument des gens qui étaient autour d'elle. Bella se mit à bouger avec plus d'assurance, la présence d'Alice lui donnait la sensation d'être moins vulnérable face aux regards des autres et, quand Rosalie Hale les rejoignit en chantant à tue-tête, Bella commença à s'amuser.

Près du bar, les jumelles regardaient la scène rageusement. Tous les engrenages du petit cerveau d'Irina étaient en marche. Tanya avait mis un coup de couteau dans le pneu de la brune, c'était du pipi de chat par rapport à ce qu'elle allait lui faire. Elle ne tolérerait jamais de se faire larguer pour une fille aussi insignifiante que Swan, ça non. Alors sans continuer à se torturer, elle glissa le long du bar en sortant de son sac les quelques cachets d'extasie qu'elle avait mis de côté pour la fin de soirée. Elle en aurait sûrement besoin pour motiver Tyler, elle savait que le footeux n'était pas en forme en fin de soirée de match mais elle sacrifierait volontiers sa partie de jambes en l'air pour voir la Swan se ridiculiser. Elle s'approcha du grand brun qui se tenait près du bar, c'était un gars du lycée mais elle n'avait pas le souvenir de lui avoir déjà parlé. Elle lui colla son 90C sous le nez, en mettant une pilule dans le verre de soda laissé quelques minutes plutôt par Isabella. Sa mission menée à bien, elle délaissa le mec aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée, le laissant la bouche à moitié ouverte, son rêve de nuit torride avec la pompom girl s'éloignant en même temps que son cul bouillant.

Elle était satisfaite et, quand sa sœur lui lança un clin d'œil, elle répondit par une phrase assez explicite.

_-Elle va être complètement déchirée la pauvre fille. _

Les jumelles s'éloignèrent du bar avec leurs cocktails.

Edward observait Bella et ses copines danser et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Elle savait qu'Alice lui avait prêté ses vêtements et, putain, ils lui allaient à ravir. Jasper et Emmet détaillaient leurs copines respectives et seul Edward était dérangé par la présence de Black dans le petit groupe qu'ils avaient formé sur la droite de la piste.

Edward n'avait pas cessé d'y penser, il savait qu'il devait mettre Bella en garde sur les intentions de Jacob mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il commençait à bien connaitre Bella et même s'il appréciait son tempérament explosif, c'était quelque chose qu'il avait du mal à gérer et là tout de suite, il se voyait mal aller voir Bella et lui susurrer à l'oreille _« fais gaffe à ses mains, il en a que pour ton cul, oublie le prince charmant, lui c'est seulement le prince de la baise »._ Non, il devrait trouver des mots plus… moins… il ne savait pas mais il devait lui faire comprendre en douceur que Jacob ne s'intéressait pas à son intellect.

Mais elle n'était pas si naïve, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle ne s'en soit pas rendue compte, elle était intelligente, il le savait. Et même si Jasper lui avait dit la même chose, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il ne pouvait être sûr à cent pour cent, Bella perdait ses moyens avec Jake et il avait peur qu'elle n'ose pas lui dire non et qu'elle le regrette.

Dans le même temps, Bella quitta momentanément la piste de danse prétextant être morte de soif, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une excuse bidon pour s'échapper. Jacob, en bon gentleman et surtout pour que personne n'approche sa proie plus honnêtement, l'accompagna. Bella finit rapidement son verre, ingurgitant sans s'en rendre compte la pilule magique d'Irina.

Jacob lui offrit immédiatement un autre soda, tout en lançant la conversation sur les activités de Bella en dehors du lycée. Elle n'avait rien d'une grande débauchée, la lecture et les promenades, voilà ce qu'elle faisait et Jacob se demanda ce qu'il foutait avec cette gonzesse. Il trouva sa réponse quand elle attrapa un tabouret et qu'elle croisa ses jambes fuselées sous son nez. Il prit sur lui, il n'était pas du genre à faire la conversation poliment mais s'il devait en passer par là pour l'avoir dans son plumard, il serait patient.

Il l'interrogea sur les coins qu'elle avait visités depuis son arrivée à Forks et ils se trouvèrent un endroit favori en commun, la plage de la Push. Bon, elle, c'était parce qu'on y voyait parfois des baleines, lui parce que c'était un super spot de surf mais Bella sourit face à ce constat, c'était toujours ça. Elle se surprit à rire quand elle vit Jessica et Loren passer près d'elle en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'amuse ?_ Demanda Jacob en se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait vraiment rire et elle était assez époustouflante.

_-Je suis certaine qu'une guenon de 6 ans a un QI plus élevé que ses deux gourdes réunies._ Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire, elle trouvait sa vanne très bonne. Jacob fronça les sourcils, ok elles n'étaient pas futées mais ce n'était pas gênant.

_-Ouais, mais elles sont cool_, fit-il en buvant une gorgée. Bella le regarda poser son verre et elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait ça au ralenti. Elle détailla sa grande main sur le bar et la prit pour la comparer à la sienne.

-_Wow ! T'es croisé avec un ours ?_ Elle n'en revenait pas, elle n'avait jamais vu une si grande main et elle se demandait pourquoi ça la fascinait autant.

_-Euh non_, rit Jacob, en verrouillant ses doigts autour de ceux de Bella, voyant dans son geste une invitation.

_-Tu pourrais me broyer les phalanges rien qu'en serrant tes doigts._ Elle imaginait des petits os explosés dans sa tête, elle avait trop regardé _« Il était une fois la vie »_ quand elle était petite parce que maintenant elle visualisait des petites globules animées venir réparer les dégâts. Elle souriait de plus belle. Jacob, lui, imaginait tout ce qu'il pourrait casser de son petit corps en la prenant brutalement. Elle le faisait fantasmer à mort et il le savait, si elle lui disait oui, il ne serait pas tendre avec elle.

_-Tu penses à quoi ?_ Susurra-t-il, près de son oreille en se rapprochant d'elle.

_-Tu ne comprendrais pas_, ricana-t-elle en tapotant ses pectoraux comme si elle venait de faire une bonne blague, le dessin animé se jouait encore dans sa tête et elle ne voulait pas le partager avec qui que ce soit, c'était son délire à elle.

-_J'adorerais que tu m'expliques_. Continua-t-il en posant sa main sur la cuisse de la brune.

_-Tu n'as pas le niveau intellectuel requis pour comprendre, mais ça viendra…_ ou pas pensa-t-elle, en prenant conscience qu'elle devenait de plus en plus sarcastique. Elle se frotta la nuque en s'étirant un peu, elle se sentait toute tendue. Elle n'avait pas remarqué que ce geste anodin mettait sa poitrine sous le nez de Jacob mais lui, si.

Elle cligna ensuite des yeux car sa vue venait de se brouiller. Elle soupira en se rendant compte qu'elle avait la sensation de tanguer sur son tabouret et Jacob, ne comprenant pas quel jeu elle jouait, décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure voyant dans son langage corporel des avances.

Il posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Bella et la rapprocha de lui en tirant dessus. Bella éclata de rire en se sentant tirer en avant comme dans un des manèges de Disney World. Elle continua de rire en posant son front sur les pectoraux de Jacob. Il glissa sa main sur sa joue pour lui remonter le visage mais elle résista et cela l'amusa.

_-Je peux savoir ce qui t'amuse Bella ?_ Il se demandait pourquoi elle était aussi étrange tout d'un coup. Elle se redressa vers lui et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, ses pupilles mirent un moment à faire le focus mais, une fois fait, elle le détailla, c'était quoi sa question déjà ?

_-T'es vraiment beau_, souffla-t-elle. Elle le pensait. _J'aime beaucoup tes yeux sombres et tes pommettes saillantes_. Elle passa un doigt sur sa joue et Jacob frémit de la tête au pied. Elle était en train de l'allumer et il adorait ça. Elle pensa qu'elle aimait sa mâchoire carrée. Elle suivit le contour de son visage.

_-En plus, tu as une super belle bouche._ Elle arrêta son doigt sur sa lèvre inférieure. Il voulait l'embrasser là tout de suite alors il descendit son visage vers elle. Mais elle détourna la tête au dernier moment, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle était complètement dans un autre monde. Un monde où elle aurait voulu toucher Edward de cette façon parce que même si Jacob était beau à tomber, Edward était vraiment magnifique. Elle pensait à son sourire et ses petites fossettes qui se creusaient au coin de ses yeux, elle voyait le léger creux de ses joues qui se formait quand il parlait, tout un tas de détails qu'elle aimait chez lui et qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir toucher ainsi. Pourquoi elle ne le pouvait pas déjà ? Ah oui parce qu'elle était vierge. Elle trouvait ça con d'être privée de ça parce qu'elle l'avait jamais fait.

_-Jacob ?_ Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

_-Oui ? _Répondit-il, amusé par le ton suave qu'avait pris sa voix.

_-Tu me ferais l'amour toi ?_

_-Sans problème _! répondit-il du tac au tac.

_-Vraiment ? Parce que tu vois Edward, lui, il ne veut pas et je trouve ça complètement nul_. Elle avait envie de pleurer maintenant et Jake avait l'impression qu'elle était ivre.

_-C'est un trou du cul Bella, je te fais ce que tu veux, quand tu veux._ Lança-t-il sûr de lui. Bella lui offrit un grand sourire qu'il prit pour une invitation alors qu'en fait, ça la soulageait juste d'entendre ça.

_-T'es adorable,_ souffla-t-elle, en caressant sa nuque. Le contact des cheveux tondus sous ses doigts l'amusèrent, elle joua un petit moment à les faire remonter à rebrousse poil.

-_J'aime bien ce que tu me fais_, fit-il en posant un baiser léger dans son cou. _On va faire un tour ? _

_-Oui,_ accepta-t-elle rapidement. Elle avait trop chaud ici et elle avait envie de sentir de l'air frais dans ses poumons. Elle sauta du tabouret et se rattrapa de justesse au bar, il ne lui avait pas semblé qu'elle soit assise si haute. Ça l'avait surprise que ses pieds touchent le sol avant que son cerveau en ait conscience. Elle se sentait vraiment étrange et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle délirait. Jacob prit sa main et lui fit traverser le bar.

Edward ne le manqua pas et cela le fit bouillir. Une heure qu'il les regardait flirter au bar et ça le rendait fou, il ne voulait pas que Jacob touche à Bella, elle était à lui, il voulait être le seul à avoir droit à sa tête sur son épaule et à prendre sa main. Il l'aimait, il en était sûr maintenant et il aurait tué Jacob sur le champ quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur sa peau. Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Il devait arrêter ça. Il se leva d'un bond, quittant ses copains sans réfléchir.

Il aperçut la tête de Jacob par-dessus les voitures et il comprit qu'il avait coincé Bella sur l'aile du 4x4 de son père. Bella appréciait que Jacob la tienne parce qu'elle n'était plus très stable sur ses pieds. Elle comprenait que quelque chose clochait chez elle mais elle n'arrivait pas à dire quoi et son attention ne se portait pas suffisamment longtemps sur ce qui se passait en elle parce que beaucoup trop de choses passionnantes arrivaient en même temps.

Edward était là et elle le trouva si beau qu'elle eu envie d'en pleurer. Elle s'agrippa durement à Jacob.

-_Un problème Edward ?_ Demanda le grand brun en passant sa main dans la nuque de Bella qui venait de poser sa tête contre son torse.

_-Non, je voulais parler deux secondes à Bella, ça ne te dérange pas ? _

_-On est un peu occupé là, tu vois_. La voix de Jacob résonnait dans sa cage thoracique et cela fit rire Bella parce que les vibrations de sa voix faisaient des frissons dans son oreille. Edward se tendit encore un peu plus et regarda Bella douloureusement alors que Jake la serrait dans ses bras. Il cherchait son regard, il savait que s'il trouvait ses yeux, il lui ferait comprendre que c'était important. Quand ce fut fait, il ne sut pas quoi y lire. Elle semblait complètement perdue.

_-Bella ?_ L'appela-t-il se fichant de Jake. Elle redressa sa tête et elle fut surprise de voir Edward là.

_-Hey Edward, t'es là ? _

Cette fois, Jacob se recula et la lâcha, il prit alors conscience qu'elle était plus qu'étrange, elle délirait.

_-Tu l'as fait picoler ?_ Demanda Edward vraiment inquiet parce qu'elle avait vraiment tangué quand il l'avait relâchée.

_-Non ! Elle n'a pas bu !_ Jacob rattrapa le corps de Bella qui partait légèrement sur le côté.

-_Arrête tes conneries, elle est défoncée_ _!_ Edward poussa Jacob et attrapa les épaules de Bella, il la secoua un peu pour qu'elle le regarde. Il inspira deux grandes bouffées d'air près d'elle, elle ne sentait pas l'alcool.

_-Hey Cullen, arrête de me secouer, ce n'est pas la fête foraine là !_ Bella explosa à nouveau de rire. Et Jacob et Edward se toisèrent quelques secondes en se retenant eux aussi de rire. Non, ce n'était pas drôle, elle était complètement shootée.

_-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ?_ Demanda Edward calmement en plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

_-Un bateau… _

_-Quoi ?_ Edward était partagé entre l'envie de rire et l'inquiétude.

-_Bah oui, pour voguer dans l'océan de tes yeux_. Il rit pour de bon cette fois et Jake secoua la tête. _T'es trop beau Edward mais t'es un trou du cul ! _

_-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Bella ? _

_-C'est Jake qui l'a dit. _

Le dit Jake adressa un regard d'excuse à Edward, mais, en même temps, il le pensait. Il ne comprenait pas que Cullen l'ait repoussée.

-_Bella, il faut que tu me dises ce que tu as pris, c'est important._

Bella n'arrivait pas à répondre à Edward parce qu'elle pensait au bateau et à quel point Edward devait être torride à la barre d'un grand yacht, les cheveux au vent, avec des embruns frais qui lui mouillerait son tee-shirt blanc. Elle pensa ensuite à son torse moulé dans un tee-shirt rendu transparent par l'humidité. Pour alimenter son fantasme, elle posa ses mains sur le torse d'Edward et se mit à le caresser. Il devait rester insensible à ses caresses, elle n'était pas dans son état normal.

_-Arrête Bella,_ lui demanda-t-il en poussant ses mains. _Jake sérieux qu'est ce qu'elle a pris ?_

_-Je sais pas Ed', je te jure, je l'ai pas vu prendre quoi que ce soit. _

-_Edward, pourquoi tu me repousses ? Je ne suis pas assez belle pour toi ?_

_-Mais si Bella, tu es très belle._ Il enleva encore ses mains et cela vexa Bella.

_-Mais t'es nul !_ Grogna-t-elle en essayant de se dégager de lui mais son tallon dérapa et elle manqua de tomber. Edward la rattrapa et Jacob complètement ahuri de ne pas s'être rendu compte plus tôt qu'elle était en plein trip pensa qu'il devrait la ramener chez elle avant qu'elle ne se blesse.

_-Je vais la ramener Edward,_ proposa Jacob.

_-Non, elle ne va nulle part. Bella ? Dis-moi maintenant, tu t'es droguée ? _

_-Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne prends déjà pas un doliprane pour la migraine. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu as ?_ Edward la suppliait du regard, il voulait comprendre.

_-T'es injuste avec moi,_ soupira-t-elle, le regard triste.

_-Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_-Parce que tu dis que je me drogue et… Oh? Cullen ? Ca va pas bien dans ta petite tête là! Je ne suis pas une droguée non, je suis juste vierge._ Edward ignora la deuxième partie de sa phrase, il ne voyait pas le rapport.

_-Jure-moi que tu n'as rien pris, Bella_. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, non elle n'avait pas pris de drogue, enfin, elle ne le savait pas vraiment, du moins elle ne s'en souvenait pas.

_-Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens, je vais en enfer !_ Elle explosa à nouveau de rire, elle avait toujours rêvé de dire cette phrase. Edward continuait à la toiser et Bella prit conscience que lui ne s'amusait pas autant qu'elle. Elle se concentra une minute et se rendit compte qu'elle se sentait vraiment pas bien, elle en fit part à Edward.

_-Ma tête tourne Edward,_ elle retrouva en partie sa lucidité. _Je ne suis pas bien Edward là, aide-moi s'il te plait, je crois que je deviens folle. _

_-Bella est-ce que quelqu'un t'a fait prendre un cachet, as-tu fumé quelque chose ? _

_-Je crois pas,_ souffla-t-elle. Et elle tourna sa tête vers Jacob pour qu'il confirme ses dires, mais le grand brun regardait la scène sans comprendre. Il était resté avec Bella tout le temps.

_-Tu crois quelqu'un a mis un truc dans son verre_ _?_ Demanda Edward voyant que Jake réfléchissait à toute berzingue pour se remémorer la soirée.

_-Ouais, c'est possible, on a laissé nos verres sur le bar, quand on dansait. _

Bella regardait Jacob parler et elle avait l'impression que sa chemise devenait de plus en plus colorée, ses baskets blanches semblaient presque phosphorescentes maintenant. Elle les quitta des yeux quelques secondes pour regarder Edward qui parlait lui aussi et elle avait l'impression que ses lèvres étaient tout ce qui pouvait l'empêcher de décoller. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui sortait de sa bouche parce que le son de sa voix résonnait en écho dans sa tête.

_-Je vais appeler le chef et la conduire à l'hôpital_. Lança-t-il à Jacob. Le quater back opina de la tête. Il se sentait un peu responsable de ce qui se passait, mais, à l'évocation du shérif, il était bien mieux qu'Edward prenne les commandes. Jacob, moins il voyait la police, mieux il se portait.

Edward poussa Bella vers sa voiture en sortant son portable, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait enregistré le numéro du père de Bella, mais, au moins, ça n'avait pas été inutile. Les sonneries se multiplièrent avant que le chef décroche.

_-Shérif Swan, j'écoute. _

_-Chef, c'est Edward Cullen à l'appareil, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je pars du Lodge Bar avec Bella, je la conduit à l'hôpital. Il semblerait que quelqu'un l'ait droguée à son insu. _

_-QUOI ?_ Hurla le chef et Edward entendit toute l'inquiétude du chef dans son hurlement.

_-Je ne sais pas monsieur, enfin je n'en suis pas sûr, en tout cas, elle n'est vraiment plus elle-même. _

Edward entendit Charly prendre une grande inspiration. Bella se balançait d'avant en arrière sur le siège passager et elle semblait vraiment mal.

_-Chef, je dois raccrocher, je vais conduire. On se voit à l'hôpital je vous expliquerai_. Il coupa la communication et se tourna vers Bella.

_-Hey ça va ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet.

_- Non, non, ça ne va pas Edward, c'est de toutes les couleurs et j'étouffe là. _

_-T'inquiète ma Bella, on y va_. Il mit le contact et sortit rapidement du parking.

_-Edward, tu crois que ma vie sera toujours comme ça ? _

_-Mais non Bella, t'es en plein trip mais tu vas redescendre, t'en fais pas. _

_-Dans combien de temps ? Parce que ton tableau de bord, il est de plus en plus loin. Et tu peux t'arrêter maintenant, on est arrivé. _

_-Non, Bella nous ne sommes pas arrivés encore. _

_-Mon père, il ne va pas rire, peut-être qu'il aura amené son arme et qu'il va te tuer. _

_-Pourquoi il me tuerait ? _

_-Parce que tu fais du mal à sa fi-fille chérie_. Le rire de Bella se perdit dans sa gorge. _Mais t'inquiète pas Edward,_ elle posa sa main sur sa cuisse. _J'ai l'habitude parce que les garçons ils s'intéressent pas à moi, je le sais hein. _

_-On en parlera plus tard Bella. T'es trop déchirée pour parler de quoi que ce soit. _

_-MAIS NON ! Je suis pas déchirée, bon d'accord, un petit peu mais je suis lucide, t'es un con. _

_-Arrête de m'insulter Bella, veux-tu ? _

_-Alors je n'ai pas le droit de te parler, de te toucher, de t'insulter, ah oui et de faire l'amour avec toi aussi ! J'ai rien le droit de faire avec toi, t'es trop nul ! _

_-Bella, arrête s'il te plaît,_ soupira Edward exaspéré.

_-Non, je n'arrête pas parce que ce n'est pas juste, il y a plein de filles qui couchent avec toi et, moi, je n'ai pas le droit parce que je suis vierge mais on est tous vierges un jour et, moi, je fais comment pour pu être vierge, si personne veut de moi parce que je suis vierge ? _

Le mot vierge revenait un peu trop dans la bouche de Bella et Edward comprit qu'elle était vraiment en train de faire un blocage là dessus. Il la laissa parler parce qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien de répondre. Il espérait juste qu'elle ne dirait pas ce genre de chose devant son père. Il arrivait justement devant l'hôpital et il n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'elle se tienne. Il coupa le contact et se tourna vers Bella pour voir comment était son visage, mais elle ne semblait pas aller mieux, ses pupilles était encore plus dilatées et elle était de plus en plus pâle.

_-Moi, j'en ai marre d'être vierge ! _Cria-t-elle en prenant le visage d'Edward entre ses mains_. Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour Edward parce que moi je t'aime et, toi, tu ne veux pas et ça me fait trop de peine et je me sens nulle parce que même Jacob il voudrait de moi lui mais Jacob il est naze, moi je te veux toi et tu me brises le cœur et je … _

_-Chut ! Bella ! Chut !_ Ses larmes envahissaient ses yeux et ça déchirait le cœur d'Edward. Il ne supportait pas ses paroles, ça lui faisait mal. Comme elle s'était tu, il descendit de la voiture et la contourna pour l'aider à descendre. Repoussant le plus loin possible de son esprit ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle tenait plus du tout debout. Et elle repartait dans un délire comme quoi ses pieds lui paraissaient immenses.

Il entra dans les urgences et l'infirmière de garde reconnut immédiatement Edward.

_-Monsieur Cullen, bonsoir !_ Sourit-elle, en regardant Bella de travers.

_-Bonsoir Jody, j'accompagne la fille du chef Swan, nous étions au bar et, visiblement, quelqu'un l'aurait droguée. Un médecin devrait l'examiner. _

_-Oui bien sûr, je préviens le médecin de garde tout de suite._ Je vais enregistrer ses coordonnées.

Bella s'agitait de plus en plus, Edward essayait de lui soutirer les informations pour remplir son dossier administratif mais elle était de moins en moins lucide et, visiblement, sa perception des choses était de plus en plus altérée.

_-Bella ?_ Le chef, plus inquiet que jamais, venait de traverser le grand hall carrelé du petit hôpital de Forks en courant.

_-Hey Charly !_ Ricana-t-elle en tanguant de nouveau dans les bras d'Edward. Le chef se stoppa net devant sa fille et, après avoir pris conscience de son état, il adressa un regard meurtrier à Edward qui déglutit douloureusement. Il ne savait pas comment il allait expliquer ça au père de Bella.

_-Monsieur Swan, je suis désol…_

_-Pas maintenant !_ Hurla-t-il. _Bella ? Bella ? Ma puce regarde-moi !_ Il prit son visage en coupe, la dégageant de l'étreinte stabilisatrice d'Edward. _Qui t'a fait ça, mon ange ?_

_-Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, Charly mais t'es beaucoup trop stressé et ce n'est pas bon pour les gens de ton âge parce que ça peut faire des arrêts du cœur. _

_-Ok, Jody ? Combien de temps le médecin ? _

_-Il finit une intervention chef, il arrive dans quelques minutes. _

_-Papa ? Est-ce que tu vas tuer Edward ? _

_-Non Bella ! Ne recommence pas avec ça !_ Supplia Edward voyant venir à un kilomètre le fait que Bella allait déballer au shérif qu'il ne voulait pas avoir de rapport sexuel avec elle.

_-Avec quoi ?_ Demanda le chef en jetant un coup d'œil furtif à Edward.

_-Edward, il est méchant avec moi mais je l'aime quand même parce que tout le temps il me protège et pourquoi ton uniforme est aussi moche ? Parce que moi je n'aime pas ton uniforme en plus… hé ! Papa tes pieds ? _

Charly se focalisa lui aussi sur ses pieds et Bella explosa à nouveau de rire en manquant de tomber.

_-Ils sont super grands ! Tu dois courir super vite et tu dois attraper plein de méchants, tu pourrais attraper Edward, c'est un méchant ! _

_-Bella ? Qu'est-ce que tu as pris comme drogue ? _

_-Non, papa, papa chéri,_ l'implora Bella, fais _pas comme Edward, s'il te plaît papa! Edward c'est un trou du cul, il dit que je me drogue mais papa, je te promets, je me drogue pas, il dit n'importe quoi, il est méchant. Faut que tu l'arrêtes avec tes grands pieds !_ Bella partit dans un grand éclat de rire et Charly la serra contre lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi inquiet.

Le médecin de garde passa la porte et Charly fut soulagé de le voir. Il espérait vraiment que sa fille n'ait pas ingéré un produit toxique et qu'il aurait quelque chose pour pallier les effets de la saloperie qu'on lui avait fait prendre.

_-Bonsoir Chef,_ salua le médecin en toisant Bella de haut en bas. _Monsieur Cullen_ sourit-il en serrant les mains des deux hommes autour de Bella qui le regardait en plissant les yeux, elle trouvait que sa blouse blanche lui faisait mal aux yeux. _Alors que se passe-t-il ?_

_-Ma fille a pris de la drogue, je ne sais pas où, quand, ni combien mais…_

_-Ok ok, calmez-vous Charly, je vais ausculter Bella._ Ils suivirent le docteur dans le couloir et Charly se retourna vers Edward.

_-Toi, tu restes là !_ Edward arrêta immédiatement d'avancer. _Et tu ne pars d'ici avant que je t'en ai donné l'ordre ! _

_-Bien chef._ Soupira-t-il en regardant Bella s'éloigner avec inquiétude. Quand ils passèrent les portes, Edward se trouva bien démuni.

_-Putain !_ Cria-t-il.

_-Monsieur Cullen ?_ Edward se retourna vers l'infirmière de garde. _Oui ?_

_-Vous inquiétez pas, je suis certaine que ça va aller. Vous voulez un café ? _

_-Oui je veux bien, merci_. Il s'approcha du bureau et Jody lui offrit un sourire rassurant en lui tendant un café. Il peina à le boire parce que la culpabilité formait une énorme boule qui entravait sa gorge.

De l'autre coté de l'hôpital, Bella continuait à délirer sur les couleurs et la taille des mains et des pieds des deux hommes qui l'entouraient. Parfois, elle les reconnaissait et comprenait qu'elle était dans un état terrible, parfois, elle riait et pleurait en même temps en ce demandant pourquoi sa vie était aussi nulle.

Le médecin lui fit tout un tas d'examens, il prit plusieurs échantillons de sang et lui fit faire une analyse d'urine. Charly n'avait jamais subi une situation aussi humiliante, pour sa fille et pour lui. Le médecin ne pouvait rien faire pour elle, il pouvait juste surveiller que son état n'empire pas. Lui injecter un tranquillisant n'aurait absolument servi à rien et, ne sachant pas quelle drogue elle avait ingurgitée, le mélange de produits médicamenteux pourrait lui être fatal. Il ne pouvait qu'attendre en surveillant son pouls. Bella, elle, avait soif et ne cessait de réclamer à boire.

_-Je pense qu'elle a absorbé du LSD ou de l'extasie. _

_-Combien de temps ça va durer ? Je veux dire son état là ? _

_-Entre trois et cinq heures, suivant comment son organisme élimine la drogue._

_-Est-ce qu'elle aura des séquelles ? _

_-Non, elle aura certainement de bonnes courbatures et un bon mal de tête après avoir dormi mais rien de bien méchant Charly._ Rassuré, le chef se tourna vers sa fille et tenta de l'interroger. Elle lui jura sur la tête de ses douze petits-enfants à venir qu'elle n'avait rien pris mais que Jacob et Edward pensaient qu'on lui en avait mis dans son verre. Elle réussit, dans un petit moment de lucidité, à expliquer à son père qu'elle n'avait bu que du coca et que tout avait commencé quand elle était au bar avec Jacob Black. Elle partit ensuite dans un délire relatif au manque de tact de Jacob et continua de vociférer à propos d'Edward qu'elle aimait mais qui ne voulait pas d'elle parce qu'elle était vierge.

Charly laissa sa fille à regret avec une infirmière. Elle devait être sous surveillance jusqu'à ce que les effets de la drogue se dissipent. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, il devait interroger Edward. Lorsqu'il regagna le hall, comme convenu, Cullen n'avait pas bougé.

_-Comment va-t-elle ?_ Demanda-t-il immédiatement et Charly ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était vraiment inquiet pour elle. Mais il était vraiment contrarié, à chaque fois qu'il arrivait quelque chose à Bella ses derniers temps, il était toujours dans les parages. Et les propos délirants de sa fille à son égard ne le rassuraient pas.

_-Elle va mal,_ grogna Charly, _peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé ? _

_-Je ne sais pas chef, j'étais au Lodge Bar avec mes amis, Bella a passé une bonne partie de la soirée avec Jacob Black et je les ai vus sortir, je vous cache pas que ça ne m'a pas plu et quand je les ai rejoints sur le parking, Bella n'était plus elle-même. Jacob m'a assuré qu'elle n'avait pas bu et il ne l'a pas vu prendre quoi que ce soit. Je vous ai appelé après Charly et je l'ai conduite ici. Bella ne se droguerait jamais par elle-même Charly, j'en suis certain. Elle ne s'est pas droguée de son plein gré. _

_-Et ce Black là ? Tu le connais bien ? _

_-C'est un camarade de lycée, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre de personne à faire ça, encore plus à une fille. Je veux dire, il pourrait s'amuser à saouler un de ses copains mais il ne ferait pas ce genre de chose. _

_-Et pourquoi tu l'as laissée seule ? Edward ? _

_-Chef ! Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit, si j'avais su, je serais resté près d'elle. Vraiment chef, je m'en veux ! _

_-Ca ne change rien, ma fille est complètement défoncée et … bref, tu sais qui aurait pu faire ça ? _

_-Ouais, j'ai mon idée, mais aucune preuve. _

_-Dis-moi. _

_-Une des cheerleaders. _

_-Laquelle._

_-Je ne sais pas laquelle mais c'est l'idée d'une d'entre elles, j'en suis presque sûr. _

_-Mais pourquoi ? _

_-Parce qu'elles détestent Bella, elles l'ont menacée à plusieurs reprises. _

_-Pourquoi ? _

_-Parce qu'elles sont stupides, parce que Bella est très … jolie et elles sont jalouses, c'est des gamineries de filles gâtées et Bella en paye les conséquences. J'ai pas de preuve Chef mais je vois que ça, son pneu crevé aussi, elle va au lycée avec une lacrymo Chef. Elle ne se sent pas en sécurité. Enfin, je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance. Ca peut aussi être un homme mal intentionné qui aurait voulu profiter d'elle. _

_-Comme Jacob Black ? _

_- Non, ce n'est vraiment pas son genre, Jacob peut avoir n'importe quelle fille s'il a envie de… enfin… il n'a pas besoin de droguer une fille. _

_-D'accord, ok, j'ouvre une enquête Edward, faire prendre une substance dangereuse à quelqu'un à son insu est un délit très grave et je ne laisserai pas passer ça. Je te veux au commissariat à 8h, demain matin, pour ta déposition._

_-D'accord, j'y serai monsieur Swan. Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? _

_-Commencer par envoyer des hommes faire le ménage au Lodge. On va essayer de fouiller ses cheerleaders._

_-Je peux aller la voir, s'il vous plaît chef ? _

Charly réfléchit un moment, est-ce qu'il voulait le voir trainer à côté de sa fille ? Non. Mais en y pensant, il l'avait emmenée ici, il l'avait appelé, ce n'était pas un comportement puéril et il voyait clairement sur le visage d'Edward qu'il était mort d'inquiétude pour elle. Pourtant il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissée à un autre garçon, pourquoi il la repoussait alors qu'il semblait vraiment attaché à elle.

_-Pourquoi était-elle avec Jacob Black ce soir, Edward ?_ Demanda-t-il, bien décidé à comprendre.

-_Parce qu'il l'avait invitée._ Répondis simplement Edward.

_-Et tu ne t'es pas opposé à cette sortie_ _?_ Edward comprit à ce moment-là que le chef ne connaissait pas la nature de sa relation avec sa fille et que, probablement, il pensait qu'ils avaient une relation amoureuse.

_-Chef, il ne se passe rien entre votre fille et moi. _

_-Je sais, elle me l'a dit. Mais tu tiens beaucoup à elle ? _

_-Oui beaucoup monsieur,_ avoua Edward. Bien plus qu'il ne le voulait d'ailleurs.

_-Elle aussi, tu sais. _

_-Je sais, Chef. _

_-Alors tu le sais, elle le sait et tu la laisses sortir avec un autre mec ? Elle a raison, tu es un trou du cul._

Le chef soupira d'exaspération et quitta le grand hall.

Edward resta comme un con face aux portes coulissantes.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Edward venait de comprendre que Bella avait probablement raconté n'importe quoi devant son père. Bordel, il se sentait trop mal à l'aise d'un coup. Elle lui avait dit aussi qu'elle l'aimait et que ça la rendait triste qu'il ne veuille pas d'elle. Mais si elle savait à quel point il la désirait, à quel point il aimerait lui donner ce qu'elle veut. Mais il en était incapable, d'une part parce que le désir qu'elle faisait naître en lui, lui ferait perdre tout son contrôle et, ensuite, Bella avait besoin de bien plus qu'un mec qui lui vole sa virginité et il n'était pas prêt à s'investir dans une relation. Il ne savait même pas comment ça faisait d'être en couple et ça lui foutait une trouille bleue. Il soupira et rassembla son courage pour aller la voir. Il pouvait pas rester loin d'elle mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver.

L'infirmière de garde à l'entrée du couloir des urgences lui désigna la chambre de Bella. Il entra après avoir frappé discrètement. Une autre femme, Maggie si ces souvenirs étaient exacts lisait une revue, assise à côté de Bella qui était recroquevillée le long de la tête de lit. Elle regardait Edward avec peine et peur. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi elle était comme ça. Elle avait l'air complètement perdue.

_-Bella ? Ça va ? _

Elle bougea la tête imperceptiblement, lui faisant signe que non, elle n'allait pas bien. Il referma derrière lui et s'approcha doucement. Il s'assit près d'elle, sur le bord du lit et, instinctivement, Bella vint se nicher contre lui. Il ouvrit son bras et elle se colla contre son torse. Elle avait l'air d'une enfant qu'on vient de punir et Edward ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas. Elle-même ne se l'expliquait pas. Elle était terrorisée, elle avait peur des délires qui se jouaient dans sa tête et qui commençaient à être violents.

_-Je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi étrange_, piailla-t-elle en se pelotonnant un peu mieux contre le torse d'Edward.

_-Ça va passer Bella_, expira-t-il contre ses cheveux qui sentaient terriblement bon. Il inspira plusieurs fois, il était déchiré. Il se détestait qu'elle soit dans cet état à cause de lui et, pourtant, il ne savait pas comment la soutenir, il ne savait pas faire ce genre de choses. Il voulait veiller sur elle mais il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Alors, il caressa son épaule et continua à la bercer contre lui.

_-Est-ce que mon père t'a engueulé ?_

_-Un peu. Il est très inquiet pour toi Bella. Ce qui s'est passé au Lodge, ce soir, est très grave. Il va retrouver qui t'a fait ça, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_-Et mes pieds sont toujours aussi grands, Edward, c'est vraiment flippant. _

_-Hey Bella ? Bella ? Regarde-moi !_ Edward attrapa le visage de Bella pour qu'elle le regarde. Il savait qu'elle se plongerait dans son regard et qu'elle serait rassurée. Ce qui ne rata pas. Elle se noya dans ses pupilles et ses émeraudes brillantes lui firent oublier l'état second dans lequel elle se trouvait. Elle avait besoin de lui, de le sentir, de le toucher. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas d'elle. Bon sang, voilà que ça recommençait, elle perdait les pédales. Et lui continuait à la regarder, essayant de déchiffrer le millier d'émotions qui traversaient ses jolis yeux, qui se mouillaient de larmes.

_-Bella, je te promets que ça va aller, je te jure, soit patiente, tu vas redescendre. _

_-Distrais-moi Edward, parle-moi, s'il te plaît, occupe moi l'esprit. _

_-D'accord, d'accord._ Il réfléchit à toute allure pour trouver un sujet de conversation qui lui permettrait de se concentrer et de penser à autre chose. Mais rien lui venait alors, il sortit son iPod de la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il glissa un écouteur dans l'oreille de Bella etil _prit l'autre_.

_- Je ne suis pas bon pour raconter des histoires alors, je fais de mon mieux. _

-_Je te fais confiance Edward._ Il mit sa playlist en route et Bella se laissa emporter par la musique douce qui sortait de l'oreillette. Elle se concentra sur les notes de piano et sur son torse qui montait et descendait sous son visage. La chaleur qui émanaitde son corps, son délicat parfum, Bella se sentait beaucoup mieux et, sans le vouloir, elle s'assoupit contre lui.

Edward continua à caresser ses cheveux, prenant, comme il le pouvait, soin d'elle. Il resta là, à réfléchir à comment il allait gérer cette situation qui lui échappait complètement. Il n'avait plus l'intention de la laisser à qui que ce soit et surtout pas à Jacob qui était incapable de veiller sur elle. Et pourtant, il n'était pas capable d'assumer une relation avec elle. Il était dans une belle merde ça, il le savait. Et quand le chef rentra, sans se formaliser dans la chambre de sa fille, Edward se sentit tout petit.

_-Comment elle va ?_ Chuchota Charly, à l'intention de l'infirmière qui était restée silencieuse dans un coin de la pièce. Edward ne bougeait pas de peur de la réveiller.

_-Elle dort depuis plus d'une heure, ça va aller Charly, les effets se dissipent. C'est bon signe qu'elle se soit endormie. _

_-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Edward, tes parents vont s'inquiéter. _

_-D'accord_, il ne voulait pas laisser Bella mais il se voyait mal contrarier le chef. Il n'était vraiment pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Bella et, délicatement, il la déposa sur l'oreiller, avant de le réajuster. Le rythme cardiaque de Bella s'affola sur le moniteur.

_- Non, ne pars pas Edward._ Murmura-t-elle en attrapant sa main.

Il se pencha au-dessus d'elle et lui murmura d'une voix douce :

-_Je viens te voir demain Bella, ça va aller, ton père est là. Tu n'es pas seule, ok ?_ Elle hocha la tête sans ouvrir les yeux et il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Il l'entendit soupirer et son cœur reprit une allure plus lente.

Il s'éloigna à regret et fit signe au chef qu'il voulait lui parler. Charly sortit.

_-Alors ?_ Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

_-J'ai eu une ordonnance du juge. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais on a fouillé toutes les personnes présentes au Lodge. Trois personnes avaient des stupéfiants sur elles. On a mis Irina Denali en garde à vue. Mes collègues l'ont interrogée, elle a avoué. Je n'en sais pas plus pour le moment. Je ne peux pas vraiment faire quoi que ce soit dans cette affaire, puisqu'il s'agit de ma fille. Mais mes collègues ont fait un bon boulot. Demain, on aura les résultats du labo, on verra si les produits qu'on a trouvés sur Irina correspondent à ceux présents dans l'organisme de Bella. _

_-Bien, c'est une bonne chose, qu'est-ce que risque Irina ? _

_-Pas grand-chose. Quand la plainte de Bella sera enregistrée, elle sera mise en cause pour mise en danger de la vie d'autrui et le fait qu'elle lui est fait ingérer une substance délétère dans le but de lui nuire est aussi une infraction. Mais elle est mineure, elle aura quelques travaux d'intérêt généraux et peut-être une mise à l'épreuve accompagnée de quelques mois de sursis. _

_-Ça devrait la calmer pour un bon moment_, soupira Edward soulagé.

_-Oui, mais de toute façon, je vais renvoyer Bella chez sa mère, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste à Forks High. Elle n'est pas en sécurité ici et, de toute façon, elle ne voulait pas venir. Elle sera soulagée de retourner à Phoenix. Bon, je vais retourner la voir, je compte sur toi, pour ta déposition Edward. _

Edward comprit les motivations de Charly, en effet, lui aussi craignait pour la sécurité de Bella car désormais, tout le monde allait la tenir pour responsable de l'arrestation d'Irina mais, surtout, de la descente au Lodge Bar.

_-Bonne nuit monsieur Swan_, soupira Edward avant de s'éloigner.

_-Salut fiston. _

Edward se tendit, mais ne se retourna pas, il continua à marcher, se demandant pourquoi le chef ne lui en voulait pas. Il aurait dû lui passer un sacré savon de ne pas avoir protégé sa fille.

Il rentra le plus discrètement possible chez lui, consulta son répondeur en allant se coucher et envoya des sms à ses amis qui s'inquiétaient tous pour Bella. Il eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Pas étonnant, c'était le capharnaüm dans sa tête. Il n'arrivait plus à penser, tellement de choses se bousculaient. Il chercha son iPod mais il se rappela qu'il l'avait laissé à Bella. Ah ! Bella, la jolie brune chamboulait sa vie, il ne se reconnaissait plus, il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Perdu, il était perdu mais il savait une chose, il ne voulait pas qu'elle retourne à Phoenix, il ne voulait pas qu'elle sorte de sa vie. Il avait besoin d'elle pour les maths. Enfin, c'est l'excuse qu'il se trouvait parce qu'en réalité, il avait besoin d'elle pour se sentir lui-même et pas une coquille vide qui regardait passer les jours comme il le faisait depuis des années. Oui, il avait besoin d'elle pour exister.

Quand Bella ouvrit les yeux, elle eut l'impression d'avoir une lance plantée dans la tête. La première personne à qui elle pensa fut Edward.

_-Edward ? _L'appela-t-elle, persuadée qu'il était là, il y a une minute.

_-Chérie ?_ Quelqu'un lui prit la main mais ce n'était pas Edward. _Je suis là chérie, c'est papa._

_-Papa ?_ Son esprit essayait d'identifier qui était papa ». L'homme d'une quarantaine d'années, portant la moustache, qui lui souriait adorablement. Elle reconnut le regard pétillant de son père et elle lui demanda immédiatement.

_-Où est Edward ? _

_-Il est rentré chez lui ma puce, il était épuisé. Comment tu te sens ? _

_-J'ai envie de vomir papa, j'ai trop mal au crâne. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi je suis à l'hôpital ?_ Bella se faisait violence pour recoller les morceaux de souvenirs qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle n'y comprenait rien.

_-Tu étais au Lodge avec tes amis, on a mis un cachet d'ecstasy dans ton verre, ma puce. Ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie, je t'expliquerai tout plus tard, ok ? Je vais aller chercher le docteur pour qu'il t'examine. _

_-Papa ? Quelle heure il est ?_ Elle émergeait lentement en imprimant les paroles de son père.

_-Il est midi Bella. _

_-Est-ce que je peux appeler Edward ? _

_-Oui, tiens._ Charly donna son téléphone à sa fille et quitta la pièce, après avoir embrassé son front.

Elle composa rapidement le numéro d'Edward qui lui manquait terriblement. Les sonneries ne se multiplièrent pas et Bella se sentit vraiment soulagée, quand elle entendit sa voix.

-_Oui allo ?_ Demanda-t-il inquiet de recevoir un nouvel appel du chef alors qu'il avait quitté le commissariat, i peine une heure. Il avait peur d'une complication pour Bella.

_-C'est Bella_, souffla-t-elle, un peu submergée par l'émotion, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait mais rien que le son de sa voix provoquait une déferlante de sentiments en elle mais une chose était sure, elle avait besoin de lui.

_-Comment tu vas ?_ Demanda-t-il tout de suite.

_-Ça va,_ mentit-elle, car elle entendait l'inquiétude dans sa voix, _j'attends le médecin_. Plusieurs secondes passèrent. Le ventre d'Edward se crispait, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle avait l'air tellement faible, sa voix était pâteuse, elle articulait mal.

_-Bella ?_ S'inquiéta-t-il. Il pensa même une seconde qu'elle s'était rendormie.

_- J'ai envie de te voir_. Murmura-t-elle.

_-Moi aussi Bella._ Edward passa sa main sur son visage et se mordit les lèvres, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait été si spontané mais il le pensait sincèrement, il avait besoin de la voir.

_-Edward… je …_ Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, elle voulait lui dire qu'elle l'aimait mais elle n'y arrivait pas pourtant, c'est tout ce qu'elle voulait, le supplier de prendre soin d'elle. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui, à ce moment précis.

_-Oui ?_ L'encouragea-t-il.

_-Viens, s'il te plaît._ Fut tout ce qu'elle put lui dire.

_-J'arrive,_ souffla-t-il, en quittant son canapé.

_-Merci._

Il raccrocha et dévala les marches pour sauter dans sa Volvo. Première fois de sa vie qu'une fille l'appelait et qu'il rappliquait illico. Mais ce n'était pas n'importe quelle fille, c'était Bella et elle avait besoin de lui alors, tant pis pour sa fierté. Quand il quitta l'allée de la maison de ses parents, il avait la sensation de laisser beaucoup de choses derrière lui. Il l'aimait, il ferait n'importe quoi pour elle. Il serait un bon petit-ami, il serait fidèle doux et aimant avec elle. Il n'avait pas le choix, il ne voulait pas la décevoir et il la voulait elle. Il avait besoin d'elle.

Charly rentra dans la chambre de Bella suivit de près par le médecin. L'homme en blouse blanche lui sourit gentiment et Bella essuya les larmes qui avaient coulé de ses yeux après qu'elle ait raccroché. Edward lui manquait trop. Elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle et pourtant son côté masochiste le réclamait, même si ça devait lui faire du mal.

_-Comment allez-vous Bella ?_

_-Je ne sais pas,_ renifla-t-elle. Elle était complètement dans le flou. _Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce qui s'est passé. _

_-Avez-vous mal quelque part ? _

_-A la tête._ Bella essaya de faire l'inventaire de son corps mais, visiblement, il n'y avait que cette douleur lancinante dans sa tête et cette envie de pleurer qui la faisait souffrir.

-_Vous allez prendre un analgésique pour votre migraine, ça va vous soulager_. Il lui tendit deux comprimés que Bella avala douloureusement, en vidant d'une traite son verre.

_-Ça fera effet dans une petite demi-heure._ Il prit son pouls, sa tension et observa ses pupilles méticuleusement. Bella se laissa faire, sans poser de question. Elle ne pensait qu'à Edward. Elle savait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec lui, cette nuit, mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

Le médecin expliqua à Bella qu'elle restait en observation encore quelques heures mais qu'elle pourrait quitter l'hôpital dans l'après-midi. Charly passa ensuite plusieurs minutes à expliquer à Bella ce qui s'était passé. Il lui raconta qu'elle était avec Jacob Black, ça, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle se rappelait du Lodge, d'avoir dansé mais, après, tout était flou. Charly, en parlant tout doucement et en caressant son front, lui expliqua que c'est Edward qui l'avait amenée ici et qu'il était resté près d'elle une bonne partie de la nuit pendant que, de son côté, il faisait son enquête. Il lui expliqua qu'Irina Denali avait été arrêtée et que les analyses étaient tombées, c'est bien elle qui l'avait droguée et, de toute façon, elle avait avoué.

Le ventre de Bella se tordit, quand elle prit conscience qu'elles étaient vraiment prête à faire n'importe quoi pour lui faire du mal. Mais, surtout, elle se demandait comment elle allait faire pour retourner au lycée après toute cette histoire. Cette fois, un spray au poivre ne suffirait pas à la protéger. Elle se mit à sangloter. Elle était à nouveau terrorisée. Charly tenta, par des paroles rassurantes, de soulager la peine de sa fille mais rien n'y faisait. Elle finit par lui avouer ses peurs.

_- Je ne veux pas retourner à Forks High papa, je ne pourrais pas. _

_-Je sais ma puce, je sais, on va trouver une solution. J'ai appelé ta mère, elle est d'accord pour que tu reviennes, si tu veux, elle s'arrangera avec Phil pour leurs déplacements, ma chérie. Aller repose-toi, on y pensera plus tard. _

Edward n'hésita pas quand il fut devant la chambre de Bella, il frappa doucement et rentra quand il entendit le oui franc et massif du chef. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver le shérif accroupi près du lit de sa fille son visage à hauteur du sien. Charly se tourna vers Edward, il n'était pas vraiment content qu'il soit là. Il avait compris que leur relation n'était pas claire et que ça faisait souffrir sa fille. Mais il vit aussi le fond des yeux de sa fille s'illuminer, quand elle le vit approcher.

Bella se sentit tout de suite mieux, Edward était là et elle avait l'impression de respirer mieux, même si sa poitrine se serrait. Charly se releva doucement et salua d'un hochement de tête le jeune homme. Il prit sur lui pour sortir, il savait que sa fille voulait le voir et il se doutait qu'ils avaient besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls.

-_Comment tu te sens ?_ Demanda Edward, en s'approchant rapidement, une fois que le chef eut quitté la pièce.

_-Ça va_. Elle se décala pour qu'il prenne place et, naturellement, il s'installa à côté d'elle et, comme la veille, elle se nicha contre lui. Il lui ouvrit ses bras, c'était devenu naturel et cela rassura Edward. Il embrassa le front de Bella et elle se remit à pleurer. Son contact était grisant. Elle voulait rester là pour toujours, à écouter son cœur battre.

_-Bella ?_ Souffla-t-il, complètement ému par cette proximité, cette complicité, ce besoin d'elle. _J'ai besoin de toi_, avoua-t-il dans un souffle en calant sa main dans son cou.

_-Moi aussi,_ renifla-t-elle, en attrapant sa main et en la ramenant contre sa poitrine.

_-Bella… Cette nuit… _

_-J'ai pas le moindre souvenir de cette nuit Edward, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé ? _

_-Tu n'étais pas toi-même cette nuit Bella, tu as raconté n'importe quoi. _

_-Je suis désolée, Edward, pardon d'avoir ruiné ta soirée. _

_-Tu n'y es pour rien Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est moi, j'aurais dû faire attention à toi. Et j'aurais dû me douter qu'elles te feraient un sale coup. Je suis vraiment désolé pour ça, tout est de ma faute. _

_-Arrête de te fustiger, Edward, j'aurais dû être prudente, ne pas laisser mon verre sans surveillance. Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses pour quelque chose dont tu n'es pas responsable. Charly m'a proposé de retourner à Phoenix. Je crois que je ne retournerai pas à Forks High. _Bella était dévastée, annoncer ça à Edward la déchirait, le fait de le quitter lui brisait littéralement le cœur.

_- Je ne veux pas que tu partes Bella, mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Si ça te permet de retrouver une vie normale. Tu te plaisais à Phoenix ? _

Belle haussa les épaules, elle ne s'en souvenait pas vraiment, ça lui paraissait tellement loin, maintenant. Pourtant, ça ne faisait qu'un peu plus de deux mois qu'elle était à Forks.

_-Je ne sais plus trop mais c'était beaucoup plus simple qu'ici. _

_-J'ai pas envie que tu partes Bella. _

_-C'est la meilleure solution. Tu trouveras un autre prof de math va._ Elle voulut faire un peu d'humour mais ça tomba vraiment à plat, ça ne la faisait pas vraiment rire et Edward non plus, visiblement.

-_Si seulement il y avait que ça_. Soupira-t-il pour lui-même. Mais Bella l'entendit et tiqua un peu.

_-Pourquoi ? Il y a autre chose que tu regretteras ? _

_-Ouais et les maths, c'est en dernier sur ma liste, je tiens vraiment à toi, Bella_. La voix d'Edward partit dans les aigus et le cœur de Bella se serra. _Ce que je voulais te dire Bella, c'est cette nuit, tu as répété des dizaines de fois que je ne voulais pas de toi parce que tu es vierge. Bella, c'est faux. Je ne veux pas que tu crois ça. Je veux pas que tu penses que je ne veux pas de toi et que tu sois vierge ou pas ni change rien. _

_-Alors quoi ?_ Bella se remit à sangloter, elle se doutait bien qu'il allait lui sortir le speech sur je t'apprécie beaucoup, t'es une fille super et je préfère qu'on reste amis ». Alors, elle raffermit encore sa prise sur lui, pour profiter un maximum de lui. Il la laissa faire, s'enivrant de son odeur qui allait cruellement lui manquer. Tout d'elle lui manquerait.

_-Alors, tu vas me manquer,_ souffla-t-il sincère et il posa un nouveau baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, si bien que Bella, sous l'effet des médicaments, se rendormit. Elle se sentait bien, tellement bien qu'elle sombra aussi lourdement qu'un nourrisson.

_-Je t'aime tellement,_ souffla-t-il contre son front. Il la regarda dormir, complètement fasciné par sa beauté. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts. Elle avait l'air d'une poupée, d'une douce et jolie poupée. Elle ne pouvait pas partir, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il réfléchissait à une solution alternative. Ne pouvait-elle pas prendre des cours à domicile ? Où changer de lycée ? Elle pourrait aller à l'internat de port Angeles ? Edward secoua la tête, il délirait. Il reprit là où il avait laissé la contemplation de son visage d'ange, son ange.

C'est Alice qui le sortit de sa rêverie.

-_Comment va-t-elle ?_ Chuchota-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus du visage de son amie.

_-Ça va, elle sort cette après-midi. _

-_Bon, tu m'en vois soulagée_. La brunette embrassa Edward et poursuivit la voix basse :

_-Merci pour tes messages, c'était sympa de ta part de nous tenir au courant, on s'inquiétait beaucoup. _

_-Je sais, ça va aller maintenant._ La voix d'Edward était à peine audible, il était si triste à l'idée qu'elle parte.

_-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? _

_-J'ai eu très peur pour elle et tout ça, c'est de ma faute. _

_-Non, c'est de la faute d'Irina, pas de la tienne Edward, ne dis pas de bêtises._

_-Admettons, mais Bella va quitter Forks à cause de tout ça. Elle ne veut plus aller au lycée._

Alice resta muette comme une carpe, tant elle était choquée et Alice silencieuse, c'était tellement rare que ça prouvait bien à quel point elle avait dû mal à comprendre ce qu'Edward venait de lui dire. Il pensa qu'il devrait annoncer des mauvaises nouvelles à Alice plus souvent, le calme en sa présence, il ne croyait pas ça possible.

_-Elles auront réussi leur coup_, finit-elle par souffler, après avoir dévisagé Edward un long moment.

_- Elles voulaient éloigner Bella de toi, c'est réussi._ Cette remarque fut une révélation pour Edward. C'est vrai, après tout, si elle partait, elle les laissait gagner. Irina ne serait pas suffisamment punie par la justice et Bella était une victime dans cette affaire, pas la coupable. C'était à Irina de partir, pas à Bella. Il soupira, que pouvait-il bien y faire ? Bella ne se sentirait jamais le courage d'affronter les gens au lycée.

_-Bella veut retourner chez sa mère._ Trancha Edward comme pour clore la discussion.

_-C'est ridicule, elle n'a pas à partir._ Alice se laissa tomber sur la chaise près du lit.

_-Je sais, mais tu la vois retourner à Forks High ? Sérieusement Alice, elle va se faire démonter là-bas._

_-Mais pourquoi ? _

_-Parce que Irina a été arrêtée, je te rappelle, comment veux-tu que Bella fasse face à tous les gens qui vont la tenir responsable de ça, à commencer par sa sœur et ses copines._

_-On sera là ! On ne lui laissera rien lui arriver. _

_-Il a fallu une soirée, une seule soirée et elle se retrouve à l'hosto avec de l'ecsta dans le sang ! Et on était là Alice ! _

_-Vous pouvez aller vous disputer ailleurs ?_ Proposa Bella en se redressant. La tension dans les bras d'Edward ainsi que son haussement de ton l'avait réveillée et elle se sentait un peu mieux, si ce n'est qu'elle aurait préféré le calme qu'une dispute.

_-Désolé_, soupira Edward en écartant ses bras pour la laisser s'asseoir.

_-Comment tu te sens ?_ S'enquit Alice, après un dernier regard meurtrier à Edward qui comprenait pas pourquoi elle le tenait responsable des choix de Bella.

_-Ça va mieux. J'ai dormi longtemps ? _

_-Deux heures. Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ? _

_-Ouais, je voudrais sortir d'ici, retrouver mon lit à moi. Tu peux me passer de l'eau, s'il te plaît._ Edward se leva et attrapa le verre qui trainait sur la table.

_-Je vais appeler ton père pour qu'il vienne te chercher. _

_-Ok, merci Edward_.

_-Tout ce que tu veux, ma belle._ Il déposa un baiser sur son front, en caressant sa joue et quitta rapidement la pièce. Alice qui avait regardé la scène trouva qu'Edward était bien protecteur avec elle. Ça ne lui ressemblait tellement pas. Il était si prévenant avec elle, il l'aimait, elle en était certaine et, à voir la moue que Bella faisait en regardant la porte par laquelle il venait de sortir, elle était bien entichée elle aussi. Alice soupira, quel gâchis.

Bella souffla un grand coup, comment allait-elle faire pour s'éloigner de lui ? Se passer de lui ? Il était si parfait. Elle sentit de nouveau ses larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux. Elle tira alors le drap qui la recouvrait partiellement et se leva en quête de ses affaires. Elle se sentirait mieux une fois qu'elle aurait passé de vrais habits et fait un brin de toilette.

-_Qu'est-ce que je peux faire Bella ?_ Demanda Alice, en voyant son amie chercher quelque chose du regard.

-_Je voudrais m'habiller mais je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait de mes affaires._ Alicese tourna d'instinct vers le placard derrière elle et en sortit un sac de sport que Bella reconnut immédiatement, c'était à son père. Il avait dû lui ramener ça.

_-Merci Alice_, soupira-t-elle en prenant les vêtements propres, Charly était vraiment un père génial. Repartir à Phoenix serait difficile à accepter pour Charly, il se réjouissait tellement qu'elle vienne vivre ici avec lui. Une bouffée de culpabilité submergea Bella et elle passa plusieurs fois de l'eau sur son visage, pour se calmer. Elle allait faire du mal à son père et pourrir les projets de voyage de sa mère. Elle se détestait pour ça.

_-Putain !_ Couina-t-elle en sentant à nouveau les larmes monter. Elle ne cesserait donc jamais de pleurer. Elle se faisait enrager toute seule. Pourquoi était-elle si sensible ? Elle détestait ça. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Edward était revenu et, comme à chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait à moins de trois mètres de lui, elle se sentait mieux.

_-Ton père sera là dans une petite demi-heure_. Le médecin dit que tu peux sortir dès qu'il arrive.

Bella hocha la tête, soulagée. Elle n'avait qu'une hâte, retrouver l'atmosphère chaleureuse de sa chambre sombre, mettre sa chaîne hi-fi en route et lire tranquillement. Elle voulait juste se couper du monde, un tout petit peu.

Le chef arriva peu de temps après et il fut soulagé de voir sa fille être redevenue «normale». Il salua Alice et Edward et Bella les remercia d'être venus la voir. Charly prit ses affaires et la ramena à la maison. Bella ne se fit pas prier et monta directement se coucher. Elle était vraiment chamboulée.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

De l'autre côté de la ville, la dispute interrompue par le réveil de Bella avait repris de plus belle et, même si Edward comprenait parfaitement le point de vue d'Alice, il ne voulait rien faire. La décision revenait entièrement à Bella et il ne lui demanderait rien. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre qu'elle serait en sécurité à Forks, il pouvait jurer de s'occuper d'elle comme il faut. Il ne pouvait pas envisager qu'il lui arrive encore un truc et, surtout, il préférait la voir s'éloigner parce qu'avec ce qu'il ressentait pour elle, pour le moment, c'était trop dur à gérer.

Charly vint réveiller Bella pour le dîner, il ne comprenait pas qu'elle dorme autant mais le docteur avait assuré que c'était normal. Son corps avait été durement sollicité ses dernières douze heures pour éliminer la drogue et il avait vraiment besoin de récupérer. Bella se sentait un peu mieux mais pas suffisamment pour aborder la question de son déménagement comme le désirait Charly.

Esmée et Carlisle écoutaient le récit d'Edward sur sa soirée de la veille et, même si son père avait réagi assez vivement en apprenant que son fils avait passé la soirée aux urgences avec la fille du chef droguée, il se calma vite en entendant la version de son fils. Edward était vraiment content d'avoir des parents si patients, si conciliants qui lui faisaient vraiment confiance. Quand il regagna sa chambre, après le diner auquel il n'avait pratiquement pas touché, il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un message à Bella.

_« Juste pour te souhaiter une bonne nuit, je passe demain, E »_

Bella n'arriva pas à sourire en lisant son message. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement d'Edward, elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Il était si incohérent entre ses paroles et ses gestes. Il lui disait qu'elle ne l'intéressait pas mais tout ce qu'il faisait démontrait le contraire. Elle répondit brièvement ne sachant pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

_« Merci, toi aussi, B »_

Il ouvrit sa boîte de réception, content qu'elle lui réponde si vite mais son sourire diminua quand il lut la réponse. Elle paraissait si froide. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour qu'elle soit si distante mais il ne trouva rien alors, il se dit qu'elle devait surement être mal et cela l'inquiéta.

_« Est-ce que ça va ? E »_

_« Oui, je suis fatiguée mais ça va, à demain, B »_

Il soupira de soulagement en lisant ses mots. Il aurait aimé être avec elle, à ce moment précis. Il aurait aimé la prendre dans ses bras et lui chuchoter à l'oreille qui l'aimait. Il voulait l'embrasser, la câliner, la faire se sentir bien contre lui. Ca le rendait fou, il avait besoin d'elle comme un camé en manque. Il voulait être contre elle, il avait peur qu'elle parte, qu'elle le laisse, l'abandonne. Il ne pouvait pas envisager sa vie sans elle. Pourquoi ? Il en avait aucune idée mais déjà 5 heures qu'il avait quitté l'hôpital et il n'en pouvait plus. Se cachant derrière le fait qu'il voulait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, il quitta sa chambre, griffonna un mot pour sa mère dans la cuisine et descendit au garage. Il sauta dans sa Volvo et roula jusqu'à la maison du chef. En chemin, il chercha mille et une excuses pour venir à cette heure-ci déranger les Swan. Mais il n'en trouva aucune et il soupira en laissant tomber sa tête sur le volant, une fois qu'il fut garé dans la contre-allée. Il descendit de la voiture et se mit à arpenter le trottoir, jetant des coups d'œil à la maison d'en face. La lumière dans la chambre du haut indiquait que Bella ne dormait pas et celle dans le salon que Charly était en bas.

Il décida de traverser la rue, il pouvait profiter que Charly soit distrait pour parler à Bella. Il prit de petits cailloux qui trainaient au bord de la chaussée et commença à viser le bow-window qui faisait l'angle de la petite maison. Il observa la pergola et se disait qu'il pourrait aisément grimper.

Bella sursauta en entendant un objet non-identifié heurter son carreau. Elle n'y fit pas plus attention que ça. Mais un nouveau tac lui fit tourner la tête. La troisième fois, elle se leva et se pencha pour voir ce qui pouvait provoquer ce bruit. Edward ? Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait au milieu de sa pelouse ? Elle souleva une des vitres.

_-Salut !_ Lança-t-il joyeux.

_-Salut,_ couina-t-elle, _qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?_

_-J'avais envie de te voir. Tu me manquais. _

_-… _

Bella resta la bouche entre-ouverte alors que son cœur s'emballa, envoyant tout son sang dans ses joues. Elle revint à la réalité en pensant à Charly devant le match en bas.

_-Mon père va te botter le cul, s'il te voit ici._

_-Je sais. Mais je suis un dingue, même pas peur. _

Bella éclata de rire en le voyant gonfler ses muscles. Edward, content que son numéro de clown l'amuse, sentit son cœur se serrer en la voyant sourire. Fallait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour être près d'elle. Ce qu'il fit, il faut bien l'admettre. Il escalada la pergola en bois qui longeait la maison.

_-Bordel Edward ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?_ Bella se sentait trop mal à l'aise, il allait monter et elle était en short et en débardeur, ses affaires trainaient partout.

_-Je monte te voir_, couina-t-il difficilement, alors qu'il tenait le rebord de la fenêtre à bout de bras.

_-Arrête, tu vas te tuer_. Dans le même temps, il se hissa et Bella fit deux trois gestes approximatifs pour l'aider à enjamber le rebord de la fenêtre mais elle se ravisa, elle n'osait même pas le toucher. Quand il se redressa, Bella eut l'impression qu'il faisait deux mètres. En fait, après réflexion, c'est juste parce qu'elle était très près de lui. Elle recula d'un pas et poussa la porte de sa chambre pour la verrouiller. Edward resta scotché face à ses deux fesses parfaites moulées dans son short. Par tous les saints, d'où sortait cet ange ? Quand elle se retourna, sa mâchoire tomba alors qu'il prenait conscience qu'elle ne portait pas de sous-vêtement sous ce débardeur bien trop petit pour être mis dans la catégorie vêtement. Putain de bordel de merde, pensa-t-il, elle était en sous-vêtements. Il ne savait pas s'il devait se gifler ou en profiter. Il opta pour la seconde option, il fit comme si de rien était, en détournant rapidement le regard.

_-Tu sais que tu es un grand malade ! Si Charly te tombe dessus t'es mort_. Bella attrapa son gilet et l'enfila rapidement.

_-Peut-être_, ricana Edward, _mais ça en vaut la peine. _

Il était trop content d'être ici, il avait juste besoin d'être avec elle tant qu'elle était encore là. Il ne se rendait juste pas compte qu'il la rendait complètement bipolaire. Elle était heureuse qu'il soit là et se sentait bien et, en même temps, elle savait qu'il allait lui faire du mal, il lui en faisait déjà à dire des trucs dans ce genre sans passer aux actes. Sauf que niveau acte, Edward n'était pas monté ici pour rien. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, qui était restée près de la porte. Il prit sa main et la tira doucement vers lui. Elle semblait terrorisée maintenant et ce n'est pas ce qu'il voulait. Il voulait juste lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

_-Je te fais peur Bella_ _?_ Demanda-t-il doucement, en glissant sa main libre sur le bas du dos brûlant de Bella. Trop tard, Bella était en mode déconnectée de la réalité », elle secoua la tête, non, il ne lui faisait pas peur, c'est d'elle qu'elle avait peur. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire et ça la terrifiait parce qu'elle ne pourrait pas le repousser. Mais elle ne savait que trop qu'avec Edward, c'était sans lendemain. Elle avait terriblement peur de le perdre. Il la rapprocha un peu plus encore de lui, si bien que leurs corps se frôlèrent. Edward délaissa sa main pour sa joue et se pencha vers elle.

_-Ne fais pas ça_, souffla-t-elle en le suppliant du regard.

-_Pourquoi ?_ Demanda-t-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe et en frottant son nez dans la racine de ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son odeur exquise.

_- Je ne pourrai pas m'en passer Edward. Tu vas me briser le cœur_. Il sourit, il ressentait la même chose. Il avait tellement peur de la perdre.

_-Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher Bella, je suis fou de toi_. Il caressa sa joue avec ses lèvres et le visage de Bella se pencha vers lui pour en avoir plus. Son corps réagissait complètement à l'opposé de ce qu'elle voulait, c'est-à-dire s'éloigner de lui.

_- Edward, s'il te plaît, je ne peux pas te résister_. Avoua-t-elle honnêtement et cela lui fit trop plaisir.

_-Alors laisse-toi aller, je te promets que je ferai ce qu'il faut pour ne pas te décevoir Bella. _

_-Je sais Edward, rien que te sentir contre moi me comble, mais après ? _

_-Après quoi ? Bella ?_ Chuchota-t-il en embrassant la peau de son cou et toute la colonne vertébrale de Bella vibra sous des frissons.

_-Après que tu m'aies eue, parce que là, hum… tu vas m'avoir. _

_-Après ? Je prierai pour t'avoir encore et encore. _

_-Je vais partir Edward. _

_-Ca m'est égal, je veux être avec toi._ Son cerveau lâcha prise, c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il serra son visage entre ses paumes et laissa son front reposer contre le sien.

_- Je t'aime Bella._ Il ferma les yeux et captura ses lèvres. On venait de perdre Bella. Son cœur avait explosé, son esprit avait décollé, son ventre, secoué par de délicieux spasmes, était hors d'usage, tout comme ses jambes qui flageolaient. Ses mains moites agirent par elles-mêmes et se nichèrent dans les cheveux d'Edward et, une fois une bonne prise trouvée, elle lui rendit son baiser en le faisant grogner de plaisir.

Edward, complètement consumé par la passion qui l'animait ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il venait de dire pour la première fois je t'aime à quelqu'un. Il était carbonisé par toutes ses émotions qui le dévastaient. Il était soulagé, heureux, vidé, terrorisé, il ne pouvait pas vraiment analyser ses émotionscar la langue de Bella lui faisait des trucs de fou. Il avait envie de la déshabiller dans la seconde. Mais il avait tellement peur de la brusquer et qu'elle remarque qu'il était carrément en train de la détourner, qu'il se contenta de caresser ses joues, sa nuque et ses épaules.

_-Je t'aime,_ souffla-t-il à nouveau quand elle le relâcha pour respirer. _Bella… dis-moi que toi aussi. Je t'en prie. _

_-Je t'aime. _

_-Alors laisse-moi être avec toi, s'il te plaît, avant que tu partes, je te veux chaque seconde avec moi. _

_-T'es dingue. Mon père est juste en dessous. _

_- Je ne veux pas te sauter dessus Bella, je veux juste être avec toi. S'il te plaît._ Son regard suppliant eut gain de cause et Bella l'entraina vers le lit. Un sourire victorieux s'installa sur le visage d'Edward quand il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, entrainant la magnifique brune avec lui. Il prit immédiatement sa bouche, mordillant ses lèvres avec adoration.

Bella allait encore pleurer mais pas de peur ou de tristesse, non cette fois, c'était de joie. Et il le sentit alors il l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur, en la faisant rouler sous lui. Il ne pensait pas être capable de ressentir autant d'émotions. Putain, il l'aimait comme un fou et, sans contrôler quoi que ce soit, ses mains arpentèrent le corps de la femme sublime qui l'aimait elle aussi, si fort qu'elle le serra contre elle à s'en étouffer. Encore et encore, ils se laissèrent aller l'un contre l'autre, prenant tout ce qu'ils pouvaient prendre par de simples caresses gentilles. Petit à petit, leur étreinte se fit moins pressante et Bella sentit le corps d'Edward peser de tout son poids sur elle mais elle s'en fichait, il pouvait bien rester là, elle serait morte écrasée dans ses bras, ça lui allait bien. Mais il s'en rendit compte et se dégagea doucement, sans la lâcher pour autant. Il tira la couverture parce qu'elle frissonnait et il l'enroula dedans. Dans la seconde qui suivit, Bella était contre lui et il éteignit la lumière. La seule chose qu'Edward regrettait, c'était d'avoir gardé ses chaussures mais c'était préférable pour courir si le chef débarquait.

Bella tâtonna dans l'ombre pour attraper l'iPod d'Edward sur la table de nuit et lui tendit une oreillette. Une demi-heure plus tard, ils dormaient l'un contre l'autre et ils faisaient de très beaux rêves, c'était indéniable vu les sourires qui étiraient leurs lèvres.

Le soleil était à peine levé quand Edward embrassa une dernière fois Bella. Elle murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible et cela le fit sourire. Il sortit par la fenêtre et, doucement, il trouva le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, il se décala un peu et ses pieds trouvèrent la pergola. Dix secondes plus tard, il quittait la rue de Bella.

Carlisle ne fit pas de réflexion, quand il le vit arriver si tôt. Heureusement qu'il avait laissé un mot pour dire qu'il ne savait pas quand il rentrait. Esmée aurait été morte d'inquiétude. Il prit une douche rapide et descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il n'avait jamais souri autant et Carlisle qui lisait son journal savait qu'une fille se cachait là-dessous. Son fils était amoureux, il avait cet air niais que lui-même avait quand il rentrait après avoir passé le week-end avec Esmée, il faisait ses classes à l'époque et ils se connaissaient à peine. La femme de sa vie débarqua dans la cuisine et le docteur était un peu nostalgique de cette époque où il la découvrait et s'émerveillait chaque jour à ses cotés. Il délaissa son journal, se leva, la prit dans ses bras et colla sensuellement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Edward ne réprima pas son sourire, il aimait tellement voir ses parents ainsi.

_-Bonjour rayon de soleil. _Murmura Carlisle.

_-Je t'aime,_ soupira Esmée, en caressant les joues de son mari.

_-Je t'aime aussi mais je dois filer, je te souhaite une bonne journée mon amour. _

_-Merci mon ange. _

Edward trouva ça mignon, il pensa que c'est ce genre de chose qu'il aimerait dire à Bella et, probablement, qu'elle aimerait entendre. Il sortit son mobile et composa rapidement le message.

_« Je te souhaite une bonne journée mon amour. Je t'aime. E _

Le bip du téléphone sur sa table de nuit réveilla Bella, elle n'avait pas envie de regarder qui c'était. Elle était triste parce qu'Edward était parti comme un voleur. Elle soupira et attrapa finalement le petit objet. Son visage s'illumina d'un immense sourire en découvrant ses lignes et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Comment elle allait faire pour vivre loin de lui ? Mon amour il lui avait écrit mon amour ». Elle avait envie de se lever et de sauter sur son lit mais elle avait trop peur de casser trois lattes. Elle arrêta son hyperventilation en se forçant à expirer calmement.

Elle voulait le voir, elle avait besoin de le voir alors, sans se poser plus de questions, elle descendit l'escalier en trombe. Elle prit son petit-déjeuner et vingt minutes plus tard, soit une douche et un habillage rapide, elle était dans sa camionnette. Elle se gara sur le parking de Forks High et elle attendit de voir la Volvo rutilante d'Edward faire son entrée.

Edward ne tarda pas. Les cours allaient commencer, il n'était pas en avance. Mais il se figea quand il vit sa brune descendre de son horrible voiture. Elle portait un jean assez large et trop long si bien qu'on voyait à peine ses chaussures et son imperméable lui donnait l'air toute petite, mais il s'en fichait, c'est pas ça qui comptait. Elle lui souriait et Edward se sentait plus lui-même. Il était vraiment drogué à elle. Et elle était là. Il sortit le plus vite possible, il en oublia son sac. Il verrouilla sa voiture sans la quitter des yeux.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_ Demanda Edward en sautant presque vers elle.

-_Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne journée, mon amour_. Bella se mit à rougir furieusement, elle avait vraiment dit ça ?

_-Et bien merci,_ sourit-il. Les mains d'Edward trouvèrent les joues de Bella et il posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Bella, en manque et avide de contact, noua ses mains autour de sa nuque et reposa sa bouche sur celle d'Edward.

_-Hey, je t'ai manqué,_ sourit-il, en posant des petits bisous sur son nez.

_-T'es parti comme un voleur. Alors, j'ai un peu paniqué. _

_-Je devais passer me changer avant d'aller en cours, tu étais trop jolie, je ne pouvais pas te réveiller._

Bella se mit à rougir, elle avait besoin de réponses, elle devait avoir une garantie, avant de se faire violence comme elle en avait décidé. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée d'affronter son lycée mais pour lui, elle le ferait. Mais elle voulait une garantie, elle ne pourrait pas tout gérer.

_- Edward ? Je peux te poser une question ?_

_-Je t'écoute beauté._ Edward ne se rendit pas compte qu'il avait pris sa main et qu'il la serrait contre lui. Par contre, il vit à quel point elle était chamboulée.

_-Si je reste à Forks, tu sortirais avec moi ? _

_-Sortir, genre, sortir ?_ Il s'imagina se promener avec elle en lui tenant la main, l'embrasser en public, passer des moments en tête à tête avec elle.

_-Oui, sortir vraiment sortir._ Reprit-elle. Il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire ça, il imagina rapidement que s'il lui disait non, il la perdrait, avec tout ce que ça impliquait.

_-Bella, je ne peux même pas envisager qu'un mec te drague. Je ne veux même pas penser au fait que tu puisses partir alors, ouais, si ça me permet de te garder ici à Forks avec moi, ouais Bella, je peux essayer, je ne sais pas si je serai bon hein, mais je veux bien, ouais. _

_-Je m'en fiche Edward, même si t'es le petit-ami le plus nul de la terre, comme tu es, ça me va bien._

_-Bah, si t'es prête à me supporter, ok, alors deal ? _

_-Deal ? Comment ça deal ? Je ne te propose pas un bowling là ! Edward, je veux juste savoir si ce que tu m'as dit hier soir, tu le pensais vraiment et que tu ne dis pas ça à toutes les filles que tu veux mettre dans ton lit. _

_-Hey Bella ? Je ne sais pas si t'es au courant mais, cette nuit, c'était exceptionnel pour moi. J'ai jamais fais ce genre de truc. Et d'abord, c'est moi qui étais dans ton lit ! _

_-Ok, ok, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. _

_-Hey les amoureux ? Vous ne venez pas en cours ?_ Emmet venait de brutaliser Edward qui se servit de Bella comme bouclier.

_-Ouais, on arrive,_ grogna Edward en passant son bras par-dessus l'épaule de Bella. _Hein ? Tu viens ?_ Demanda-t-il, inquiet qu'elle ne soit venue que pour le voir.

_-Oui, je viens. _

_-C'est une bonne chose Bella, quand on tombe de cheval, faut remonter tout de suite. Allez lâche ma pote, Roméo, je l'emmène en histoire._ Emmet dégagea Edward et prit sa place sur l'épaule de Bella_. Et va chercher ton sac, tocard ! _

_-Merde !_ Edward courut jusqu'à sa voiture, tandis qu'Emmet emmenait sa Bella loin de lui. Il n'aimait pas trop ça mais il était trop heureux pour grogner sur son pote. Il les rejoignit en trottinant et, sans ménagement, il récupéra sa copine et Emmet, bon joueur, resta un peu en retrait.

Bella était toute rouge, tous les gens qu'ils croisaient dans le couloir les dévisageaient. Edward Cullen et la Swan ? C'était trop bizarre. Emmet les laissa tous les deux et Edward se mit à murmurer au creux de l'oreille de Bella.

_-Ma Bella, ça va bien se passer, détends-toi. _

_-Je me détendrai si je survis à cette première journée. _

_-Emmet prend son rôle de garde du corps très au sérieux, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire et, moi, je viens à la pause, ok ? _

_-D'accord_. Edward déposa un baiser sur le front de Bella et des papillons s'envolèrent dans le ventre de la jolie brune, Emmet s'empressa de la conduire jusqu'à la table à droite de la sienne dans la salle d'histoire.

_-J'ai plus droit au premier rang ?_ Couina Bella.

_-Non, tu restes à porter de main, alors Edward et toi, c'est officiel ? _

_-Je crois ouais_. Murmura Bella en se rendant compte qu'elle sortait avec Edward. Putain, quand même ! Edward Cullen, son mec ! Elle n'en revenait pas.

_-Bon, alors tu restes à portée de main, s'il t'arrive encore un truc, il va me tuer. _

_-Tu as peur d'Edward, Emmet ? _

_-Ouais, tu ne sais pas à quel point il peut être mesquin_. Bella pouffa et Jessica assise un peu plus haut se retourna pour la toiser avec dédain, ce qui coupa l'envie de rire de Bella. Jessica, voyant que la brune était terrorisée, passa son pouce sur sa gorge dans un geste qui signifiait clairement qu'elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure. Bella analysa la situation en une fraction de seconde. Se fritter avec les pom-pom girls ou partir loin d'Edward ? Le choix était vite fait. C'était Edward et ce n'est pas cette catin qui l'éloignerait de lui. Ça non. Bella leva doucement son majeur en direction de la fausse blonde sans la lâcher du regard. Jessica se leva immédiatement en hurlant.

_-Pour qui tu te prends, sale pute !_ Emmet l'arrêta avec son grand bras. En même temps, Bella se levait et reculait d'un pas.

_-T'es complètement folle,_ couina-t-elle, alors que son cœur battait à cent à l'heure.

_-Tu crois quoi ? Que tu peux arriver ici et prendre ce que bon te semble ! _

Emmet retenait toujours Jessica et il était mort de rire. Bella, elle, bouillait, Edward n'était pas un putain d'objet et Jessica faisait un scandale et les trente élèves présents jouissaient du spectacle.

_-Je crois que tu as vraiment un problème, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait Jessica, alors laisse-moi tranquille. _

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ Demanda la prof en rentrant dans la salle. Le grand footballeur lâcha la cheerleader hystérique et Jessica lui grogna dessus, de façon complètement ridicule qui le fit rire de plus belle.

_-Rien, rien, il ne se passe rien._ Jessica se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et Bella reprit place à côté d'Emmet. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux, en caressant son petit poing crispé sur la table.

Le cours commença et elle oublia la garce hystérique, Emmet était là. Ça suffisait à la rassurer. Elle avait juste hâte de retrouver Edward.

Trois salles plus loin, Edward regardait Black faire tourner son crayon dans ses gros doigts, ses gros doigts qui avaient touché sa Bella. Ça le rendait dingue. Il faisait qu'y penser. Il le revoyait poser ses lèvres sur la peau fine de son cou. Putain, il était jaloux à mort.

_-T'as un problème Edward ?_ Chuchota le quaterback en serrant les dents. Il avait la haine contre Cullen, il n'avait pas respecté le plan et son regard noir commençait clairement à le saouler.

_-Non._ Répondit Edward, en regardant finalement ailleurs. S'il disait à Black ce qu'il pensait, il allait s'emporter et se faire virer du cours.

_-Alors, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est moi qui devrais avoir un problème avec toi. _

_-Si tu le dis. _

_-Ouais, je te le dis. Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues avec Swan ?_ Edward se tendit un peu plus.

_-Bella, elle s'appelle Bella. _

_-Ouais Bella. Elle était pour moi si je me souviens bien, c'est ce qu'on avait dit. _

_-Les règles ont changé, je joue plus. Je prends Bella, je te laisse toutes les autres_.

Jacob arqua un sourcil. Alors c'était ça, elle lui avait retourné le cerveau la petite brune. Et, à voir les jointures des mains de Cullen blanchir, Jacob savait que c'était une corde sensible. Quel con ce Cullen, se dit-il en lui-même, tomber amoureux de la Swan. Il connaissait Edward depuis le jardin d'enfants et il en avait fait des belles mais celle-là, c'était de loin la meilleure.

_-C'est marrant que tu dises ça parce que je pensais justement là même chose._ Il voulait le taquiner un peu et pourquoi pas le faire sortir de ses gonds.

_-T'approche pas d'elle Jake_. Le menaça Edward dans un grognement étouffé. _Je ne te le dirai qu'une fois. _

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de rire. Très, très sensible la corde.

_-On verra ça._ Il lui fit un clin d'œil et tourna légèrement sa chaise, de sorte à lui tourner un peu le dos. Edward avait envie de l'assommer. Alors, pour se calmer, il envoya un message à Bella. Il était certain qu'elle le rassurait.

_« J'ai envie de te voir, E »_

Bella sentit sa poche vibrer et sortit discrètement son portable, le gardant caché un peu sous la table. Les mots d'Edward la firent rougir et Emmet ne le rata pas. Il se pencha pour lire le sms et éclata de rire, toute la classe se tourna vers lui et Bella dissimula son téléphone dans la manche de son pull, en lançant un regard noir à Emmet. Cullen qui envoyait des sms romantiques, c'était bien trop pour lui. Il avait envie de traverser l'école et d'aller se foutre littéralement de sa gueule. Alors, il texta rapidement son pote, une fois que l'attention ne fut plus sur lui.

Edward pensa recevoir la réponse de Bella, il se figea en voyant les mots d'Emmet.

_« Plutôt me couper une couille ? Mon pote, pour ça, il faudrait que tu les aies sur toi ! Em»_

_« Va te faire foutre, Ed»_ Il transféra à son pote. Son téléphone vibra dans la seconde qui suivit.

_« Moi aussi, envie de te voir, Jessica m'a insultée et Emmet me rend dingue. B »_

_« C'te conne perd rien pour attendre, moi, je vais encastrer le nez de Jake dans le mur. Vivement la pause. E _

_« C'est quoi le problème avec Jacob ? B »_

_« Il te veut. E »_

_« Aucune chance, entièrement à toi, B »_

_« Je t'adore, E »_

Le cœur d'Edward se gonfla de joie et toute sa tension interne redescendit. Aucune chance, elle était à lui. C'est tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre. Son ego de mâle dominant était flatté et il avait hâte de la voir le recaler. Parce qu'il connaissait Jake, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

La cloche retentit et Edward se traina jusqu'à son cours suivant. Il se réinstalla dans le fond en ignorant le _« bonjour »_ de Loren et, quand Jake se posa près de lui, il ne lui jeta même pas un regard. L'heure fut longue mais il resta concentré. Idem pour Bella dans la salle d'à côté, avec Emmet en bon garde du corps et Tyler qui lui racontait des vannes toutes pourries.

A midi, Edward se pressa pour rejoindre sa belle et il soupira de contentement quand il put enfin sentir son corps contre lui. Il la pressa sous son épaule et, dans un geste complètement machinal, il inspira l'odeur de ses cheveux.

_-J'ai hâte d'être seul avec toi,_ souffla-t-il. Bella frissonna de la tête aux pieds, elle aussi, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait qu'il la serre dans ses bras et qu'il l'étouffe de baisers. Il ne la lâche qu'une fois au self, quand elle fut armée d'un plateau garni de son habituel paquet de chips et de sa pomme. Elle suivit Edward jusqu'à la table où se trouvait déjà Jasper et Tyler. Emmet les suivait de près et rassembla quelques chaises pour le reste de la bande. Et, comme l'avait prévu Edward, Jacob s'installa en face de Bella, sous le regard assassin des cheerleaders.

_-Salut Bella,_ chantonna-t-il avec son sourire de tombeur. Edward voulait montrer les dents. Bella pensa que les footballeurs allaient vraiment avoir sa mort. Deux autres garçons de l'équipe s'installèrent et Bella ne savait plus où se mettre. Là, tout de suite, elle aurait aimé être seule avec Mike. Elle sentit la main d'Edward dans le bas de son dos et, instinctivement, elle se rapprocha de lui, son corps effleurant le sien de manière rassurante.

_-Salut les gars… et la fille !_ Rit Alice, avant de se jeter goulument sur les lèvres de Jasper.

_-Ca va ma douce ?_ Demanda-t-il en l'attirant sur ses genoux.

Le pouce d'Edward se mit à faire des petits cercles sur les reins de Bella et elle en oublia le regard de Jacob posé sur elle. Rosalie lui fit un immense sourire, avant de contourner la table et de la serrer contre elle. Elle sourit chaleureusement à Edward. Rosalie était heureuse que Bella ait trouvé le courage de revenir et qu'Edward admette et assume ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Elle le savait depuis le début de toute façon. Rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait de parler d'elle, Rosalie savait qu'il y avait plus entre eux que de simple cours de math.

Les cheerleaders passèrent le déjeuner entre filles, à leur table habituelle. Irina ne leva pas une seule fois les yeux vers la table où se trouvait son ex' et la fille qui l'avait fait arrêter. Elle nevoulait plus approcher la Swan, elle avait trop peur de ce qu'il pouvait lui arriver, elle risquait la prison. Toute la conversation avec ses copines fut orientée sur Bella Swan mais Irina ne fit pas une seule remarque, ne donna pas une seule fois son avis. Elle avait juste envie de la pousser d'un pont et qu'elle disparaisse pour toujours mais elle ne voulait pas aller en prison alors tant pis pour Jacob, tant pis pour la vengeance de sa sœur mais elle, elle était pieds et poings liés.

Tanya aussi était dans ses petits chaussons, elle savait exactement ce que risquait sa sœur et elle ne voulait pas avoir le même genre de problème. Jessica pensait que la Swan devrait en baver, Victoria et Loren étaient d'accord avec elle. Surtout qu'Edward avait maintenant tourné sa chaise vers Bella et lui murmurait des trucs dans l'oreille.

Ces trucs, c'était des petits mots d'encouragement pour qu'elle envoie paître Jacob qui lui faisait un rentre-dedans monumental et, malgré les menaces d'Edward, il ne laissait pas tomber.

-_Dis-lui de s'enfoncer sa fourchette dans l'œil_. Susurra-t-il, en se délectant, comme toujours, de sa délicieuse odeur. Bella retint un petit rire et continua à parler gentiment à Jacob. Il lui demandait comment c'était à l'hôpital, si ça n'avait pas été trop effrayant.

-_C'est l'état dans lequel j'étais qui était effrayant, pas l'endroit où je me trouvais et Edward était là, c'était rassurant._

_-Ah bon ? J'avais cru comprendre que vous étiez un peu en froid, samedi soir. _

_- Oui, mais un vrai ami, il ne te laisse jamais tomber, même s'il est fâché. Toi et moi, on n'était même pas fâchés et tu vois…_ Edward attrapa une chips sur le plateau de Bella et la fit craquer sous ses dents, en regardant Jacob avec arrogance. T'es même pas un ami pour elle, connard, pensa-t-il en jubilant.

Il passa sa main autour de la taille de Bella, la rapprochant de lui pour lui coller un gros bisou sur la joue. Jacob, séché par la répartie de la petite brune qui venait clairement de le casser, laissa tomber ce jeu stupide. Ils avaient l'air d'un couple désormais, c'était même plus marrant. Tyler avait l'air de se dire la même chose et Ben posa ouvertement la question.

_-Hey, mais vous sortez ensemble ou quoi_ _?_ Bella s'empourpra derechef et Edward hocha la tête, avant de poser un baiser dans son cou. Baiser qui fit perdre pied à Bella, en mode déconnectée, cœur prêt à exploser elle n'entendit même pas la fin de la conversation parce que les doigts d'Edward faisaient des merveilles dans son dos et sa bouche juste en dessous son oreille lui offrait une sensation absolument fabuleuse.

Edward enroulait ses doigts dans les boucles de sa petite-amie et en profitait pour caresser son dos sans qu'il ait trop l'air de la peloter. Il savait que ça la mettrait mal à l'aise. Mais il avait trop envie de la toucher et de tellement plus. Mais il ne pouvait pas, pas avec elle, il s'était promis de faire les choses bien, il lui avait promis d'essayer, il ne la brusquerait jamais. Même s'il doutait de sa capacité de résistance face à sa copine qu'il désirait plus que tout.

Avant qu'ils ne retournent en cours, Edward s'assura que Bella ne serait pas seule dans l'après-midi, elle avait tous ses cours avec Rosalie et Alice et c'est rassuré qu'il la laissa s'éloigner, après l'avoir furtivement embrassée au coin des lèvres. Il avait terriblement envie de plus mais il doutait de son contrôle et probablement qu'il l'aurait suppliée de sécher pour aller chez lui. Donc un baiser chaste, ça lui allait bien. Elle, de son côté, se demandait pourquoi il était aussi tactile avec elle en public alors que, quand ils étaient tous les deux, il l'effleurait à peine. Elle ne comprenait rien à Edward Cullen mais elle avait quand même hâte de le rejoindre après les cours pour réviser ensemble.

La sonnerie retentit et Bella ne quitta pas Alice et Rosalie d'une semelle. Elle respira mieux, quand elle vit son adonis appuyé sur le capot de sa Volvo. Magnifique pensa-t-elle, en détaillant ses cheveux bruns cuivrés qui flottaient dans l'air, sa stature imposante et son look de beau gosse qu'elle détestait il y a encore peu mais qui, finalement, la faisait vraiment bouillir. Elle embrassa ses copines et leur souhaita une bonne soirée. Edward lui souriait toujours et, comme les quatre heures de cours avaient été bien trop longues sans elle, il n'attendait qu'une chose, qu'elle l'embrasse. Mais comme tous les élèves sortaient, elle se sentait bien mal à l'aise alors, elle se contenta de lui sourire timidement.

_-On se rejoint chez toi ? _

_-Hep, viens par-là, beauté_. Il attrapa sa main et se colla à elle. Complètement hypnotisée par ses yeux, elle ne réussit pas à protester et quand elle les ferma, elle se laissa porter par la sensation que lui procuraient ses lèvres souples et douces sur les siennes. Bella ressemblait à une poupée de chiffon dans ses bras. Seule la langue d'Edward sur sa lèvre inférieure avait de l'importance. Je vais imploser pensa-t-elle, en sentant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Elle avait survécu à cette journée et il était là, affichant son amour pour elle devant tous leurs camarades qui passaient à proximité.

_-Tu vas me tuer_, murmura-t-il en reprenant son souffle. Les baisers de Bella avaient un effet dévastateur sur lui. Chaque fois, c'était pire, son cœur battait à tout rompre, ses muscles se tendaient et il devait bâillonner ses plus bas instincts qui lui hurlaient de la prendre sans ménagement.

_-Désolée,_ répondit-elle gênée en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres qui avaient son goût exquis.

_- Putain, ne fais pas ça !_ Grogna-t-il en posant son doigt sur sa bouche.

_-Désolée,_ répondit-elle encore. Elle se gifla mentalement, elle allait être désolée combien de fois exactement. Il lui sourit en relâchant son corps, il avait trop hâte d'être seul avec elle alors, plus tôt ils quitteraient le parking, plus vite ils seraient chez lui.

_-On y va ?_ Demanda-t-il.

_-Je te rejoins, je dois appeler Charly. Il va s'inquiéter, s'il ne me trouve pas en rentrant. _

-_Ok, fais vite._ Il embrassa son front et grimpa dans sa voiture. Avec un peu de chance, il aurait quelques minutes pour faire un peu de rangement dans sa chambre, avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Bella grimpa dans sa camionnette, démarra et sortit rapidement de cet endroit qu'elle détestait, moins elle passerait de temps ici, mieux elle se porterait. Elle s'arrêta sur le bord de la nationale et composa le numéro de son père qui décrocha rapidement.

_-Oui ma chérie ?_ Demanda-il.

_-Oui papa, je sors du lycée là, je vais chez Edward. _

_-Tu es allée au lycée ?_ Demanda Charly, incrédule.

_-Edward m'a convaincue d'y retourner, oui. Il parait qu'il faut se remettre en selle tout de suite après une chute._ Elle n'en revenait pas, elle citait Emmet maintenant.

-_Et comment ça s'est passé ?_

_-Bien, enfin, ça a été, papa, je vais faire un essai d'accord, j'ai envie de rester à Forks avec toi. _

_-Ma puce… _Charly semblait ému et le cœur de Bella se serra. _Comme tu veux, mais si tu sens que tu es en danger, promets-moi que tu me le diras. _

_-Je te le promets papa, je peux aller chez Edward ? On va réviser. _

_-Oui, bien sûr, tu rentres pour dîner ?_

_-Oui, vers vingt heures. _

_-D'accord, à tout à l'heure et soyez sages. _

Bella raccrocha rapidement, une bonne chose de faite, elle reprit la route en direction de la maison des Cullen mais les paroles de Charly restaient dans son esprit. _Soyez sages ? »_ Qu'entendait-il par là ? Il pensait qu'Edward et elle allaient faire des bêtises ? La première qui lui vint en tête était une image floue d'Edward nu, au-dessus d'elle. Elle frissonna de désir et de peur en même temps. Les dix minutes de trajet qui la séparait de la maison d'Edward ressemblaient à un chemin de croix pour Bella. Elle avait envie d'arriver au bout car elle avait besoin de le voir. Mais elle était terrorisée car, même s'il ne lui avait rien dit à propos du programme de la soirée, elle n'avait pas envisagé, avant la phrase de Charly qu'Edward puisse avoir d'autres plans en tête que les maths. Et elle se demandait comment elle réagirait, si tel était le cas. Elle avait très envie de se donner à lui, c'était indéniable parce qu'il l'attirait terriblement mais elle avait tellement peur qu'il la rejette ensuite, si elle n'était pas à la hauteur ou si, une fois arrivé à ses fins, il ne lui trouve plus d'intérêt.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Edward débarrassa son bureau, rangea les quelques fringues qui trainaient. Il venait de mettre un album de Muse et il était plutôt serein. Il allait passer plusieurs heures avec Bella et il s'en réjouissait. En fait, il avait bien compris qu'elle était revenue sur sa décision de partir et, de ce fait, il était moins inquiet sur leur avenir. Il avait le temps, du moins s'il n'arrivait pas à nouveau quelque chose à Bella qui pourrait remettre en cause tout ça. Mis à part les cheerleaders, tout le monde avait compris qu'Irina avait fait une très mauvaise blague à Bella et que, si elle avait été arrêté pour ça, ce n'était pas de la faute de Bella, mais bien celle de la blonde qui n'avait pas été très maligne.

L'épisode du Lodge avait évidement choqué pas mal d'élèves, la cavalerie du chef débarquant en pleine nuit pour fouiller tout le monde, ça devait être assez flippant. Mais, visiblement, personne n'en tenait rigueur à Bella. Les gens s'en foutaient en fait et c'était tant mieux. Ils pourraient rester à Forks. Oui, parce qu'il avait même envisagé de déménager à Phoenix. Bon, ses parents ne l'auraient jamais laissé partir mais il était prêt à le faire, pour rester près d'elle. Ça aurait été galère, la situation était bien mieux ainsi.

Il entendit la voiture de Bella tousser dans son allée et il mit une petite goutte d'eau de toilette et descendit la rejoindre. Sa mère lui avait déjà ouvert quand il arriva. Edward réprima un sourire en voyant que sa maman était aux petits soins avec sa petite-amie. Il la débarrassa de sa veste et prit sa main pour la guider vers l'escalier.

Esmée sourit face à ce geste, son fils était épris d'elle, ça lui donna un petit coup au cœur, elle perdait son bébé. Mais en même temps, elle était heureuse car Bella semblait d'une douceur parfaite pour lui. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec les jeunes filles avec qui elle avait pu le voir au centre ville. Ces filles qui paraissaient très sures d'elles en surface maislui disaient à peine bonjour quand Edward les présentait. Bella semblait plus mure, plus en phase avec son fils.

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?_ Demanda Edward en fermant les grandes portes de son antre.

_-T'expliquer le dernier chapitre sur les logarithmes népériens. _

_-D'accord, mais avant, câlin !_ Edward entraina Bella de force jusqu'au canapé en l'encerclant de ses grands bras musclés. Elle ne se débattit pas et quand il la poussa sur l'épais cuir, ça lui coupa le souffle. Edward rigola en voyant sa tête, elle avait l'air outrée. Elle pouvait l'être, il avait bien l'intention de l'embêter. Il grimpa sur elle en l'allongeant via une pression sur ses épaules. Il partit aussitôt à l'assaut de ses lèvres et, une fois n'est pas coutume, cela le mit dans un état second. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait ce besoin de la toucher sans cesse, de la sentir, de l'embrasser.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle était incapable de connecter ses neurones dès qu'il avait ses mains sur elle. Elle se sentait faible dans les bras d'Edward parce qu'il pourrait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait, elle se plierait en quatre, juste pour avoir le droit de caresser ses épaules musclées, de fourrager ses cheveux, d'aspirer ses lèvres. Elle ne se privait pas de ce qu'il lui offrait. Elle le sentait sourire sur sa peau et elle entendait son souffle rauque sortir de sa cage thoracique. Elle savait qu'il était bien, couché sur elle, à couvrir son cou et son visage de baisers.

Edward ne se sentit plus vraiment lui-même quand il fit courir sa langue sur la gorge de Bella, parce qu'elle se mit à gémir et se tortiller. Il lui sembla qu'elle était excitée et cela ne l'aida pas à se contrôler. Les doigts de Bella agrippaient ses cheveux et tiraient légèrement dessus, ça lui provoquait une petite douleur délicieuse. Il adorait ça. Elle se mouvait de plus belle sous son corps quand il mordilla ses lèvres.

_-T'aimes ça ?_ Demanda-t-il avec un air taquin. Elle hocha la tête en rougissant_. _

_-Alors qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ?_ Il fit courir ses doigts sur son épaule, attrapant au passage le col de son pull dénudant ainsi sa clavicule qu'il se mit à lécher avec délectation. La réaction de Bella ne se fit pas attendre et il sentit ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ses omoplates. Si elle réagissait ainsi sur sa clavicule, il avait hâte de voir comment ça serait sur le reste de son corps. Il n'en pouvait plus, il la voulait plus que tout.

_-Oh Bella !_ Couina-t-il en reprenant ses lèvres.

Edward se colla un peu plus à elle et Bella put clairement sentir le désir d'Edward sur sa cuisse. Elle n'avait jamais senti ce genre de chose et elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être aussi dur.

_-Tu as envie, Edward ? _demanda-t-elle tout à trac.

_-Oh putain, oui. J'ai terriblement envie de toi Bella_. Il embrassa à nouveau sa peau, avant d'ajouter :

_-Mais c'est toi qui décide. Moi, je t'attends._ Il se perdit dans son cou et Bella réfléchit à toute allure. Oui, elle avait envie de se laisser aller, non, elle ne pouvait pas se donner.

_-Pas maintenant Edward, c'est trop tôt. _

_-D'accord,_ souffla-t-il. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et continua à manger sa peau et sa bouche pendant de longues minutes qui parurent beaucoup trop courtes cependant. Bella aimait ça et en fit part à Edward, quand il passait ses mains sous son pull pour apprécier la chaleur de la peau de son ventre plat.

_-J'aime tellement ce que tu me fais Edward. _Un immense sourire naquit sur ses lèvres et il ricana, trop fier de son effet. Il se redressa et une fois à genoux au-dessus d'elle, il posa ses lèvres près de son nombril. Bella frissonna de la tête aux pieds et lâcha un juron en se cambrant. Il en profita pour glisser ses mains sous son dos et, là encore, il passa un long moment à embrasser son ventre plat et ses hanches. Il adorait son corps. Tout chez Bella semblait avoir été fait sur-mesure pour le plaisir d'Edward et il lui tardait de la voir nue.

_-T'es tellement belle !_ Sa voix se perdit entre ses baisers. _Tu me rends fou !_ La tête de Bella partit en arrière en entendant ses mots. Les mains et les lèvres de son petit-ami avaient un effet dévastateur sur elle. Et, même si elle était terrorisée, elle avait envie qu'il lui en donne plus. Elle voulait, elle aussi, pouvoir toucher son corps. Elle se dit bêtement que si elle lui en donnait plus, il en ferait de même. Alors elle attrapa les rebords de son pull qu'il avait déjà remonté sur sa taille et elle le fit rapidement passer au-dessus de sa tête.

En devinant ses petits seins, moulés dans son débardeur blanc, Edward eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi dur. Et, comme s'il ne contrôlait plus vraiment son corps, il délaissa son ventre pour sa poitrine. Et même si le tissu du vêtement ne lui permettait pas d'apprécier à leur juste valeur ses deux monts merveilleux, il se délecta de la forme parfaite qu'ils prenaient dans ses mains. Bella gémissait très fort alors qu'elle sentait ses pointes se durcir.

_-Tu aimes ça ?_ Demanda-t-il la voix rauque, c'était rhétorique mais elle l'admit avec ferveur :

_-Oh ouais. _

Edward se décida à passer à la vitesse supérieure mais, avant, il voulait s'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris que c'était elle qui décidait. Il se rallongea sur elle, et murmura dans son oreille :

_-Arrête-moi si je vais trop loin._ Bella hocha la tête et il se mit à bouger contre elle. Il attrapa sa cuisse et la remonta pour la poser sur sa hanche. Leurs bassins rentrèrent en contact et Edward se sentit douloureusement à l'étroit car même au travers de leur vêtements, il sentait la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Bella. Elle, elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait prendre feu. Le désir d'Edward allait et venait contre son intimité provoquant des vagues de frissons délicieusement insupportables.

-_C'est trop bon !_ Couina-t-elle en agrippant ses fesses. Elle sentait l'humidité dans sa culotte et elle savait qu'il était l'unique responsable de ça. Un creux se forma dans son ventre, elle avait besoin de plus. Il le sentit dans son déhanché et l'entendit dans ses miaulements. Il passa alors sa main dans son débardeur et, sans prévenir, il glissa deux doigts habiles dans le bonnet de son soutien-gorge pour faire sortir son sein. Il posa immédiatement sa bouche sur le plus beau mamelon qu'il ait jamais vu. Bella poussa d'abord un petit cri de surprise mais la sensation de sa langue fraîche et humide sur elle la laissa sans voix.

_-Ca te fait de l'effet,_ sourit-il entre ses coups de langue qui avaient pour seul objectif, de maintenir son téton très dur. La langue d'Edward qui tourbillonnait autour de sa pointe ne permettait pas à Bella de répondre. Elle se contenta de se cambrer d'avantage augmentant la friction entre ses jambes. Edward fit glisser les bretelles de Bella sur ses épaules et, avec habilité, il fit descendre son top. La vue était merveilleuse et son autre sein se retrouva hors de son carcan.

-_Ils sont magnifiques,_ soupira Edward en les malaxant simultanément, faisant haleter Bella.

_-Edward…_ La voix de Bella était suppliante, elle ne répondait plus d'elle-même. Elle perdait la tête, elle ne savait pas de quoi elle avait besoin mais elle savait qu'il lui fallait quelque chose.

_-Oui Bella ? _Lança-t-il, amusé par son regard rempli de désir et de détresse.

_-Je veux… j'ai besoin…_ Il mordit son téton droit. _Ah ! Edward !_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Bella ? _

-_Oh… pff… je ne sais pas Edward, je ne sais pas, mais oh hum oh !_

Elle était sur le point d'exploser, il le savait alors, il plaqua sa main sur son entrejambe et même si Bella voulut refermer ses cuisses, le corps d'Edward l'en empêchait et, quand il se mit à bouger ses doigts sur cet endroit si sensible, elle eut l'impression que tous ses muscles se tendaient, le creux dans son ventre augmenta encore et son pouls accéléra encore plus.

_-Edward !_ Cria-t-elle en étouffant son cri dans son épaule musclée. Il accentua la pression de ses doigts et elle explosa. Il la sentit trembler d'abord, puis il elle convulsa et finit par enfoncer violemment ses dents dans son épaule, alors qu'elle était submergée par un orgasme. Il arrêta de la toucher quand elle reprit son souffle. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer. Il recouvrit ses seins rapidement, il remit son débardeur en place et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et c'était grâce à lui. Il adorait ça.

_-Oh putain, Edward !_ Souffla-t-elle en prenant de grande inspiration pour retrouver un rythme de respiration normal. Il sourit, ne dit rien et resta plusieurs minutes à écouter la chamade de son organe vital.

Bella glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Edward et massa son crâne. Il soupira d'aise, il était physiquement frustré mais moralement comblé.

_-Embrasse-moi Edward, s'il te plaît. _

Il ne se fit pas prier et remonta langoureusement ses lèvres le long de sa gorge pour trouver sa bouche. Elle essaya par ce baiser, de lui prouver à quel point elle était attachée à lui, à quel point il comptait.

_-Je t'aime,_ lui susurra-t-elle, en caressant du bout des doigts sa mâchoire carrée.

_-Sans dèc ?_ Se moqua-t-il en la poussant un peu pour qu'elle roule sur le côté, son corps glissant derrière elle. _Ça tombe super bien Bella, moi aussi._ Il poussa ses mèches pour dégager son cou et se mit à lui mordiller la nuque. Bella frissonna et se détendit moulant son corps à celui d'Edward. Il était si parfait avec elle, si patient. Elle voulait encore lui dire je t'aime mais elle s'abstint, il allait la prendre pour une folle, si elle ne cessait de répéter ça. Alors, à la place, elle soupira en se nichant un peu plus contre lui.

_-Je suis bien avec toi. _

_-Alors plus de Phoenix ? _

_-Non, plus de Phoenix, je peux vivre un enfer, si c'est avec toi, ça va. _

_- Mon dieu !_ Railla-t-il_, t'es tellement guimauve ! Mais j'adore ça. Dis-le encore. _

_-Quoi ?_

_- Que tu ne peux pas passer de moi. _

_- Je ne peux pas me passer de toi._

_-Hum… encore !_

_-T'es con ! Arrête !_ Bella rit et Edward se remit à grimper sur elle.

_-Oh que non ! Je vais tellement te coller que tu vas devenir folle. _

_-Aucune chance,_ ricana Bella, ils pouvaient bien devenir siamois, aucune chance qu'elle se lasse de lui.

_-Tu veux parier ?_ Sourit-il, en glissant ses mains sous le haut de Bella et en embrassant son cou.

_-Non, non, non Edward,_ elle repoussa ses mains. _On doit faire nos devoirs._

_-Pff, ça ce n'est pas une excuse recevable. Allez, dis-moi tout ce que tu veux, je le fais, mais pas les maths, je t'en prie. _

Bella considéra sa proposition, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir son torse, il avait vu ses seins, il pouvait bien faire ça.

_-Enlève ton tee-shirt,_ elle rougit furieusement aussitôt après avoir dit ça. Lui se pinça les lèvres, pour ne pas exploser de rire. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle voulait ça. Mais il décida d'accéder à sa demande, puisqu'il lui avait dit, tout ce qu'elle voulait. Il se redressa, reprenant une place assise. Bella en fit de même, l'impatience se lisant dans ses yeux. Il fit passer son vêtement par-dessus sa tête et elle resta bouche-bée. Il était éblouissant. Elle détailla, en mordant furieusement sa lèvre, ses clavicules saillantes qui surplombaient ses pectoraux carrés parfaitement dessinés. Ses yeux restèrent un long moment sur ses tablettes de chocolat et elle rougit de plus belle, en suivant les quelques poils qui descendaient de son nombril pour se perdre sous la ceinture de son jean.

_-Ça te plaît ?_ Demanda-t-il, curieux de savoir à quoi elle pensait en le regardant si intensément.

_-T'es magnifique. Puis-je ?_ Elle avança imperceptiblement sa main.

_-Bien sûr_, sourit-il en comprenant qu'elle était intimidée. Il prit délicatement sa main et la posa directement sur son pectoral gauche, là où cognait son cœur. Les petits doigts de Bella le firent frémir et il sentit, une fois de plus, à quel point il était serré dans son jean. Bella laissa glisser sa main jusqu'à son abdomen et se délecta du contact de sa peau chaude et douce.

_-T'es tellement beau,_ souffla-t-elle. Elle attrapait des complexes face à sa perfection, elle se demandait encore ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver. Mais elle ne put s'interroger plus longtemps car il l'attira sur ses genoux en la tirant par les hanches.

_-Touche-moi Bébé._ Supplia-t-il en embrassant son cou. Alors Bella laissa ses mains courir sur lui en se plaçant à califourchon sentant ainsi la dureté d'Edward sous ses fesses. Son idéal se laissa aller sous ses caresses et il s'enfonça dans le canapé, sa tête basculant en arrière. Bella posa immédiatement ses lèvres sur sa gorge et il gémit. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est elle qui provoquait ça chez lui. Elle désirait plus que tout qu'il se sente bien, qu'il aime ce qu'elle pourrait lui faire mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre, elle décida de lui en faire part.

-_Edward ?_ Murmura-t-elle contre sa gorge.

-_Hum ?_

-_Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ? _

_-Hum… ce que tu veux, tu me fais du bien. _

_-Sérieusement, aide-moi._

Il prit alors ses petites mains et les posa sur ses épaules. Il resserra ses doigts sur ceux de Bella et exerça une pression pour qu'elle le caresse durement. Il avait besoin de la sentir fort sur lui, elle le comprit. Edward n'était pas un garçon tendre et elle s'appliqua à le toucher avec force, laissant même ses ongles le griffer légèrement et il soupira tellement fort qu'elle sut qu'il aimait ça. Il laissa tomber ses mains et s'enfonça un peu plus, obligeant Bella à se pencher vers lui. Elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aimait le plus sur son torse parfait. Elle se laissa presque tomber sur lui pour inspirer l'odeur exquise de sa peau, mais ce n'était pas suffisant alors elle l'embrassa et lui roucoula. Il se mit à bouger ses reins, il était trop excité, il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'il bougeait, se frottant à elle délicieusement. Ce qu'elle lui faisait était divin et il ne put s'empêcher de lui dire.

-_Bella, j' aime trop que tu me touches, t' arrête pas, s' il te plaît, ne t'arrête pas._

Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'arrêter et, quand il pressa ses paumes chaudes sur ses fesses, elle mordit ses pectoraux, lui arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

_-Tu vas me tuer ! Putain Bella, tu m'excites._ Edward se tortilla à nouveau sous sa petite-amie, cherchant la friction salvatrice. Bella le comprit et se mit à onduler pour l'aider. Les mains d'Edward dévièrent sur les hanches de Bella et il la guida à son rythme.

_-Je vais exploser !_ Couina-t-il et Bella était perdue dans sa contemplation, il était si beau, les yeux fermés, les sourcils froncés, la mâchoire douloureusement crispée. Et, pourtant, il avait l'air de prendre beaucoup de plaisir.

_-J'adorerais,_ fit-elle remarquer et Edward vit ça comme une invitation.

_-Aide-moi _! Edward, au bord de l'implosion, détacha les boutons de son pantalon en un seul coup. Il prit les doigts de Bella et les plaqua sur son entre-jambe. Bella sentit son désir puissant sous sa paume et surtout la dureté de la chose qui se cachait sous le fin tissu de son sous-vêtement.

_-Putain !_ Jura-t-il en grognant bruyamment. Il guida la petite main de Bella qui découvrait le corps de son homme avec fascination.

_-Oh Bella !_ Couina-t-il à nouveau, alors qu'elle appuyait un peu plus sur l'objet de ses désirs. Elle le sentit tressauter sous ses doigts et elle fut surprise de la force qu'il semblait dégager. Guidée par l'envie et la curiosité, la main libre de Bella attrapa l'élastique du sous-vêtement d'Edward et le souleva en le tirant vers le bas. La virilité d'Edward jaillit sous ses yeux écarquillés. Elle n'avait jamais vu le pénis d'un homme en vrai et le peu qu'elle avait vu dans les films ou dans les livres, elle n'avait jamais trouvé ça très beau. Mais elle devait bien l'admettre le sexe sublime d'Edward était bien au-dessus de ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer. Lui, enfin libéré ne put se retenir de gémir et de lui dire tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête, elle lui faisait tellement de bien qu'il avait besoin de partager ça avec elle.

_-Oh Bella, tu vas me faire jouir tellement c'est bon_. Elle passa ses doigts sur la longueur, encouragée par ses mots et elle était trop saisie par la douceur et la chaleur de l'intimité d'Edward. Il encercla sa main et la guida sur lui. Elle regardait à tour à tour son visage auguste et son sexe majestueux. Elle n'arrivait pas à admettre que c'était elle qui provoquait cette frénésie dans ses yeux qui étaient brûlants. Il resserra ses doigts, augmenta le rythme et Bella le vit se perdre dans le plaisir, plus beau que jamais. Sans laisser une seconde de répit, il plongea sur sa bouche goulûment cherchant sa langue en grognant. La main libre d'Edward pressa doucement le sein de Bella et, quelques secondes plus tard, il se répandait sur son ventre dans un cri de soulagement si intense qu'il résonna au plus profond de Bella. Elle savait qu'elle ferait tout pour entendre ce son encore et encore et voir son visage ainsi. A bout de souffle, il l'embrassa plus doucement. Elle n'osait pas regarder en bas. Il ne s'en plaignit pas, c'était un peu la honte d'être ainsi vautré sur le canapé, couvert de cette substance collante.

_-Je t'aime,_ souffla-t-il, il n'avait jamais pensé être aussi bien un jour. Elle lui sourit tendrement et il serait resté à la contempler pendant des heures. Mais il devait aller se changer, rapidement.

Il la poussa doucement et Bella se releva.

_-Je reviens,_ bredouilla-t-il, en se levant. Il traversa la pièce rapidement. Son rythme cardiaque n'était pas revenu à la normale et il s'inquiétait de l'effet que Bella avait sur lui. Il n'était jamais venu si vite avec seulement quelques caresses. Enfin, si peut-être mais il devait avoir douze ans et découvrait son corps. Il était plutôt expérimenté et il n'avait jamais eu de soucis de précocité mais là, avec Bella, il ne savait pas s'il arriverait à se retenir, il avait presque failli venir quand il avait découvert sa poitrine parfaite. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que ça lui ferait de la voir nue.

Après avoir mis des vêtements propres et fait un brin de toilette humiliante, il essaya de repousser ses craintes au plus loin de son esprit puis rejoignit Bella qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle semblait choquée. Il se fustigea immédiatement, il était allé trop loin.

_-Ca va ?_ Demanda-t-il en se rasseyant près d'elle.

_-Oui, je suis toute confuse,_ lui avoua-t-elle.

_-Pourquoi ?_ Il passa son bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui en attendant sa réponse.

_- Je ne pensais pas qu'on ferait ça._ Lâcha-t-elle très honnêtement.

_-Moi non plus_, avoua-t-il, _mais c'était bien ? Non ? Bella je ne voulais pas te brusquer._

_-Non, non, Edward, j'ai adoré. C'est juste que wouah, je m'attendais pas du tout à ça et heu… J'adorerais qu'on recommence. _

_-Maintenant ?_ Demanda-t-il incrédule. Il n'était pas prêt pour un second round là.

_-Non,_ rit-elle en voyant son air ahuri. Elle prit son visage et posa ses lèvres chastement sur les siennes. _Plus tard, si tu es d'accord_.

_-Oh que ouais, je suis d'accord. Mais Bella, petit cœur, dis-le-moi, si je te brusque trop._

_-Non, je crois que tu as raison, prends les commandes, moi j'en suis incapable. Je réfléchis trop, je me pose dix milles questions et après je panique. C'est bien comme ça, j'aime que ce ne soit pas prévu, spontané. Je ne veux pas avoir à y réfléchir, tu comprends ? _

_-Oui, je comprends. Mais moi, j'ai un peu peur d'aller trop vite pour toi. Je veux te faire plaisir Bella, je veux que tu sois bien. Et je ne peux pas lire dans tes pensées, tu me dois dire tout ce qui se passe par la tête. _

_-Je suis une putain de chanceuse de t'avoir_. Elle rit en prenant ses lèvres qu'il lui laissa sans réfléchir, son corps était à elle désormais.

_- On n'a pas des maths à faire ? _

_-Si._ Le soupir qui sortit de la gorge de Bella fit rire Edward. Il attrapa par les hanches et l'amena de force au bureau.

Deux heures plus tard, un chapitre de math assimilé, un d'histoire relu, trois fous-rires, une fausse baston, Bella était étalée sur le plancher en châtaigner clair de la chambre d'Edward. Il lui tenait les poignets au-dessus de sa tête et elle le suppliait de la lâcher. Mais Cullen n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et la protestation de Bella ne faisait qu'attiser son besoin de l'emmerder. C'est Esmée qui mit fin au carnage qu'ils avaient mis dans la chambre d'Edward en frappant à sa porte. Edward sauta sur ses pieds, délaissant sa captive et, dans un geste souple, il la redressa d'un coup.

_-Oui ?_ Demanda-t-il en remettant les cheveux de Bella rapidement en place, elle était toute rouge et à bout de souffle.

Esmée passa sa tête et lança gentiment :

_-Le dîner est près, Isabella ? Tu te joins à nous ? _

_-Euh, non merci, madame Cullen, je dois rentrer, mais c'est très gentil à vous._

_-Une prochaine fois, peut-être ? _

_-Bien sûr, avec plaisir. _

Esmée quitta la chambre de son fils toute heureuse, elle n'avait jamais vu son fils si rayonnant. Elle avait bon espoir que la fille du chef soit la bonne parce qu'il avait le même regard que son père quand il la regardait. La ressemblance avec son Carlisle était frappante. Elle avait hâte qu'il rentre de sa garde pour pouvoir lui dire à quel point Bella était jolie et à quel point Edward semblait fou d'elle.

Elle sortit le plat du four et Bella passa la porte de la cuisine, suivie de près par son fils.

_-Bonsoir, madame Cullen. _

_-Bonsoir Isabella, à bientôt_. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux et elle les entendit glousser dans l'entrée. Edward chuchotait et elle n'entendit pas ce qu'il disait mais elle vit, par la fenêtre, Bella traverser la cour et elle semblait pantelante. Edward rentra et sortit deux assiettes. Il regarda sa mère qui souriait niaisement.

_-Quoi ?_ Demanda-t-il, en posant les couverts.

-_J'ai l'impression qu'un jeune homme ici est amoureux._

Il éclata de rire.

_-Et alors ? C'est une tare_ _?_

-_Bien sûr que non, je suis toute émoustillée pour toi._

_-Emoustillée ? _

_-Oui, Isabella est charmante et vous faites un couple si mignon. _

_-Man' je t'en prie !_

_-Quoi ? Je suis contente, ton père serait ravi de la rencontrer, tu devrais l'inviter à dîner. _

_-Euh… j'y penserai. _

Bella ? A manger chez ses parents ? C'est une chose qu'il n'avait jamais envisagé mais pourquoi pas, il était certain qu'elle s'entendrait bien avec ses parents et, en plus, il avait vraiment envie qu'ils la connaissent et qu'ils l'adorent parce que, lui, il adorait et il n'envisageait pas d'avoir une autre copine et ça serait quand même plus sympa si ses parents connaissaient mieux Bella. Elle pourrait d'une part partir en week-end avec eux et peut-être même en vacances. Il allait sérieusement y penser, même si c'était comme une ablation, après tout, il avait toujours l'autre.

Sa mère ne cessa de l'interroger à propos de Bella et lui souriait bêtement car il repensait à ce qu'il lui avait dit avant qu'elle ne parte et à quel point ça l'avait chamboulée et avec quelle fougue elle l'avait embrassé ensuite. Il avait ainsi compris qu'elle avait juste besoin d'être rassurée sur le fait que toutes les filles avec qui il était sorti, n'étaient rien par rapport à ce qu'il voulait avec elle, avec ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Alors, s'il devait le lui rabâcher, il le ferait.

Il débarrassa rapidement la table, il avait envie d'aller la rejoindre, comme la nuit dernière, il voulait la serrer dans ses bras. Comme un petit enfant, il avait besoin de sa peluche pour dormir. Il regarda l'heure. Il n'était même pas vingt et une heures. Il allait passer une très longue soirée.

Bella eut une grande discussion avec Charly ce soir là. Il lui demanda, dans un premier temps, ce qui s'était passé pour qu'elle change d'avis. Ne voulant pas lui révéler la nature de sa relation avec Edward, elle lui signifia qu'il veillait sur elle au lycée, avec Emmet, le grand brun qui avait changé sa roue et ses deux copines Alice et Rosalie. Charly avait proposé qu'elle les invite pour les connaître. Bella avait accepté, elle leur proposerait. Ensuite, il tenta de lui tirer les vers du nez sur ce qui se passait avec Edward. Il essaya de la mettre à l'aise en lui disant qu'il n'avait aucun grief contre lui, qu'il l'appréciait même. Il semblait être responsable et attentionné. Bella était parfaitement d'accord avec Charly mais elle était incapable de lui avouer qu'elle avait une relation avec lui. Mais Charly le comprit quand même. Et elle le savait, le chef n'était pas né de la dernière pluie.

Bella téléphona ensuite à sa mère et, après l'avoir rassurée pendant plus d'une demi-heure suite aux événements du week-end, elle réussit à raccrocher. Elle posa son mobile sur la table de nuit pour aller se doucher mais un bip lui indiqua qu'elle avait un message.

_« Tu as fini de dîner ? E »_

Elle répondit rapidement, en se demandant pourquoi il posait cette question.

_« Oui. B _

_« Alors, je pourrais passer ? E »_

Bella se crispa, bien sûr elle voulait qu'il vienne, mais Charly ne serait surement pas d'accord.

_« J'adorerais, mais Charly ne sera pas ok avec ça, il est tard. B »_

_« Il n'est pas obligé de le savoir… E _

Ok, elle venait de percuter, il voulait, comme hier, passer la nuit ici, avec elle. Elle savait que s'ils se faisaient chopper, ils seraient très mal.

_« Si Charly te trouve ici, il va te tuer, à tes risques et périls, je suis incapable de te dire non, tu me manques trop. Il regarde la Tv jusqu'à 23h généralement. Il part vers 7h. B _

_« J'arrive, E »_

Il fourra dans son sac sa brosse à dents et un caleçon propre, il se changea rapidement et, après avoir récupéré ses affaires de cours, il descendit annoncer à sa mère qu'il sortait. Elle ne s'y opposa pas. Elle ne lui avait jamais demandé de rendre des comptes, parce qu'elle savait que son fils était un garçon responsable. Il faisait ses choix, il devait assumer les conséquences et si le chef l'attrapait avec sa fille, il passerait un sale quart d'heure mais ce n'était pas à elle de lui dicter ses choix.

Bella descendit dire bonne nuit à Charly, après avoir pris une petite douche rapide. Elle était hyper anxieuse à l'idée qu'il trouve Edward dans la maison. Mais elle trouvait ça aussi terriblement vivifiant comme sensation. Son père l'embrassa et Bella remonta aussi vite qu'elle pouvait. Elle avait enfilé son petit short et son débardeur et elle se demandait si elle devait se couvrir un peu plus. Après avoir piétiné un petit moment, elle se dit que non, elle voulait voir si Edward disait vrai, elle voulait voir ses yeux briller quand il détaillerait son corps et, même si elle n'envisageait rien de sexuel avec lui sous le toit de son père, elle voulait voir le désir dans ses yeux. Alors, quand elle entendit pssst à sa fenêtre entrouverte, elle sautilla pour l'ouvrir en grand, afin qu'il puisse passer.

_-Salut,_ chuchota-t-il, en détaillant avec plaisir le corps de Bella. Il eut la réaction qu'elle escomptait. Son regard était noir de désir et, sans vraiment comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Edward l'avait plaquée contre lui et sa langue dansait dans sa bouche, tandis que ses mains caressaient son corps à demi-nu.

_-J'ai dit à Charly que j'étais épuisée, que j'allais_ dormir, chuchota-t-elle.

-_On devrait éteindre la lumière alors,_ rétorqua Edward.

_-Oui et se taire._ Demanda-t-elle.

_-Tout ce que tu veux._ Elle verrouilla la porte et Edward se laissa tomber sur le lit de sa copine, après avoir enlevé ses chaussures.

Elle éteignit et se glissa près de lui. Il l'enveloppa de ses bras chauds et soupira de bien-être. Ça valait vraiment le coup qu'il vienne ici la nuit, même si elle savait qu'elle risquait une grosse punition. Tant pis, ça valait le coup.

Les doigts d'Edward glissèrent un long moment sur ses bras et son ventre. Elle finit par s'endormir. Edward quitta son jean et reprit place contre sa petite chérie, avant de remonter la couette sur eux. Il pria un long moment pour que Charly ne le trouve pas dans le lit de sa fille. Mais, quand il se réveilla au petit matin, il était toujours en vie et il soupira de soulagement. Il embrassa le front de Bella qui était restée collée à lui toute la nuit en agrippant son tee-shirt et en murmurant qu'elle l'aimait. Putain, il adorait ça. Il quitta le lit discrètement et jeta un coup d'œil dans l'allée. La voiture du chef n'était plus stationnée en contrebas. Il soupira une fois de plus, de soulagement. Puis, il retint un petit rire. Bella craignait pour sa sécurité le jour, lui c'était la nuit. Il retourna auprès d'elle et, d'instinct, elle vint se coller contre lui. Il l'encercla de ses bras en embrassant son cou. Dieu qu'elle sentait bon. Il caressa son dos, délicatement et il sentit sa petite main glisser sous son tee-shirt.

_-Bonjour,_ susurra-t-il, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

_-Bonjour,_ répondit-elle la voix rauque, en roulant un peu plus sur lui. Il caressa ses fesses dans un geste naturel.

_-Ton père est parti._

_-Hum, bonne nouvelle._ Elle prit un peu plus position sur son corps et elle sourit en sentant son désir éveillé. Il n'y pouvait rien, d'une c'était le matin, de deux elle était trop sexy et de trois elle se frottait à lui. Les mains d'Edward arpentèrent le dos de Bella de ses reins à ses omoplates et il constata avec plaisir que, chaque fois qu'il passait dans le milieu de son dos, elle se cambrait, provoquant une friction délicieuse sur son bas-ventre. Il passa alors ses mains sous ses vêtements et Bella ne l'arrêta pas. Il adorait sa peau, chaude, lisse, douce. Et Bella aimait ses grandes mains un peu rugueuses. Elle gémit, quand elle les sentit sur ses fesses. Parfaites, pensa-t-il en prenant ses lèvres, en proie à un désir insoutenable.

_-Bella, tu m'excites._ Il la retourna d'un coup et se mit à mordiller son épaule en se frottant lascivement contre elle. Bella était brûlante, elle reconnaissait parfaitement cette sensation qui faisait contracter son ventre et tendre ses muscles. Elle passa ses doigts sur les fesses d'Edward et il grogna, quand elle le griffa doucement. Il adorait ça, elle le savait.

_-J'ai besoin de toi, mon amour_. Demanda-t-il, en guidant sa petite main sur la bosse qui déformait son caleçon.

_-Tu me donnes chaud, Edward_. Elle bouillait littéralement.

_-Alors je vais te déshabiller Bella. Tu me fais confiance ? _

_-Oui,_ soupira-t-elle.

Il attrapa le bas de son débardeur et le remonta lentement.

-_Putain, mais t'es vraiment belle, mon amour._ Il fondit sur son ventre plat et l'embrassa sans cesser de la caresser, elle se sentait partir.

_-Edward… hum !_ Il pinça un des ses tétons avec ses lèvres, ce qui excita considérablement Bella. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa le bord de son short et le fit descendre en s'agenouillant entre ses cuisses. Il regarda le vêtement glisser le long de ses jambes divines et quand elle fut entièrement nue, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Luxure. C'est tout ce qu'elle lui inspirait. Il posa ses mains sous ses cuisses et remonta sur ses fesses, il avait une vue imprenable sur sa féminité gracieuse et, quand il eut une bonne prise dans le bas de son dos, il ramena le corps de Bella sur ses cuisses, collant son désir puissant pour elle sur son intimité.

_-J'ai tellement envie de toi,_ souffla-t-il, en attirant son visage près du sien d'une main ferme dans sa nuque.

_-Moi aussi_, répondit-elle, en agrippant ses épaules. Elle le voulait, plus que tout, elle le voulait. Edward resta la bouche entre ouverte. Elle voulait ?

_-Maintenant ?_ Demanda-t-il incrédule. Elle hocha la tête. Si elle réfléchissait trop, elle ne passerait jamais à l'acte.

Il la rallongea doucement sur le matelas.

_-Tu es sure ? _

_-Oui,_ couina-t-elle, en prenant son visage pour l'embrasser. Il se laissa faire essayant de ne pas faire des bonds. Là, c'était chaud pour lui, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, il devait être patient et doux.

Il délaissa une microseconde le corps de sa dulcinée pour sortir son portefeuille de la poche de son jeans. Bella ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle était en train de faire, mais elle en avait envie. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle était sereine, elle savait qu'il prendrait soin d'elle.

Il sortit un préservatif et le glissa sous le nez de Bella.

_-Tu veux m'aider à le mettre ? _

_-Euh… j'ai… je…_ Il posa un baiser sur le bout de son nez, pour stopper son baragouin.

-_Faut un début à tout et …_ Il ricana une seconde, _c'est exactement pareil qu'en éducation sexuelle._

_-Ton attribut n'est pas en polystyrène Edward. _

_-Allez, ça détendra l'atmosphère et je ne vais pas tout faire, faut que tu participes._ Elle rit en lui prenant le petit sachet des mains.

_-Enlève ton caleçon !_ Il s'exécuta en riant, depuis quand elle lui donnait des ordres ? Finalement, ça allait bien se passer, elle semblait détendue. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait provoqué ce changement chez elle et pourquoi c'était lui qui était terrorisé.

Il se rallongea près d'elle et elle déchira la protection sans le lâcher du regard. Il semblait fébrile.

_-Ça va ?_ Demanda-t-elle, tout en prenant garde que le capuchon soit dans le bon sens.

_-J'ai peur de te faire mal_. Murmura-t-il, en baissant les yeux sur son membre qui était loin d'être au meilleur de sa forme. Il était paralysé par la peur.

_-J'ai confiance en toi, Edward_. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts. Il ferma les yeux en inspirant bruyamment, laissant les frissons courir dans son corps, même la peur ne pouvait empêcher son corps d'avoir besoin d'elle.

- _Bella, je… ne comprends pas. Tu pensais que c'était trop tôt._

_-Je sais, mais si ça se passe mal au lycée et que je dois partir et qu'on se revoit jamais, je regretterai trop de ne pas avoir fait ça, avec toi. _

_-Je… _

_-Je veux que ce soit toi Edward, fais-le, s'il te plaît. _

_-Je t'aime Bella, je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien au lycée et si tu veux attendre, il n'y a pas de problème. Ça ne change rien pour moi, mon amour. _

_-Je sais Edward, je sais. Mais je veux le faire, j'en ai envie_. Bella commença à paniquer. Il ne voulait pas ? Elle lui posa franchement la question.

-_Tu ne veux pas ?_ Edward entendit la détresse dans sa petite voix aiguë. Il la rassura immédiatement.

_-Si, si, bien sûr que si, je te désire trop ma Bella._ Il l'embrassa avidement, il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il ne voulait pas d'elle. Il lui prit le préservatif des mains et l'enfila rapidement sans lâcher sa bouche. Il la fit rouler sur le dos et se plaça entre ses cuisses. _Tu es sûre ?_ Demanda-t-il une dernière fois.

_-Oui._ Coupa-t-elle en posant son doigt sur sa bouche. Il enserra les épaules frêles de Bella et poussa tout doucement en elle. Il voulut se glisser avec douceur mais il rencontra rapidement la barrière de sa virginité et n'osant pas forcer, il se retrouva coincé. Il inspira plusieurs fois pour se calmer, il ne devait pas faire la brute.

_-Ca va pas ?_ Demanda-t-elle en le sentant s'éloigner.

-_Non, je ne vais pas y arriver comme ça._

Bella se tendit immédiatement en entendant ça. Elle se sentait tellement nulle.

_-Hey bébé ?_ Chuchota Edward. _On va y arriver panique pas, je vais juste y aller un peu plus doucement. Je vais te préparer tranquillement, d'accord ? _

_-Ok._ Elle n'était pas très rassurée mais elle s'en remettait à lui. Elle sentit ses lèvres courir de nouveau dans son cou et ses mains pétrirent ses hanches et ses fesses, ravivant la flamme qui avait menacé de s'éteindre.

Il se recula un peu et glissa sa main entre leur corps. Bella haletait, elle était consumée de désir et, pourtant, elle était angoissée. Il n'arrivait pas à rentrer et peut-être qu'elle était mal formée, peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais la pénétrer. Elle sentit son doigt glisser en elle et soupira de soulagement, non, tout allait bien de ce côté-là. Elle s'entendit gémir de plaisir.

_-Je t'aime,_ susurra-t-il en faisant de petits mouvements doux, c'était tellement délicieux de découvrir son intérieur de cette façon. Elle se détendit et il le ressentit, il en profita pour ajouter un second doigt et elle étouffa pratiquement un cri. Il pensa qu'il n'était pas prêt d'arriver à rentrer en elle, tellement elle était étroite mais la sensation que ça provoquait sur ses doigts était tellement délicieuse qu'il n'imaginait même pas à quel point ça serait bon d'être en elle. Il retira ses doigts après l'avoir, le pensait-il, suffisamment détendue. Il se représenta à son entrée et ce fut à son tour de lui murmurer qu'elle l'aimait. Il rentra lentement. Elle se crispa. Il s'arrêta. Il bloquait de nouveau.

-_Vas-y,_ supplia-t-elle, il força un peu et il sentit sa barrière céder.

-_Putain,_ railla sa voix, il n'avait jamais eu une sensation aussi fabuleuse sur son sexe.

_-Aie !_ Couina-t-elle en se sentant étirée, déchirée.

_-Pardon,_ souffla-t-il en se figeant.

_-Continue_, supplia-t-elle encore. C'était douloureux mais elle ne voulait pas qu'ils s'arrêtent là-dessus. Il l'embrassa longuement et elle le sentit forcer à nouveau. Elle le sentait en elle, l'intrusion était déplaisante mais la sensation de chaleur que ça provoquait dans tout son corps était merveilleuse. Elle l'embrassa avec plus de ferveur, il pensa que le plus dur était passé alors il poussa à nouveau, rentrant encore de quelques centimètres. Il faillit jouir quand elle se contracta sur lui.

_-Oh Bella ! C'est trop bon d'être en toi._ Il étouffa sa voix dans l'oreiller en agrippant les draps de chaque côté de sa tête. Il se retira et avança. Bella gémissait et, implicitement, cela lui donna l'autorisation d'aller un peu plus loin. Ce qu'il vivait était à la fois frustrant parce qu'il ne pouvait pas se lâcher et terriblement bon parce qu'être en elle était divin. Bella sentait la douleur partir au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait, en elle, la remplissant presque entièrement. Ses doigts étaient crispés sur ses épaules et elle les griffa en grognant.

_-Plus Edward ! _

Il s'exécuta et rentra profondément en elle, comme elle le désirait. Elle poussa un gémissement extatique alors qu'il se retirait.

_-Oh Bella !_ Il s'enfonça dans son corps avec plaisir, il avait toujours une certaine retenue mais pas parce qu'il voulait y aller doucement avec elle, non parce qu'il se retenait de ne pas jouir. Et quand il s'arrêta net pour essayer de penser à autre chose qu'à la fille merveilleuse qui se donnait à lui de façon si délicieuse. Bella paniqua.

_-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Edward ?_ Demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle.

_-J'arrive pas à me retenir. Je suis désolé. _Articula-t-il entre ses mâchoires crispées.

_-C'est pas grave Edward,_ elle avait du mal à parler tellement sa respiration était saccadée.

_-Je veux te faire du bien mon amour. _

_-Fais-toi plaisir, c'est tout ce qui m'importe. Vas-y Edward, bouge ! _

Il ne se fit pas prier et, après trois coups de rein, il se sentit partir. Elle étouffa un petit cri en mordant son épaule. Putain, elle ne respirait plus, elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de tripler de volume à l'intérieur d'elle et cela lui fit une sensation indescriptible, comme si un courant électrique de vingt-mille volts de plaisir la traversait.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Cria-t-elle quand, fauché par l'orgasme le visage d'Edward tomba sur sa poitrine et elle le sentit se raidir encore plus, comme si c'était possible et trois petits coups en elle lui provoquèrent un plaisir au-delà de l'entendement.

Elle caressa immédiatement ses cheveux alors qu'il embrassait sa peau. Quand il releva la tête, après avoir repris leurs souffles, il resta figé quelques instants devant sa beauté. Il l'aimait plus que tout, c'était définitif. Ce serait elle pour toujours.

Bella sentait qu'elle allait pleurer, elle était si heureuse. Elle l'avait fait, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle se sentait enfin adulte, sure d'elle et puissante. Elle n'expliquait pas ce sentiment mais ses complexes venaient de s'envoler. Elle se sentait belle, forte et grande. Dans les yeux d'Edward, elle voyait sa perfection, elle savait que, pour rien au monde, elle ne voudrait qu'il la regarde autrement. Elle le voulait, lui, pour toujours. C'était irrévocable et elle le voyait dans ses yeux c'était réciproque.


	11. Chapter 11

**Epilogue**

Bella regarde ses amis assis autour de la table, elle se sent bien, comblée. Les doigts d'Edward s'enroulent autour des siens sous la table et, même s'il a l'air parfaitement ridicule avec cette toge jaune, elle ne peut s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Son meilleur ami, son amant, son confident, son grand amour, sa perfection.

Il intercepte son regard posé sur lui et il sait exactement à quoi elle pense et ça le fait sourire. Son amour est perdu dans sa contemplation et il n'arrive même pas à dire à quel point il aime quand elle le regarde comme ça. Il a l'impression d'être le meilleur homme du monde.

_-Et toi Bella ?_ Alice la sort de son moment d'extase.

_-Comment ? _

_-Ton pire moment dans cette année de terminale ?_ Explique Rosalie.

_-Oh, quand monsieur Banner nous a demandé de nous piquer le doigt et que je me suis évanouie._ Edward rit, il se souvient parfaitement de ce jour-là et, heureusement qu'il avait été là sinon, bonjour le traumatisme crânien sur le carrelage du labo.

_-Moi, c'est quand j'ai plaqué le quater Back de Crescent Valley_, coupe Emmet. _Je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de toute ma vie_. Il remue son épaule, comme si c'était encore douloureux.

_-Ton moment le plus humiliant Edward ? _

_-Hum ! Quand Charly m'a donné les clefs de sa maison, pour ne plus que j'abime la pergola sous la fenêtre de Bella._

_-Moi, c'est quand Jessica est venue habillée comme moi_, grogne Alice.

_-Jasper ? Ton meilleur fou-rire ?_

_-Quand Rosalie était ivre à Halloween. _

_-Oh putain oui !_ Explose Bella_, tu avais fait la chorée de Pulp fiction_. Bella se met à se pincer le nez en passant ses mains sur son visage. Edward l'arrête en l'encerclant de ses bras.

-_Hey, calme-toi chérie, le bal c'est ce soir, nous fait pas remarquer pour le moment._

Bella cesse de faire le clown et la pression sur ses poignets se transforme en caresse.

_-Et toi, ton pire moment, Edward ? _

_-Quand Bella, m'a coupé les cheveux, la première fois. _

_-Hé, ce n'était pas si terrible !_

_-Ouais et tu t'es améliorée depuis. _

_-Et toi Rose ? Le meilleur moment de ta terminale ?_ Demande-t-elle.

_-J'espère que ça sera ce soir._ Elle jette un regard complice à Emmet et tout le monde fronce les sourcils. Emmet lève les mains en l'air, comme s'il n'était coupable de rien.

_-Bon et si on allait chercher ce diplôme_ ? Grogne le grand brun en se levant.

_-C'est ça !_ Ricane Alice, _fais diversion Emmet Masen Mc McCarthy_.

Le petit groupe se lève et, comme à son habitude, Bella prend son temps pour sortir, si bien qu'Edward est obligé de l'attendre.

_-Tu te dépêches ?_ Couine-t-il, en voyant ses amis partir sans eux.

_-J'arrive, j'arrive,_ soupire-t-elle. Il la cale sous son épaule pour lui imposer son rythme de marche. _J'ai menti au fait_.

_-Concernant ? _

_-Le meilleur moment de cette année. _

_-Ah oui_ ? Edward arque un sourcil en souriant.

_-Ouais, mon meilleur moment, c'est la première fois qu'on l'a fait. _

_-J'ai menti aussi, rassure-toi, moi, c'est toutes les fois où on l'a fait_. Bella pose ses lèvres sur la joue d'Edward en soupirant de bien-être.

_-Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller,_ râle-t-elle.

_-Pourquoi ?_

_-J'ai pas envie que ça se termine. _

_-Étonnant, venant de quelqu'un qui pensait que l'année serait très longue. _

_-Mouais, je sais, mais j'ai survécu, grâce à toi et je resignerais bien, tu vois. _

_-Mon cœur, tu as des trop bonnes notes pour redoubler et on a plein de choses à apprendre à la fac, alors tu souris, on va chercher ce papier. Ton père va être trop fier._

_-Super tes arguments_. Ironise-t-elle. _Tu crois qu'il va pleurer ?_

_-Je ne sais pas, mais j'entends déjà les sanglots de ma mère. _

_-Hé ! Ne te moque pas de ta maman ! Tu vas terriblement lui manquer. Comme à moi d'ailleurs. _

_-Tu vas me manquer aussi mon cœur, mais toi à L.A, moi à Seattle, si on survit à ça, on survivra à tout. _

_-Je l'espère vraiment Edward. _

_-Moi aussi Bella. _

Edward resserre sa prise sur ses petites épaules et elle enroule son bras autour de sa taille pour entrer dans la salle pleine à craquer pourtant ils ont l'impression d'être seuls.


End file.
